Embrace The Chord (KaiHun Ver)
by Yessi94esy
Summary: (Chap 20 Up) Remake novel By Santhy Agatha. Gs buat Uke. KaiHun fiction. Typo bersama-sama dengan kalian. Kaihun area.. DLDR.! KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN.
1. Chapter 1

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

\- Jongin as Jongin

\- Sehun as Sehun

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

Warn : Gs buat Uke. Typo bersama-sama dengan kalian.

"Kau memang jahat!"

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah Jongin yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sementara itu Jongin malahan melirik tak peduli.

"Aku memang jahat." lelaki itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian, "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi."

Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik berkuku merah berkilauan itupun melayang, mengenai pipi Jongin dengan kerasnya, luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam Jongin kepadanya. Jongin menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Perempuan-perempuan emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka.

Mata Jongin berkilat, dan setengah tersenyum kepada perempuan di hadapannya,

"Sudah puas?"

Perempuan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya berlelehan di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak, perempuan itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama di depan mata mereka. Jongin tahu, Yoona pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam, tetapi Jongin tidak pernah mengira Yoona akan bersikap sedramatis itu, kalau saja Jongin tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang, Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya,

"Kopi hitam, jangan pakai gula. Satu." gumamnya tenang lalu duduk menunggu. Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati perempuan, Jongin akan meminum satu cangkir kopi hitam, untuk menghormati momennya.

Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan. Jongin mengernyit. Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan, tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya.

 _Oh, jangan ditanya_ , Jongin adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mempesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu, mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia... hingga akhirnya Jongin menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Kopi hitamnya datang. Jongin menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah jera, mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi, mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi Jongin sebagai _ladykiller_ sudah begitu terkenal, mereka malahan menganggap Jongin sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan Jongin pada akhirnya.

Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Jongin. _Huh!_ Mereka semua bermimpi.

Jemari Jongin mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada ibunya telah menyeruak, jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam. Apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya, kepada ayah dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan, Jongin tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibunya untuk hal yang satu itu. _Tidak akan pernah!_ Karena kalau ibunya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, Jongin seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama ayahnya. Ayah yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir ayahnya hidup di dunia.

Setidaknya, pada akhirnya Jongin dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, Luhan setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan, atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa Jongin setiap malamnya, adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik, secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari mama sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja, tetapi dari pandangan pertama, Jongin langsung tahu. Meskipun Luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia Luhan masih sangat kecil, Jongin langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu?

Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh Jongin dan ayahnya. Dari kisah Luhan, Jongin tahu, kehidupan ayahnya begitu sulit bersama Luhan, ayahnya - seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya - bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Pada saat yang sama, Jongin hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam, membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan.

Seharusnya Jongin ada bersama ayahnya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah, Jongin anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu ayahnya. Dan penyesalan Jongin yang paling mendalam... seharusnya dia bisa memeluk ayahnya di saat terakhirnya, mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya. Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci, benci kepada ibunya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.

Ibunya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, ibunya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk perempuan seperti itu memang di penjara. Jongin mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang, Luhan sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya, Jongin sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendamnya yang berkepanjangan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara, kepada semua perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya, atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola. Jongin tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti ibunya. Mungkin nanti, ketika Jongin kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilangan harta dan ketampanannya, para perempuan itu akan mencampakkannya, sama seperti ketika ibunya mencampakkan ayahnya.

"Bagimana konsermu di austria?"

Mr. Taemin, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Jongin yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Jongin adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemakin biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Mr. Taemin membawa Jongin kepadanya, semula Mr. Taemin sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus dan cantik - Mr. Taemin semula mengira dia anak perempuan - berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mr. Taemin terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut _'prodigy_ ' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Mr. Taemin langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing Jongin secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini, dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik. Maka, Jonginpun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus, dalam sesi-sesi tertentu, untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, Jongin dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara, dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Ketika lulus, Jongin semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri, mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik, dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius.

Dan pantas saja, ternyata Jongin adalah anak kandung dari seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

Mr. Taemin sudah menganggap Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri, dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh Jongin untuk berlatih diam-diam. Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk Jongin meskipun sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Jongin memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja, Jongin."

Jongin meletakkan tehnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan ke sana, terimakasih Sir."

Jongin berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu, dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Sepi._

Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah. Dia kesepian. Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang perempuan yang tidak jahat, seorang perempuan yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya... seorang perempuan yang tidak seperti ibunya.

Tetapi apakah perempuan seperti itu ada? Jongin tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, perempuan-perempuan itu bukanlah jodohnya, karena sampai sekarang Jongin belum pernah menemukannya.

Dia sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya. Sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup, karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar.

Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu memainkan biolanya, dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Sehun mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_ , dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu... _dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian._

Sehun berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Mamanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang - Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria, dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih - Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Sehun terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Sehun, alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Sehun meminta. Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haiii.. Esy dateng lagi bawa ff remake by Kak Santhy.

Dari semua karya kak Santhy yag paling aku suka adalah Embrace The Chord. karna itu aku baerniat buat meremake novel ini.

Semoga kalian suka yah^^

Jangan lupa juga buat review. Aku terima saran atau kritik yang pedes-pedes. asalkan itu bukan bashing. :)

Bye Bye^^


	2. Chapter 2

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik Saya, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

 _Anak Kecil?_

 _Dalam sekejap Sehun merasa tersinggung._ Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya? Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Sehun memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Sehun pendek, kurus dengan bola mata nan lebar dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dipadu dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedikit kedororan. dari jauh penampilannya seperti anak lelaki.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya _'anak kecil'_. Mungkin dia mengira Sehun adalah salah satu murid kelas yunior akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Sehun memang murid di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan mamanya, serta Chanyeol sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Sehun langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dibiarkan memanjang sampai menyentuh kerah bajunya, bibirnya... matanya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Jongin, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Sehun sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola, tetapi rupanya, penampilan lelaki ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sehun tergeragap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. _Pertanyaan apa?_ dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Jongin barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Sehun bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Sehun hanya terdiam, Jongin makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Anak ini ternyaa anak perempuan yang cantik... batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi Sehun yang memerah dan mata besar yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik yang akan dipuja oleh banyak lelaki.

Jongin tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Jongin meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu." ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_ , bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

Anak ini mengerti musik. Jongin membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Jongin tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, pun dengan perempuan kecil di depannya ini, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata anak perempuan itu menyinarkan protes, "Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi." perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Jongin masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. _Delapan belas tahun_... tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli dengan perempuan. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Jongin salah tebak.

"Kemana saja kau Sehun? mamamu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi." Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Sehun di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Sehun dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Sehun memerah. Chanyeol adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Lelaki itu mungkin menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya, tetapi bagi Sehun, Chanyeol lebih dari itu... Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya, dan Sehun mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, sayangnya, Chanyeol sepertinya masih memperlakukan Sehun sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya... dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Sehun membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jongin ... si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Chanyeol langsung terhenti, dia menatap Sehun kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Jongin? Dimana?" Chanyeol seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ , mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Chanyeol, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntung... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Jongin." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Jongin. Ayo kita cari mamamu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Jongin sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Jongin.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Jongin sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Jongin sendiri. Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka, selain itu kalau beruntung, Jongin bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya, suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Jongin bermain biola secara langsung, karena lelaki itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Jongin ini sangat eksklusif dan siapapun yang ingin lolos audisi, harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal. Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Chanyeol yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini, diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Jongin yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Jongin. Chanyeol terutama, adalah penggemar berat Jongin, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Chanyeol sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Jongin- sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun - di televisi. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Jongin membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Jongin adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara itu, Sehun... yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Sehun dan Chanyeol memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik, kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna, dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Chanyeol yang memutuskan pulang ke Korea lebih dulu dikarenakan ayah Chanyeol harus meneruskan perusahaan papanya, yang meninggal dunia, salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Sehun berusia delapan tahun, ayah Sehun meninggal dunia karena sakit, mama Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Sehun pulang ke Korea. Dan kemudian, mama Chanyeol jugalah yang membantu mereka, mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada mama Sehun sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Sehun bisa bermain musik apa saja, dan dia memainkan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh mamanya. Kata mamanya, kalau kita tidak men-spesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang, tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus. Mama Sehun selalu mendorong Sehun untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Chanyeol begitu fokus bermain biola, dan Sehun berpikir, kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum pahit, _yah... Jongin adalah motivasi Chanyeol bermain biola, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah motivasi Sehun bermain biola._

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Jongin duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring, dia duduk berhadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." gumam Jongin tenang. Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu. Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini, apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses." direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Jongin senang, "Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal." Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk minum teh bersamanya.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia, sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional. Jongin tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola. Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik, sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa, mau tak mau Jongin merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur, kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" gumam Jongin mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah halauan, bermain biola." Matanya menatap Jongin dengan dalam, "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Jongin menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

Jongin pulang ke apartemennya, dia memang punya apartemen pribadinya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari mamanya. Natalie, mama angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah, dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Jongin yang tentu saja ditolak Jongin mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Jongin terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Jongin harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai _violinist_ tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di austria, sehingga membuat mamanya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Jongin pulang ke negaranya, mamanya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Jongin untuk menikah, perempuan yang sangat menyayangi Jongin itu lalu melupakan usahanya, dan membuat Jongin merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang. Jongin memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana, tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas, sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga _privacy_ , Jongin mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri, dan memasang dinding kedap suara, yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam, tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam kegelapan, dasinya sudah terlepas dan matanya dingin.

Besok adalah hari audisi. Jongin tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi, dan Jongin tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

 _Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik._

"Ayo cepat." Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Sehun mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Chanyeol menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih, memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Jongin beserta dua mentor senior di akademi, duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula, semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Sehun melirik beberapa peserta perempuan lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Jongin. Bahkan kemudian Chanyeol menyenggolnya dan tersenyum,

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Chanyeol bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Ya. Jongin memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi bagi Sehun, tidak ada lelaki yang setampan Chanyeol di dunia ini.

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Chanyeol sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dengan sayang,

"Kau pasti berhasil Chanyeol, dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Jongin setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan kagum. Chanyeol tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya.

Perasaan Sehun dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Teknik Chanyeol tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan Sehun memandang penuh harap ke wajah Jongin. Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sehun langsung harap-harap cemas, dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Chanyeol lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Chanyeol karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Chanyeol akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Sehun tidak akan tahan melihat Chanyeol kecewa.

Setelah Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Jongin dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sehun yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Chanyeol tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Chanyeol. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Sehun menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Chanyeol memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Sehun. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Sehun dengan sayang,

"Ayo Sehun, bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Sehun hangat sebelum Sehun melangkah ke depan.

Sehun berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Chanyeol lolos.

Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, memasang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Jongin lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti _symphony_ 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Jongin tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Jongin sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Jongin sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu... oh bukan, itu perempuan itu. Jongin mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. _Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?_

Jongin menatap perempuan itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Jongin sadar bahwa perempuan itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan gaun warna putihnya yang melebar di bagian bawah, dan berkibar setiap dia bergerak, dia tampak cantik dan menawan, berbeda dengan celana pendek serta t-shirt kebesaran yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka. Gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, lekuk tubuh perempuan yang beranjak dewasa - meskipun tentu saja Jongin tidak tertarik untuk merayu perempuan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini, dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti perempuan ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Jongin lebih suka berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah matang. Perempuan ini jelas jauh sekali dibawah kriterianya, masih remaja, ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil. Jongin sudah mencoret perempuan itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya?_ Jongin mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Sehun - Jongin mencatat dalam hati, Sehun memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Jongin menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

 **TBC**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **ohhanniehunnie, relks88, MinnieWW, kjinftosh, Kim Sohyun,** , **AwKaiHun** **, SinAB**

 **Makasih buat yang udh review, fav, follow fic ini^^ dan makasih juga buat Siders yang berkenan baca fic ini^^ Esy tau kalian para siders punya alasan sampe gk bisa review. Mudah-mudahan di chap selanjutnya kalian bisa review.**

 **Ada yang pengen fic ini buat dipanjangin, tapi maaf yah. Esy emang meremake novel ini sama persis kayak karya Kak Santhy. Esy hanya merubah nama dan latar aja. Selain itu gak ada lagi yang esy ubah.**

 **Esy udah selesai meremake novel ini. Dan datanya udah tersimpan rapi di laptop. Gimana kalo kita buat jadwal aja. esy bisa seminggu 2x update. Nah kalian tinggal nentuin hari-hari apa esy updatenya. Gimana?**

 **Kalau emng gak mau, yaudah esy update tiap ada kesempatan aja yah. Heheh :v**

 **Oh iya, jangan panggil esy 'Thor', Esy bukan anggota avenger yang selalu bawa palu**

 **Yang pengen kenal lebih dekat sama esy, bisa add akun sosmedku**

 **BBM: 5B2663C8**

 **Line : e.l.y. .j.s**

 **Ig : yyyosh_esy**

 **Fb : Esy**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Esy tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kolom review yah^^**


	3. Chapter 3

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Jongin ternganga.

 _Anak perempuan ini... anak perempuan ini_...

Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Jongin, membanjirinya, ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Sehun memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. _Tchaikovsky_ tentu saja adalah favorit Jongin. Dia menguasai semuanya, dan suka mendengarkannya, amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya.

Sehun memainkannya dengan begitu mudah, gerakan tangannya menggesek biola, berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami, semuanya begitu sempurna. Perempuan ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Jongin berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Jongin tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Sehun memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain. Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya, biola dari ayahnya adalah _Stradivarius_ , buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Jongin amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah mamanya. Biola yang sering dipakai Jongin sekarang sangat mahal dan langka, diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Jongin, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Biola ini dibuat untuk _Paganini_ tahun 1759, seorang pemain biola luar biasa, terkenal jenius dengan permainan biola yang sangat brilian. Biola _Paganini_ sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli, tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening dan memukau. Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola _Paganini_ dengan baik, Jongin adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu.

Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Jongin membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Sehun.

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Jongin yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung. Sekarang Jongin bermain di depan aula, mengiringi permainan Sehun, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Sehun terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya, dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Jongin yang tajam.

 _Lanjutkan._ Jongin memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Antusiasme itu menular. Alunan musik biola Jongin yang indah dan tanpa cela, membuat Sehun seperti dibangkitkan, dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Jongin itu luar biasa! Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan, menciptakan simponi yang indah, membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis, mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Dan kemudian, jatah waktu lima menit untuk Sehun berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih, memainkan nada awal _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_ sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Jongin.

Ketika Sehun memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas, Jongin tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai.

Sehun berdiri di sana, terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji.

Sehun menoleh mencari-cari Chanyeol, dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Sehun, membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu. Setelah itu, Sehun melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Chanyeol, beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Jongin. Tapi yang dituju oleh Sehun hanyalah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Sehun tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang. Sementara Sehun meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Chanyeol.

Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Jongin menatap Sehun yang menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Ternyata perempuan itu sudah punya pacar.

Jongin mengernyit. Lagipula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan?

Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Jongin akan berdiskusi. Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

"Kau pasti mau Sehun masuk dalam list." Mr. Taemin tersenyum menatap Jongin, "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Jongin. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar, di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia." mata Jongin tampak kosong, "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Mr. Taemin menatap Jongin dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembangkannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan, aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi dimana daftarnya?"

Mr. Taemin menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu, "Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Jongin termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu, matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list, lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Sehun setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Chanyeol Segita... Tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah nama direktur Akademi musik ini. Jadi akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga.

Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah pacar Sehun.

 _Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Jongin._

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area prasmanan. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Sehun bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa, tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Sehun melahap roti pisang di depannya - makanan penutupnya - dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Sehun yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang, karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Sehun meminum teh manisnya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum, lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Sehun selesai makan,

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu, orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." gumamnya menggoda, membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah,

"Aku lapar." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Sehun kagum, "Kau hebat sekali tadi, luar biasa bisa membuat Jongin mengiringi permainanmu, dan kau hebat, bisa mengimbangi permainannya, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."

Sehun tertawa, "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Jongin sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi, kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung."

Tidak. Sehun tidak sekedar beruntung, Chanyeol tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ketika Sehun memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Jongin. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Sehun, matanya bercahaya, mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa Jongin ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan direncanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan. Chanyeol menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat,

"Ayo Sehun." ajaknya, dan tanpa kata Sehun mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Jongin yang duduk tenang di kursinya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya, dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi, bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan, beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi, karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat, Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Sehun melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Chanyeol dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas, jantung Sehun tiba-tiba ikut berdebar, tinggal dua nama lagi dan Chanyeol belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Chanyeol lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi.

Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. nama Chanyeol disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Akhirnya aku lolos Sehun!" serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan, dan itu adalah nama Sehun. Chanyeol dan Sehun membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa bahagia,

"Kau lolos juga!" serunya senang, "Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sehun, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun masih berangkulan, tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa, aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Chanyeol masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Sehun sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Chanyeol yang masih merangkulnya terhenti, membuat langkah Sehun yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Sehun mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..." matanya mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Jongin... lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Sehun, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka...

Karena Chanyeol masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Jonginlah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu. Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona,

"Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Chanyeol tampak terpaku, tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Jongin, tak kalah sopan,

"Terimakasih, sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola..." Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan." tatapannya tersirat, penuh arti membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Sehun kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja?

Ketika Sehun hanya diam saja, Jongin melanjutkan.

"Permainan biolamu sangat hebat, dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." gumamnya lembut.

Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Sehun terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." gumam Jongin setengah geli melihat ekspresi Sehun. Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Chanyeol dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?" Kyungsoo, kekasih terbaru Jongin. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Jongin yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Kyungsoo. Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai, Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti.

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak. Oh Tentu saja, Kyungsoo adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti ibunya, Kyungsoo telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya. Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Kyungsoo melemparkan umpan kepada Jongin, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya, perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Kyungsoo akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Kyungsoo tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Jongin akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu aku baru saja mengaudisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Jongin bergumam dingin, berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan menggoda Kyungsoo duduk merapat padanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Jongin sedang tidak tertarik, pun ketika Kyungsoo berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah." dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Kyungsoo, "Sampai nanti Kyungsoo."

Dan kemudian Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Kyungsoo pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

Sekali lagi Jongin terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Jongin mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah... nada duetnya bersama Sehun.

Anak perempuan kecil itu adalah berlian. Jongin mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya rusak.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos." Mamanya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Sehun, yang langsung dimakan Sehun dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan mamanya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Sehun tertawa, menggoda mamanya yang mengerutkan keningnya. Mamanya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik, Sehun takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah mamanya yang masih cantik.

"Mama yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasratmu." Mama Sehun duduk di depan Sehun dan tatapannya berubah serius, "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Jongin ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Sehun."

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang mama mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Sehun tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mamanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan mamanya yang sangat enak.

Sampai kemudian mamanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat... mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Sehun dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian mamanya masih seperti itu hingga Sehun merasa cemas,

"Ada apa mama?"

Mamanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya, tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar,

"Itu tadi... Astaga. Itu tadi Jongin sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi, katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **kjinftosh : Wahh.. yang bener? kamu tertarik banget sama novel ini? berarti kita sama dong :v makasih udah mau review^^**

 **qtpoop : Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih yah semangatnya. Makasih juga udah mau review^^**

 **AwKaiHun : sehun suka chan dan chan cinta esy *digampar.. hahahaha :D Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **Cho Hyunjo : iya ini novel kak santhy. :) aku juga kepingin beli, tapi kayaknya susah nyari novelnya. Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **MinnieWW : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review^^**

 **mamasehun1214 : Salam kenal juga. Aku gak bakalan berhenti di tengah jalan kok. Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **relks88 : hahaha nanggung? gakpapa supaya kamu penasaran terus :D Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **kaihunlicious : Kenapa harus chan terus? hmmp mungkin karna chan cinta Esy :v sehun udah memukau aku dari dulu kok :D Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **: Emang sehun cantik kok, cantiknya sehun sama kayak aku *Apa ini/?* Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **Icha : Mungkin karna jongin sayang Esy :D Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **YunYuliHun : Aku gak bisa banyangin. terlalu indah, sempurna dan wow *Eaa* Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **Bottomsehunnie : Aku juga suka cerita kak santhy. Makasih semangatnya. Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **: Hahahah aku juga ngerasa aneh pas bacanya :v secara jongin itu mukanya gak ada cantik-cantiknya :v Makasih udah mau review^^**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, fol fic ini.** **J** **Makasih juga buat Siders yang udah berkenan baca. Esy tau kalian para siders pasti akan hadir di deretan para reviewers :D**

 **Aduuuuhhh Esy minta maaf karna bikin Kyungsoo ternistakan di ff ini :'( tolong ampuni hamba. Buat KaiSoo Shipper esy minta maaf bgt. Aku bingung member mana yang cocok jadi tokoh Arlene di novel ini. :v Jadi dengan terpaksa yahh gitudeh.**

 **Esy udah buat jadwal buat fic ini. Esy bakalan update fic ini seminggu dua kali, setiap hari Minggu dan Rabu. aku updatenya hari minggu karna aku tau hampir semua orang itu nyantai kalo hari minggu, Menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Kalau ada kesempatan esy janji deh besok 'It's Not Sweet' bakalan di update ch2'nya. Jadi sampai jumpa besok Readers-nim^^**

 **At the last.. Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, dia terperangah,

"Apa?"

"Itu Jongin..." Mamanya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama, "Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." lalu mamanya seolah tersadar, "Cepat Sehun, selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, mamanya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu, mamanya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Sehun yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang mama.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Sehun? Ayo cepat kita berangkat."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu cokelat di depannya. Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu... yah padahal masih banyak... gumamnya dalam hati, mengutuk Jongin yang menelepon pagi-pagi.

Tetapi baru kali ini mamanya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Sehun menjadi murid khusus Jongin benar-benar berarti baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat akan papanya, papanya adalah pemain biola... mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang mama ingin agar Sehun mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu, setelah sang mama memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Sehun melalui koridor, menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Sehun, dan mama tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Jongin tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelumnya, jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Sehun cuma mangut-mangut, meskipun dalam benaknya dia kebingungan. Kenapa Jongin memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya... bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Sehun yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar?

Dan juga, Chanyeol pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini... ah Chanyeol! Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa bersalah... harusnya Chanyeol yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Chanyeol tentu saja ada di atas Sehun, dan juga hasrat Chanyeol bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Chanyeol terhadap Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati, dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat. tetapi Sehun tahu Chanyeol pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, mama." Sehun bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian mamanya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah mamanya terhenti, perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Sehun terkejut,

"Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Entah apa pertimbangan Jongin memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya mama, karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku... aku...aku..."

"Kau memikirkan Chanyeol?" sang mama mengangkat alisnya, "Dia pasti akan mengerti, dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Sehun." mamanya menggandeng Sehun lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu, dan mama Sehun mengetuknya,. dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Mr. Taemin yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Mama Sehun dan Sehun masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Jongin yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada mama Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

Mr. Taemin menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya,

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Jongin menawarkan Sehun menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, menatap Jongin yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Mr. Taemin?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." gumam Mama Sehun cepat.

Mr. Taemin mengangguk, "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa, bukan begitu Sehun? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Jongin."

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara, dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Jongin yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun,

"Apa?" desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya." Sehun berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu terasa tidak benar, masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Sehun!" mamanya memanggilnya gusar, "Mama sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Chanyeol!" sang mama berdiri hendak mengejar Sehun, tetapi Jongin sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah mama Sehun.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." gumam Jongin cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Sehun.

Sehun berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir.

Mamanya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah, dan mungkin mamanya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Demi Chanyeol... dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" suara Jongin yang tenang membuat Sehun terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Jongin ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya, Sehun mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Jongin mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Jongin yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Jongin cukup tinggi sementara Sehun mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi pacarmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, _Pacarnya?_

"Mamamu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Chanyeol, dia pacarmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan pacarmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Chanyeol." Sehun membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Chanyeol. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada aku."

Langkah Jongin terhenti seketika, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Jongin berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung,

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Sehun yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Sehun, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." bibir Jongin menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat, "Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu sehingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." bisiknya pelan di telinga Sehun , dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku karena ciuman itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Jongin yang makin menjauh.

"Mama sangat kecewa kepadamu, Sehun." sang mama berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan mamanya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas... Jongin.. lelaki itu, kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Jongin melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Jongin memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan, tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua...bukankah itu memang selera Jongin? tetapi kenapa dia? kenapa Jongin menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehun!" sang mama memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apakah kau mendengar perkataan mama?

Sehun mengehela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku mama... aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik."

Mamanya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudia, "Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Sehun."

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

Sehun melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Mamamu menyuruhku langsung ke sini, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa agak canggung, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Chanyeol sering sekali bermain di kamarnya, tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Chanyeol tampak geli membaca keraguan Sehun, dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Sehun, dan duduk di kursi belajar Sehun.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Chanyeol terkekeh, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Sehun yang didominasi warna pink dan boneka-boneka kelinci dengan warna senada.

Sehun mendengus, pura-pura kesal, "Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Mama yang menyuruhmu ya?" Sehun melangkah di depan Chanyeol dan duduk di tepi ranjang,

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,

"Ya, mamamu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Sehun memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meskipun kau membujukku."

"Sehun." suara Chanyeol tampak sabar, seperti suara yang selalu digunakannya ketika Sehun merajuk di waktu mereka kecil, "Itu kesempatan besar, dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Sehun memasang wajah datar, "Bukan hanya karenamu kok, aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas." Chanyeol menyela. "Penilaian Jongin bukan main-main, Sehun. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius, dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Dan lagipula, menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Sehun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Sehun, wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Sehun tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Sehun, demi aku. Oke?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak janji."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Jongin, kau tahu Baekhyun mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Baekhyun?" Sehun menyambar, sedikit bingung ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah teman seangkatan Chanyeol di akademi musik dulu, dia seorang pemain piano, sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat feminim dan lembut, begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

"Iya, Baekhyun, kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu." Senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama papa, dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Italia... tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Indonesia karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan, kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Sehun tahu, dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Chanyeol begitu memuja Baekhyun membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya. Tetapi waktu itu Baekhyun sudah punya pacar, dan Chanyeol tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Sehun bisa tenang. Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lulus dari akademi, dan Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Sehun merasa tenang... apalagi setelah itu Chanyeol tampaknya tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun kembali? ... tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun... begitu kata Chanyeol tadi.

Sehun langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama, perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Sehun, sudah malam." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Sehun sebelum pergi, "Ingat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

 _Kenapa dia mencium Sehun? Kenapa dia mencium anak perempuan ingusan itu?_

Jongin merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh Astaga, Jongin yang begitu berpengalaman kepada perempuan, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Sehun, anak ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!

Dan kenapa pula Sehun berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain?

Hati Jongin dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia akan membuat Sehun memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Sehun mungkin jenis perempuan yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya, pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar... mungkin saja Sehun sengaja memanipulasi Jongin. Mungkin saja Sehun seculas perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya selama ini, seculas ibunya...

Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu kepadanya, dia akan memberi Sehun pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

MinnieWW, AwKaiHun, Cho Hyunjo, mamasehun1214, ohsanie, Kim Sohyun, relks88, ohhanniehunnie, , hanhyewon357, , YunYuliHun

Esy nepatin janji buat update hari minggu. Hehehe :v

Esy juga minta maaf kemaren banyak uname yang gak kebaca, semua uname yg pake titik gak timbu. Jadih maaf yah L

Jujur esy rada gimana gitu sama jongin. Scandal kemaren itu biksan esy kecewa sama jongin :v pasalnya jongin pernah bilang kalo dia gakmau pacaran tapi ahh sudalah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kita sebagai para Tinkerbelle harus selalu mendukung Peterpan bukan? Sekarang Peterpan sudah menemukan Wendy mereka, Tinkerbelle harusnya mendukung bukan? Setidaknya kita bisa jadi Guardian Angel buat mereka. Semangatin mereka :') *jadi baper*

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya..

Jangan lupa review^^


	5. Chapter 5

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

"Kelas Jongin akan dimulai lusa." Chanyeol yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Sehun untuk menumpang sarapan - seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Jongin?"

Sehun menelan susu cokelatnya dengan susah payah ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia terlah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Sehun mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Jongin kepadanya itu?

Chanyeol sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Sehun, dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan mama Sehun, dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Jongin akan ada pesta perayaan, sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang, dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu." Sehun tahu tentang pesta itu, biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Sehun belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu, selain karena dulu dia masih kelas yunior, mama Sehun melarang Sehun mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya.

Tetapi sekarang Sehun sudah delapan belas tahun. Mamanya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang terpadu sempurna. Mungkin... mungkin kalau Chanyeol menemaninya ke pesta itu, mamanya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu.

Sehun langsung membayangkan, itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Chanyeol, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Chanyeol, diiringi musik waltz yang romantis, dalam gaun yang seperti puteri... ya ampun... rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam." tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergumam, membuat Sehun tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun, tetapi dia akan datang dengan ayahnya, kau tahu ayahnya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari... Ayahku juga sama, dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta, nah kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini berbarengan, jadi. aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Jongin."

Perasaan Sehun yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya, benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Sehun, semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Chanyeol, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Sehun hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? kau mau membantuku bukan Sehun?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan, "Aku mohon, karena pertemuan dengan Baekhyun amat sangat berarti untukku."

Sehun tergeragap, lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Chanyeol."

"Pergi dengan Chanyeol?" mamanya mengangkat alisnya, "Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam, dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa." ada ketidaksetujuan di dalam suara mama Sehun, "Lagipula mama tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena mama tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam..."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mamanya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Mama, aku sudah delapan belas tahun... dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku, lagipula aku pergi dengan Chanyeol, dia akan menjagaku."

Sang mama tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang,

"Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam." Mama Sehun mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan tomboi itu, "Pestanya besok, dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun, Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyit. Gaun? hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Semua gaunnya gaun santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya, selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja...

Mamanya menatap ekspresi Sehun dan tersenyum geli, "Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja gaun." gumamnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Sehun yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah gaun setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu.

Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih, modelnya melekuk di tubuh sampai ke pinggang, lalu jatuh terjuntai melebar ke bawah, sampai semata kaki. Mamanya juga memilihkannya sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Sehun menatap gaun yang digantungkan oleh mamanya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

Yah... secantik apapun penampilannya nanti, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya, karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Sehun.

Malam pesta itu tiba. Jongin memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram, dia harus menjemput Kyungsoo, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Jongin sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Kyungsoo jika waktunya tepat.

Jongin memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua, dia memilihnya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan ibunya, karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Sehun melintas di benak Jongin. Apakah Sehun akan datang ke pesta dansa itu? Jongin tersenyum sinis, seharusnya Sehun datang, dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Chanyeol, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah... pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Sehun benar-benar datang, dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Sehun tidak berkutik lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

Sehun menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit, dia tampak seperti perempuan yang berbeda malam ini, dengan gaun feminim dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan mamanya ke pesta.

Sang mama juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya,

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta." Mama Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo, temui Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di bawah, dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." gumam sang mama, membuat pipi Sehun memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Sehun melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga, dia memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, sekarang saja kakinya sudah terasa pegal. Sehun berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan, dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir gara-gara sepatu ini.

Dan benar, sepertinya Chanyeol terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Sehun.

"Wow... gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu, Sehun. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan?"

Chanyeol tergelak, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Sehun menuju mobilnya,

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku jarang sekali memandangmu sebagai perempuan." gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Sehun merenungkan kata-kata Chanyeol... jadi begitu, Chanyeol jarang memikirkannya sebagai perempuan, karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Sehun kepadanya. Sehun menghela napas pedih, yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan, menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi... bukankah kata-kata Chanyeol tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Sehun tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Mungkinkah gaun dan penampilan feminim ini memberikan kesempatan baginya? Mungkinkah Chanyeol terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

Yah. Sehun sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

Harapan Sehun langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang rupanya sudah menunggu Chanyeol di lobby ruang dansa. Baekhyun luar biasa cantiknya dengan gaun warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang. Dan perempuan itu tampak seperti perempuan dewasa - Sehun melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang sintal dengan lekuk menonjol dan seksi di buah dada dan pinggulnya yang seperti gitar spanyol - Yah bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau cantik sekali." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh, bagiku kau adalah perempuan tercantik di pesta ini."

Kata-kata Chanyeol langsung membuat hati Sehun mencelos, untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Baekhyun akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya,

"Hai Sehun, apa kabar?"

Sehun mencoba tersenyum manis, "Kabarku baik." dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa, "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi ya Sehun, aku sudah berjanji kepada mamamu, dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik sekilas kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia pergi, dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Chanyeol sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Baekhyun.

Pesta itu ramai, dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Sehun memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa. Pesta ini meriah tentu saja, dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah, tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Sehun menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para psangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Chanyeol tentunya. Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud...

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Chanyeol yang tengah menggandeng Baekhyun sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merasa seperti manusia paling merasan sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Sehun terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Chanyeol bukan kekasihku, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana, "Oh ya, dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Pipi Sehun memerah, menyadari bahwa Jongin mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa, itu bukan urusanmu." gumamnya dingin, lalu hendal melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Jongin menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Sehun." suaranya lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian, "Ayo kita berdansa."

Dan kemudian tanpa Sehun bisa menolaknya, Jongin setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Sehun berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Tetapi rupanya Jongin adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar, dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Sehun, dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" tebak Jongin dengan cepat, membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga." celanya, "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." godanya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya menatap Jongin tersinggung, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu."

Kata-kata Sehun yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Jongin malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar,

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Sehun tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Baekhyun. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih... apakah itu benar? mungkinkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Sehun." Jongin tampak jengkel, "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Sehun berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Apa kata Jongin tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Sehun menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang,

"Jongin, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kau diminta memberikan sambutan." Kyungsoo yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Jongin, dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Sehun, seolah-olah Sehun bukanlah perempuan yang berarti untuknya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang berdansa, Kyungsoo."

"Oke." kali ini Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan Sehun dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Sehun. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Jongin sudah berdansa dengan seorang perempuan. Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Jongin dan perempuan itu... tetapi kalau perempuannya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak perlu cemas - perempuan ini jelas bukan selera Jongin, dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, Jongin." Kyungsoo tetap keras kepala, "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Sehun bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Jongin, hanya sekejap, tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Sehun,

"Oke. Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." dan kemudian dengan sopan, Jongin melepaskan pelukan dansanya, lalu meraih jemari Sehun, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Jongin berlalu, Sehun masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Jongin waktu itu kepadanya...dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ketika Jongin menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Jongin, dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa.

Jongin tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya,

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini, dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang duapuluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri, dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempayan di tahun depan."

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin, dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, bahkan dari jauhpun Jongin tampak amat sangat tampan - _sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik_ \- Sehun langsung teringat akan deretan pacar-pacar Jongin yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya, ya.. reputasi Jongin sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda, herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Jongin meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Jongin berbahaya... mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan...

Lamunan Sehun terputus ketika dia merasakan Jongin menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan sebelum Sehun sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Jongin sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya, hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Jongin mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sehun, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Sehun.

Jongin tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Sehun sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang." lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Sehun yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya, "Mari Sehun, naiklah ke panggung." sambung Jongin kemudian, ada senyum puas di sana ketika melihat bahwa Sehun sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

 _Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala_. Gumam Jongin dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **AwKaiHun/ohsanie/MinnieWW/Cho /Kimoh1412/Kim Sohyun**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena di chap sebelumnya ada nama readers yang gak kebaca, aku juga rada bingung kenapa uname yang pake titik gak bisa kebaca. maaf yah yang namanya gak tertulis kemaren.**

 **Aku juga mau minta maaf karna aku gak update kemarin. Padahal sebenarnya jadwal buat update ff ini hari rabu sama minggu. Maaf yah.**

 **Aku kemarin seharian beresin kamar jadi gak sempet update. hehehe :v**

 **buat yang minta kyungsoo diganti kayaknya gakbisa deh :v aku udah terlanjur nge'remake novel ini sampe kelar, udah terlanjur. Maaf yah.**

 **Yang terakhir aku mau minta review^^ gakpapa walaupun pendek, review kalian sangat membantu loh :)**

 **Sampai jumpa hari minggu...**


	6. Chapter 6

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Jongin. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang?

Sehun melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Sehun dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Sehun melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Jongin di depan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Jongin dengan marah dan mengancam, tetapi Jongin malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli,

"Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku." Jongin mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergoph-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka.

Jongin mengambil satu, sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Sehun ternganga,

"Itu Stradivarius?" Sehun tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi. Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka, tidak bisa diduplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya,

Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia. Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini, dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa, dan Jongin ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Sehun,

"Ini warisan dari ayahku. Kau pakai yang satunya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka. Dan Sehun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Jongin. Sehun selalu melihat Jongin memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Jongin. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Sehun ternganga, "Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola itu yang begitu halus. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun... Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan.

Bisakah dia menggunakannya?

Jongin tersenyum, menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini." Matanya menajam, "Bach's Chaconne, bisa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, Jongin rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung, Bach's Chaconne adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya. Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Sehun ragu, biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu, dan terpaku ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya.. Sementara Baekhyun merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Chanyeol merangkul pinggang feminim Baekhyun dengan intim.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya, keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar... Bahwa Chanyeol seharusnya menyadari perasaan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk ke arah Jongin yang menunggunya, "Aku siap."

Jongin tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Sehun. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona."

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona, penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Jongin memulai nada awal, Sehun menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Jongin dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian permainan biola Jongin yang begitu indah membawa Sehun ke dalam dunia musik yang membius.

Semuanya menghilang, para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Sehun merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Jongin, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan, dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat, Sehun bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian Jongin memainkan nada penutup, Sehun mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian... selesai.

Jongin berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Sehun membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana, beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga.

Lalu Jongin tertawa, dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan, dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul, suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Jongin tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang, dia mendekat ke hadapan Sehun, berdiri di sana,

"Kau sangat hebat!" gumamnya antusias, dan kemudian tanpa disangka Jongin membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Sehun, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun, tidak peduli akan wajah Sehun yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Sehun dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Sehun membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

Jongin menciumnya lagi!

Sehun masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Jongin serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Sehun itu.

Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Sehun adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Jongin yang tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Jongin sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang bahkan dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya!

Sehun merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin juga menjebaknya, dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Sehun - yang sudah pasti dikarangnya - di depan umum, membuat Sehun sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Jongin bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Sehun masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jongin mendekat ke arahnya, beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." gumamnya arogan dan memaksa.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa, "Astaga, bagus sekali sayangku, kau bermain dengan begitu indah, gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah." Lalu seolah sengaja, Kyungsoo merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Sehun menatap dengan jijik. Astaga, Jongin mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Sehun harus jauh-jauh dari Jongin, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya.

Jongin sendiri membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyungsoo,

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Kyungsoo?" Jongin tersenyum,

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Jongin itu, bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki Jongin. Perasaan cemburu membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri, cemburu dan waspada, karena Jongin tidak pernah memberikani perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Sehun sebelumnya.

Dan Sehun menerima pesan dari Kyungsoo dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Jongin. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang, kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila." Kyungsoo menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Jongin, lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Sehun, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan selamat juga untukmu, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid Jongin." gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Sehun mencibir, "Saya tidak pernah minta kok, terimakasih." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Sehun membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Jongin.

Sementara itu mata Jongin terus mengawasi sampai Sehun menghilang, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo, membuat hatinya panas. Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Jongin lagi!

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perempuan ingusan itu." Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Sehun pergi, "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Jongin langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? tentu saja Kyungsoo, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, "Tentu saja, kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Jongin tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan ringan, "Jangan kuatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Kyungsoo melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta.

Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa... Jongin bergumam dalam hati, dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

Sehun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan mesra, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar,

"Jadi Jongin yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." gumamnya setengah geli.

Sehun langsung cemberut, "Dia lelaki licik." desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka, "Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu, banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Jongin, dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Sehun memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Baekhyun kepadanya, dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Baekhyun kepadanya, dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan,

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, papaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi." gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Baekhyun sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Sehun yang masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu,

"Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi." gumam Chanyeol lembut, "Kau tahu, Baekhyun juga termasuk penggemar Jongin, dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Jongin, dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Jongin..." Chanyeol mencolek ujung hidung Sehun dengan menggoda, "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

Beruntung?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jongin tengah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Jongin sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Jongin, akhirnya." mama Sehun tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi nyata.

Sehun menyesap susu cokelatnya dan cemberut, hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Jongin. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Jongin.

Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu... semoga Sehun bisa menahankannya. Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya.

Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Sehun dan mama Sehun saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Sehun-lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan kemudian dia terpana.

Jongin berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To:**

MiOS/MinnieWW/Kim Sohyun/hanhyewon357/ /relks88/oh ana7/Kimoh1412/YunYuliHun/Nagisa Kitagawa

Haii semua :)

ini chap 6 nya.^^ mudah-mudahan typonya udah gak ada yah :D

hmm aku cuma mau bilang kalo aku bakalan susah buat update :( hikss..

laptop kesayangan udah mulai error. ini aja udah bersyukur karna bisa nyala + gk error.. mohon maklum yahh kalo aku bakalan update agak terlambat, heheh :v

oke sekian..


	7. Chapter 7

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Jongdae as David

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Jongin di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di kepala, "Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Jongin bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Jongin berciuman dengan Kyungsoo pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting." Jongin masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Jongin, tetapi kemudian suara mamanya menginterupsi di belakangnya,

"Siapa itu Sehun?" mamanya sudah muncul di belakang Sehun, dan kemudian tertegun senyap. Sehun bisa membayangkan ekspresi mamanya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Jongin?" suara mamanya penuh dengan rasa kaget, "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Jongin langsung menebarkan pesonanya, senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali mama Sehun

"Selamat pagi nyonya, saya hendak menjemput Sehun."

Mama Sehun langsung luluh tanpa ampun, "Wah astaga, kau menjemput Sehun sendiri? ayo.. ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Mama, Jongin pasti sudah sarapan..."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali, kebetulan saya lapar." Jongin menyela, melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Sehun memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan mama Sehun dengan tergesa menghidangkan telur orak-arik khas buatannnya dan waffle keju yang disirap dengan sirup mapple yang manis.

Jongin menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Sehun mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati mamanya. Tetapi kemudian Sehun melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Jongin melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang,

"Sarapan yang luar biasa enak, terimakasih nyonya." gumamnya mempesona, dan Sehun mengamati ibunya, menyadari bahwa mama-nya benar-benar tersipu-sipu! Astaga! pesona Jongin memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" Jongin pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Sehun berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya, apalagi dengan dukungan mama Sehun yang sangat antusias.

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Jongin, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka. Astaga, meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Jongin, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." gumam Sehun pelan, tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Jongin, di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius, Sehun mengagumi kemampuan Jongin, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Jongin.

Jongin sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sehun, "Baguslah kalau begitu." gumamnya, "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu, dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar, suasana hening sejenak hingga Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin, dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa?" Jongin melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu." Tatapan mata Jongin tampak misterius, "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Jongin memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Sehun melangkah turun, Chanyeol kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya.

Wajah dan senyum Sehun langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Jongin,

"Chanyeol!" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, sementara Sehun berjalan cepat, mengejar Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya.

Jongin meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Sehun benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Jongin yang berjalan tenang di belakang Sehun dan dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau... kau datang bersama Jongin?"

Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, menoleh sedikit ke arah Jongin yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik, "Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati mamaku sehingga mamaku mendorongnya ke mobilnya."

Chanyeol ternganga, "Jongin...? dia menjemputmu sendiri? wah kau memang benar-benar istimewa Sehun." senyum Chanyeol melebar ketika Jongin semakin dekat, dia menunduk sopan, "Selamat pagi Sir." sapanya tak kalah sopan.

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Chanyeol yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Sehun yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Sehun menjawab, Jongin melangkah pergi.

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa, Jongin benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan, dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali.

Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik. Jongin ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Sehun ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai, "Luar biasa... aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya."

Chanyeol tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Jongin, dan ketika Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol merangkul Sehun penuh sayang,

"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai, dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa, kau benar-benar beruntung Sehun bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Sehun, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" ini hari Senin, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajak Sehun makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop. Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Sehun bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan menyesal, "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Jongin..." senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Jadi aku mengajak Baekhyun jalan, kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol mematahkan hati Sehun tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya... tiba-tiba Sehun sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Jongin.

"Hentikan." Jongin bergumam tajam, menyuruh Sehun menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Jongin menyuruh Sehun memainkan kembali Bach's Chaconne yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Jongin, kali ini solo bukan duet.

Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Jongin.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Bach's Chaconne seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunannya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin." Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Sehun yang menunduk, "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sehun?"

Sehun memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Jongin di dagunya, "Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bukan gara-gara Chanyeolmu bukan?"

Pipi Sehun langsung memerah dan Jongin tidak memerlukan jawabannya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal,

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya." lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Sehun, "Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malahan berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Sehun terpaku, Apakah Jongin menyuruhnya pulang? apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Sehun ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Sehun, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Jongin akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

Ternyata Jongin tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai, di sana ada pertunjukan life music, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali, beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Sehun, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu cafe,

"Kita ada di mana?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, kebingungan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Sehun, "Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa." Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil, "Ayo Sehun, turun."

Sehun masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Jongin menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Jongin, senyumnya melebar,

"Kau datang juga Jongin." sapanya ramah.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah Jongdae sudah di dalam?"

"Jongdae dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam." Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang ada dalam gandengan Jongin, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Selera baru, eh?"

Jongin tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa, tidak mempedulikan pipi Sehun yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Jongin." seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Jongin, "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler."

Pertunjukan Jongin yang spektakuler?  
Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Jongin akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik...

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, Jongdae." Jongin tersenyum, "apakah semuanya sudah siap?'

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu." Lelaki bernama Jongdae itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Sehun, mengangkat alisnya skeptis, "Selera baru Jongin? tidak kusangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Jongin tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia Jongdae, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku, aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruang musik, Sehun terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Sehun tergesa.

Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya, "Biola? tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? kau bermain band?" itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sehun sebelumnya, dia selalu membayangkan Jongin sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Jongin yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya... dan seorang pemain band!

Sebelum Sehun sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan. Jongin tersenyum,

"Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Sehun." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung.

Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. Jongdae yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Sehun berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Jongin yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Jongin yang berbeda...sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan, Jongin memetik gitarnya dan Sehun ternganga...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Thanks to:

MinnieWW, Kim Sohyun, ohsanie, relks88, sehuniesm, hanhyewon357, , Cho Hyunjo, , AwKaiHun, inasaragi

makasi yang berkenan review, fav, fol. makasih juga buat yang masih berkenan baca walau belum sempar review..

duhh kayaknya aku telat sehari yah.. maaf banget. aku emng lagi mengusahakan agar gak bakalan telat lagi. laptop aku error tapi beruntung bisa minjem punya mama :D hehehe :v

oh ya, kemaren di kolom review ada yang panggil aku thor :v duhh kan udah aku bilang jangan panggil aku thor. aku gak pernah bawa palu yeth :v panggil aja esy, bebeb, chingu, say, honey, chagi, yeobo. aku ngerasa aneh aja ada yang manggil aku thor :v kan aku cewek, sedangkan thor yg di avenger itu cowo. kan gak lucu kalo aku sama dia tukeran tempat :D

oke sekian dan terima review^^

BYE BYE :*


	8. Chapter 8

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Mr. Taemin as Mr. Isaac

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

 _Luar biasa..._

Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Jongin bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola. Sehun memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Meskipun begitu Sehun bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Jongin sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir.

Lama kemudian Sehun terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, _band_ terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Jongin yang berpadu dengan suara vokal David yang merdu.

Luar biasa... Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah... ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

Lamunan Sehun tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Jongin dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Jongin berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Sehun masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar, lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Sehun ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung,

"Jongin!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Jongin dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Jongin hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Jongin masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Sehun wajib memujinya, sementara itu Sehun mengamati Jongin dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Jongin, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya... oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Sehun tampak tidak bersahabat, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujuan seperti apa? bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? masih belum puaskah?"

Jongin tertawa, lalu menatap Sehun penuh makna, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Sehun? sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku." lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Sehun terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap antipati kepada lelaki itu, mungkin karena kearoganan Jongin, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati perempuan, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam. Jongin terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada perempuan manapun. Tetapi Jongin berbahaya, dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Sehun dia menyadari bahwa Jongin jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Jongin, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Dibalik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Jongin adalah seorang pembenci perempuan. Dan Sehun ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang perempuan calon korban Jongin, tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Jongin bukan?

Jongin sendiri melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam sambil mengikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis,

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Sehun mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Jongin meliirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Sehun mau tak mau menatap ke arah Jongin, "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja." mata Jongin berubah dalam, "Aku adalah pemain yang emosional, ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku, dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar." Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku, aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku." Tatapan Jongin berubah serius, "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan... sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Sehun."

Sehun terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Jongin. Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi... Sehun memang harus banyak berlatih...

Detik itulah Sehun sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Jongin benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius.

Yah,... mungkin Jongin tidak sejahat yang Sehun kira. Mungkin semua kesan Sehun terhadap Jongin selama ini salah..

"Kata mamamu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Jongin." Chanyeol bergabung bersama Sehun di sofa rumah Sehun sementara Sehun sedang sibuk melahap mie goreng untuk makan siangnya. Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Sehun juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Mama Sehun menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Sehun mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi kemudian Jongin langsung muncul di belakang Sehun, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada mama Sehun dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Sehun untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Sehun. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, mama Sehun langsung luluh dengan pesona Jongin, bukannya memarahi Jongin karena memulangkan anak gadisnya setelah larut malam, mama Sehun malahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin.

Bibir Sehun mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap mamanya kemarin, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya,

"Sehun, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

Sehun menoleh menatap Chanyeol tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dasar." jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Sehun, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Sehun kecil, membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman, "Aku dengar dari mamamu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam, mamamu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan mamamu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Jongin." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak menyelidik, "Apa yang Jongin lakukan kepadamu, Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.." Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah, "Well kau kan tahu reputasi Jongin sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi perempuan manapun, dan kau kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Jongin yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu." Kali ini wajah Chanyeol berubah serius, "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Sehun hampir saja tersedak mie yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa,

"Chanyeol... yang benar saja!" Sehun terkekeh, meletakkan piring mie-nya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi, "Mana mungkin Jongin mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya...mana mungkin dia melirikku anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut, bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat, Chanyeol begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya.

"Kami melihat konser Jongin yang lain..." gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? maksudmu Jongin mengadakan konser? Yang mana? kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu?"

"Bukan konser biola." Sehun tersenyum, "Dia bermain gitar bersama band."

Chanyeol langsung terperangah, "Gitar? dia bermain gitar?" informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan buat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, Jongin pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini... bermain gitar di sebuah band... astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Sehun tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat serius,

"Sehun, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini, entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain... aku mau kau berhati-hati Sehun, jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya..." dengan lembut, sekali lagi Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Sehun. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Sehun,

 _Adik..?_

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Chanyeollah yang telah mematahkan hati Sehun.

*  
Jongin meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja berdering, dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya,

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Kudengar kau bersama perempuan ingusan itu sampai malam."

 _Ledakan kecemburuan lagi._

Jongin tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Jongin pernah memergoki Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Jongin tersenyum jahat, membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Jongin memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Kyungsoo? apakah kau menguntitku kemarin?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Jongin, "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama perempuan ingusan itu."

"Sehun. Dia punya nama Kyungsoo, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'perempuan ingusan'." Jongin menyela tajam, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau menyerah,

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli." suaranya merendah, "Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Jongin, akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu, kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum tipis, _tidakkah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?_

"Sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Jongin sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Kyungsoo sudah berakhir, "Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya, "Jemput aku jam tujuh ya, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan. Jongin tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Kyungsoo dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Kyungsoo berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Kyungsoo." Jongin menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum merayu kepada Jongin, "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu Jongin... dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan datar,

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa." Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Jongin tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar kata-kata Jongin, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku." Ada kilatan kejam di mata Jongin. Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu, dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tatapan Jongin kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian?

Astaga... selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan Jongin, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh. Reputasi Jongin sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Jongin seolah sudah takluk kepadanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Jongin sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban... sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Jongin?" akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata.

Jongin tersenyum, "Tepat sekali Kyungsoo, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka, "Kau mencintaiku Jongin, aku yakin itu, sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara." Jongin beranjak berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan dingin, "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau menjadi pendampingmu lagi." Dengan senyumannya yang terakhir Jongin membalikkan badan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua karena perempuan ingusan itu bukan?" Suara teriakan Kyungsoo itu menahankan langkah Jongin, Jongin membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyungsoo gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Namanya Sehun, Kyungsoo." Bibir Jongin menipis, "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jongin membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata.

Kyungsoo duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Begitu kejamnya!

Dan ini semua pasti karena perempuan itu. Jongin memang membantah, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin, sikap Jongin kepadanya berubah setelah perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Sehun istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Jongin.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo menyala jahat.

Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Sehun itu, agar Sehun tidak menarik lagi di mata Jongin!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to:**

exoL94, Kimoh1412, oh ana7, ohsanie, sehuniesm, Cho Hyunjo, MinnieWW, relks88, hanhyewon357, Kim Sohyun.

Haloooooo!

aku fast update nih.. fic aku yang satunya juga udah di update :D *promosi*

hmmm aku udah gk tau harus ketik apalagi :v

sekian^^

Dont forget to RnR


	9. Chapter 9

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

Jongin baru bangun tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang terletak di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Suara Kyungsoo langsung terdengar ketika Jongin mengucapkan sapaan pertamanya di ponsel,

"Pasti gara-gara Sehun bukan, kau meninggalkanku?"

Jongin langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Kyungsoo tampak aneh... sepertinya perempuan itu sedang mabuk. _Apakah karena dirinya?_ Yah memang ada berbagai macam reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang dihancurkan hatinya oleh Jongin. Ada yang menangis terus menerus, ada yang marah dan mencaci maki, bahkan ada yang mengancam bunuh diri – yang akhirnya hanyalah berupa ancaman kosong. Kyungsoo sendiri kelihatannya berbeda, perempuan itu tampaknya depresi. Yah dari semua perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya, Kyungsoo memang yang paling tampak tergila-gila dan sangat posesif kepadanya... mungkin karena dia memang wanita culas yang tamak.

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo? Dan kau mabuk di pagi hari, sungguh memalukan, seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja."

"Memalukan?" Kyungsoo tertawa histeris, "Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi penantian untuk saat aku berjumpa denganmu, dan sekarang kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja seperti sampah!

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi kepadamu ketika kau memutuskan mengambil resiko untuk memacariku." Jongin bergumam dengan suara dingin, "Perbaiki dirimu dan enyahlah dari hidupku!" Setelah dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar tersebut, Jongin memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Ini bukan Jonginnya. Kenapa Jongin bersikap begitu kejam kepadanya? Kenapa Jongin berubah begitu cepat? Mencampakkan dan menyakitinya?

Ditenggaknya minuman berwarna keemasan dari botol kaca di meja riasnya. Minum adalah salah satu pelampiasannya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah gila.

Mata Kyungsoo yang kuyu setengah mabuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, tidak mengenakan riasan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Kyungsoo tahu dia tetap cantik.

Kyungsoo memang dilahirkan cantik jelita meskipun dia merasa dirinya kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, ibunya yang memimpikan anaknya yang cantik bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, sengaja membanting tulang untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah elite dengan harapan Kyungsoo bisa menggaet salah satu lelaki kaya yang bersekolah di sana dan menjadikannya suaminya. Dan memang kecantikan Kyungsoo membuat para lelaki tertarik kepadanya, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih mangsa yang paling besar, seorang lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan dijadikannya suaminya. Suaminya benar-benar membawa Kyungsoo naik dalam kelas sosialnya, karena suaminya sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar di bidang musik.

Tetapi rupanya pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama, kelakuan Kyungsoo yang suka mencari lelaki-lelaki muda untuk memuaskan sikap manjanya rupanya membuat suaminya muak dan menceraikannya. Untungnya Kyungsoo punya pengacara yang cukup handal sehingga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perceraiannya, toh suaminya masih saja kaya meskipun harus membayarnya dengan begitu besar. Saat ini Kyungsoo hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta bagian dari perceraiannya, bergonta-ganti pacar sesukanya dan menikmati masa menjandanya... sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin... ah lelaki itu begitu mempesona, dengan sikap sopan dan senyumnya yang menawan... dan wajahnya itu.. kesempurnaan wajahnya mungkin bahkan telah membuat dewa dan dewi menangis karena iri...

Reputasi Jongin sudah terkenal, Kyungsoo bahkan mengenal salah satu dari perempuan yang dicampakkan Jongin. Tetapi sikap Jongin kepadanya sangat baik dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Jongin telah berubah, bahwa Jongin telah membuka hati untuknya dan bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya, dan kemudian setelah sekian lama bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo terperosok semakin dalam mencintai lelaki itu, menyerahkan seluruh hatinya tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bayangannya di cermin... disentuhnya pipinya, dirasakannya kelembutan di sana. Pipinya masih halus bukan? Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu memeriksa setiap inci kulit wajahnya dengan teliti... di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dia sadar bahwa dia harus benar-benar menjaga kecantikannya... makanya setiap dia menemukan sedikit saja keriput, Kyungsoo langsung panik dan menghubungi dokter ahli kecantikan langganannya untuk menyuntikkan botox ataupun melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan keriput itu.

Dia ingin tampak muda, cantik dan menarik, apalagi ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin yang luar biasa tampan. Dia ingin mereka tampak sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Dan sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil selama ini... sampai kemudian anak perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Anak itu tidak cantik menurut Kyungsoo, masih lebih cantik dirinya. Tetapi kemudaan dan kesegaran Sehun terasa mengancamnya, membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tua yang sudah layu... apalagi kulit Sehun begitu mulus dan halus, memancarkan keranuman masa mudanya, membuat Kyungsoo memendam rasa iri luar biasa.

Jongin pasti berpaling kepada Sehun karena kemudaan dan keranuman Sehun. Perempuan ingusan itu mungkin membuat Jongin tertarik karena berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacari Jongin sebelumnya, dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau Jongin meninggalkan dirinya karena Sehun.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Sehun memiliki Jongin. Dia akan menghancurkan Sehun sebelum itu terjadi.

 _Jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini?_

Hari ini masih libur panjang dan dengan menyedihkan dia hampir menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merenung sendirian di kamar, mempelajari literatur musik klasik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikuasainya.

Jongin menatap dirinya di cermin dan menggerutu dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tidak punya teman untuk sekedar menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Teman-temannya sudah berlabuh dan menemukan belahan jiwanya masing-masing sehingga memutuskan menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama pasangannya.

Tinggal Jongin sendirian tanpa pasangan dan tanpa cinta dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya, jalan yang penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian masa lalu, melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan yang dirasa pantas.

Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak pernah bisa puas? Semakin dia menyakiti perempuan, semakin hatinya haus untuk menyakiti lagi dan lagi. Ternyata pembalasan dendam itu tidak selalu berujung memuaskan, yang ada, jiwanya malahan terasa semakin hampa dan kosong.

 _Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa amat sangat kesepian... amat sangat kesepian._

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memilah-milah surat-surat yang masuk untuknya, beberapa hanyalah ucapan selamat atas kesuksesan konsernya di Austria, beberapa surat-surat penting dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah undangan pesta perjamuan makan malam untuk nanti malam, yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah salah seorang komposer terkenal yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Jongin langsung mendapatkan ide.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Baekhyun?" Meskipun sakit, Sehun tetap bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahnya dan sarapan bersama, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh siang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bagian belakang rumah Sehun, duduk di sofa nyaman dengan bantal-bantal empuk dan membaca buku. Mama Sehun menyiapkan berbagai makanan kecil di piring dan sepoci limun dingin untuk mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai seperti ini bersama Chanyeol.

Oh, tentu saja Sehun berharap Chanyeol akan tinggal sampai penghujung hari, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama ketika libur panjang seperti ini. Tetapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya bertanya. Sehun sudah terlalu sering terbanting harapannya atas Chanyeol, dan dia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Baekhyun sepertinya semakin sering menyita waktu Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini hingga Chanyeol jarang punya waktu untuk Sehun. Yah, tetapi Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat cantik, feminim dan merupakan impian setiap lelaki akan perempuan idamannya, jauh bertolak belakang dengan Sehun yang tomboy dan seperti anak lelaki.

Chanyeol mencomot biskuit keju hangat buatan mama Sehun dan tersenyum,

"Aku akan berada di sini sampai sore." Gumamnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Baekhyun harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke acara resmi sampai sore, rencananya kami baru akan bertemu malam ini."

Jantung Sehun serasa diremas, jadi Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun?

Chanyeol sendiri tampaknya melihat ekspresi Sehun yang murung, lelaki itu tertawa, kemudian merangkul Sehun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hei maafkan aku ya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, tapi kuharap kau mau mengerti ya Sehun, Baekhyun tidak lama berada di Korea, dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya akhir bulan nanti, dan kami terpaksa menjalin hubungan percintaan jarak jauh."

"Percintaan?" satu kata itu langsung menempel di telinga Sehun, bagaikan belati yang ditusukkan di sana.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak berbinar. "Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan kepadamu nanti, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar membagi kebahagiaanku bersamamu." Lelaki itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua jemarinya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Baekhyun, dan dia menerimanya."

Kalau saat itu ada petir menyambar di depan mereka, mungkin Sehun tidak akan seterkejut sekarang, mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya pucat pasi.  
"Jadi kalian sekarang...?"

"Yap." Chanyeol tertawa, "Akhirnya setelah penantian panjangku sejak dulu, perasaanku berbalas juga. Baekhyun bilang sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah tertarik kepadaku, tetapi dia berpikir ulang karena dia akan segera bersekolah di luar negeri. Kemarin ketika pulang ke Korea, dia bertekad akan menemuiku dan menelaah perasaannya sendiri dan ternyata perasaan itu masih sama kuatnya. Kami akhirnya bertekad mencoba menjalani hubungan ini meskipun harus hubungan jarak jauh nantinya... "

"Bukankah Baekhyun dan papanya sudah menetap di luar negeri? Mereka kan hanya pulang kemari jika ada liburan panjang dan acara penting menyangkut pekerjaan papanya? Akana seperti apa hubungan kalian nanti? Kalian hanya bisa bertemu minimal enam bulan sekali." Setelah menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri, Sehun mencoba memberikan pendapat layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Kan sekarang teknologi informasi sudah semakin maju, hubungan jarak jauh semakin dimudahkan, mungkin nkami akan chatting setiap malam, mengobrol lewat web camera, itu sama saja kami bertemu setiap hari bukan? Lagipula kami bertahan seperti ini tidak akan lama.."

"Maksudmu?" jantung Sehun berdesir, selalu begitu ketika dia merasa akan menerima sebuah kabar buruk.

Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang semakin pucat, matanya bersinar penuh tekad, memandang ke kejauhan,

"Aku sudah bilang pada papa, aku akan menyusul Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri."

Seketika itu juga, seluruh harapan sesedikit apapun yang masih tersisa di benak Sehun, tercabut paksa seluruhnya hingga bersih, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Lelaki itu tertidur.

Sehun mengamati dengan sayang Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dia sendiri duduk condong di depan Chanyeol, memuaskan diri untuk memandangi lelaki yang dicintainya itu selagi ada kesempatan.

Chanyeol begitu pulasnya sehingga tatatapan memuja Sehun ke arahnya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Sehun mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tampan, alis matanya yang tebal, bibirnya yang indah yang selalu digunakannya untuk tersenyum, menceriakan hari-hari Sehun...

Sejak dia pindah ke Korea, Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya, menjaganya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Chanyeol adalah pusat dunia Sehun. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol bilang dia akan pergi ke belahan dunia lain untuk mengejar wanita yang dipujanya, mengejar wanita beruntung itu.

Ah, betapa inginnya Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, mengungkapkan kepada lelaki itu bahwa dia ada di sini, menunggu untuk dilihat, menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyadari cintanya. Tetapi di sisi lain Sehun merasa takut, Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya dan sikapnya seperti menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri, Sehun takut kalau dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Chanyeol akan berubah sikap dan menjauhinya, apalagi jika Chanyeol memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, hubungan mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi kaku dan canggung...

Akan sanggupkah Sehun tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol di dekatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja dada Sehun terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas... dan kemudian, dengan nekad dan putus asa, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Detik yang sama sekilas sinar blitz menerpanya, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sinar itu, lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Jongin tengah berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang belakang dengan ruang tengah, lelaki itu bersandar santai di ambang pintu, tersenyum mengejek kepada Sehun dan dijemarinya tengah memegang ponsel, ponsel yang tadi dipakainya memotret Sehun yang diam-diam sedang mencuri mencium dahi Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas!

Sehun langsung berdiri dengan defensif, sebelumnya dia sempat melirik cemas ke arah Chanyeol, dan bersyukur dalam hati karena lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar, Sehun mendatangi Jongin dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?"

Senyum miring muncul di bibir Jongin, "Mamamu menyuruhku masuk ke belakang dan mencarimu." Matanya sengaja melirik ke arah ponselnya, "Wah sungguh foto yang menyedihkan, kau dengan penuh cinta mencium diam-diam sahabatmu... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?"

Kata-kata Jongin langsung menyulut amarah Sehun, dia langsung menyerang Jongin, mencoba mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Jongin,

"Kemarikan ponsel itu!" Sehun mendesis, setengah terangah berusaha menggapai Jongin yang dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Sehun melihat ekspresi Jongin dan merasa jengkel luar biasa, lelaki itu pasti menertawakannya karena tubuhnya pendek seperti anak kecil, dan Jongin bertubuh tinggi, merebut ponsel itu akan percuma bagi Sehun, apalagi kalau Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti itu,

"Kau jahat! Kemarikan ponsel itu!"

"Percuma Sehun, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil ponsel itu dariku." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan menghapusnya kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan sikap tidak terpuji Jongin, "Kau memerasku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jongin sama sekali tidak tampak malu, matanya sengaja melirik ke arah sofa tempat Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas, "Dan aku rasa kau tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat foto ini bukan? Disini wajahmu benar-benar penuh cinta, sungguh menyedihkan, mungkin Chanyeol akan kaget karena kau menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, dan mungkin dia akan menjauhimu..."

"Oke." Sehun tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar, dan dia takut itu akan terjadi, dijauhi Chanyeol karena perasaan canggung adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, dia butuh bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan kalau satu-satunya jalan adalah dalam posisi seperti saudara atau sahabatnya, maka Sehun tidak akan merusaknya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sehun menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, tetapi dia mencoba bersabar. Dia tidak bisa melawan Jongin sekarang, lelaki itu memegang kartu AS untuk mengancam Sehun dan sekarang sedang berada di atas angin.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku datang ke jamuan makan malam yang akan diadakan nanti malam, sebagai pasanganku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid khususku dan mungkin kita akan berduet sedikit di sana." Jongin tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan izin ibumu, tetapi aku tahu kau akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menolak ajakanku, jadi menyenangkan sekali aku bisa memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau mulai sekarang." Tatapannya berubah sedikit menakutkan, "Lakukan apa yang aku mau, Sehun, dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menghapus foto ini dari ponselku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Balasan review.**

 **ohsanie** : hmm gimana yah :v kayaknya kyung bakalan jahatin kyungsoo deh :D Thanks fo review~

 **Cho Hyunjo** : Liat aja deh, mungkin aja lebih dari pada jari :D Thanks for review~

 **AwKaiHun** : Tenang aja, jongin pasti jagain sehun kok. Thanks for review~

 **Kim Sohyun** : Duhh jangan ke hutan amazon. mending di teleport ke hatiku aja gimana :D Thanks for review~

 **thedolphinduck** : Maksudnya hawa tjabenya muncul pas jadi peran jahat gitu :v *Ditimvuk baek* Thanks for review~

 **MinnieWW** : Ini udh lanjut :) Thanks for review~

 **kaihunlicious** : Iya sehun kayak gak tau terima kasih gitu, padahal kan aku juga pengen jadi muridnya jongin tpi gk bisa *ehh* Thanks for review~

 **hanhyewon357** : Mungkin memang bukan chanyeol yang terbaik buat sehun, mungkin aja aku yg terbaik buat dia :'v Thanks for review~

 **relks88** : hahaha kamu bener banget (y), hmm kyungsoo jahatin sehun gak ya.. mungkin aja iya.. Thanks for review~

 **sehuniesm** : hehehe :v mata kamu jeli bgt :v emng ada typonya.. pas aku cek lagi itu emang jongdae :v gak ke edit :D Thanks for review~

: Iya nih.. kyungsoo bakalan jahatin sehun t.t Thanks for reiew~

 **YunYuliHun** : aku juga agak kecewa juga sih, tapi yah. kita para EXO-L harus dukung mereka, jadi gak usah kecewa terus. yang penting kai masih bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita semua^^ Thanks for review~

 **Icha** : ini udah dilanju.. Thanks for review~

 **Maaf baru bisa balas review kalian sekarang..^^**

 **aku juga mau minta maaf karna hari minggu aku gak update. aku waktu itu lagi ngeberesin kamar yang udah berantakan pake bgt. :v jadi kecapean deh. maafin aku yah..**

 **Oh ya kayaknya ini tanggal 20 april, brarti ini hari ulang tahun si rusa china. duhh aku jadi kangen sama dia. T.T**

 **oke, aku udh bingung mau bilang apa :v**

 **see you on sunday^^ and don't forget to review guys^^**


	10. Chapter 10

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

"Nanti malam kita akan bermain biola bersama. Pertunjukan duet khusus untuk memperkenalkanmu sekaligus menghormati sang tuan rumah." Jongin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ekspresi memberontak di mata Sehun, "Kita memainkan _Beethoven Violin Romance no 2_. Kau tentu sudah tahu musik itu dan mempelajarinya, siapkan untuk nanti malam."

Pada saat yang sama, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak di sofa, seakan hendak terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun langsung menoleh waspada sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol, dan sekejap kemudian, Chanyeol membuka matanya,

"Sehun?" Chanyeol terduduk, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat Jongin yang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum, "Jongin?"

Sehun melemparkan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Jongin yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol,

"Kau ketiduran." Disorongkannya gelas berisi air putih di meja, Chanyeol menerimanya dan meneguknya, lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku tertidur cukup lama ternyata." senyumnya melebar, "Dan apa yang dilakukan Jongin di sini?" dia melirik ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, "Apakah kalian akan mengadakan sesi latihan khusus?'

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai di ambang pintu, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mampir untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang undangan pesta makan malam nanti malam." Matanya melemparkan sinar penuh tantangan kepada Chanyeol, "Aku akan membawa Sehun sebagai partner makan malamku sekaligus berduet bersama di sana."

Chanyeol ternganga, tentu saja dia tahu reputasi Jongin, dan yang dia tahu pasti, Jongin selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya sebagai partnernya di setiap undangan pesta dan makan malam yang dihadirinya, tetapi kali ini dia membawa Sehun, apa maksud Jongin sebenarnya?

Jongin tidak menunggu sampai Chanyeol mendapatkan jawaban, dia kemudian setengah membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Oke aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Sehun, pukul tujuh tepat." Jongin mengedipkan matanya, membuat mata Sehun menyala karena marah, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian seakrab itu." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan spekulatif ketika Jongin sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Benak Sehun masih dipenuhi kejengkelan karena apa yang dilakukan Jongin sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan kilatan aneh di mata Chanyeol,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa selama ini Jongin selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya untuk menemaninya ke setiap undangan untuknya? Dan sekarang dia membawamu sebagai partnernya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham kepadamu?"

"Aku?" Sehun terkekeh ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Chanyeol, "Maksudmu orang akan mengira aku pacar terbaru Jongin?" kali ini kekehan Sehun melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa, dia langsung teringat deretan pacar-pacar Jongin yang elegan dan luar biasa cantik, seperti Kyungsoo misalnya, "Bagaimana mungkin orang mengira bahwa aku pacar Jongin? aku tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya."

"Kau cantik." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tampak serius, "Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri Sehun, aku rasa Jongin juga menyadari kecantikanmu, karena itu dia mendekatimu."

Pipi Sehun memerah, Chanyeol tidak pernah memujinya secara frontal dan serius seperti itu, "Apakah menurutmu aku cantik?" dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Tatapan Chanyeol melembut dan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan sayang, "Kau cantik Sehun, dan karena itulah selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjagamu, aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau disakiti. Dan sekarang aku rasa kau perlu waspada kepada Jongin... mungkin aku salah paham dan Jongin hanya tertarik padamu karena kemampuanmu bermain biola, tetapi aku lelaki, dan seorang lelaki bisa merasakan insting kalau lelaki lain mengincar seorang perempuan..." matanya semakin lembut, "Kau tentu tahu reputasi Jongin sebelumnya, jadi ingatlah, kau harus berhati-hati."

Sehun tersenyum malu-malu, bagian peringatan Chanyeol kepada Jongin sama sekali tidak didengarnya, dia hanya fokus kepada kata-kata Chanyeol, bahwa lelaki itu menyayanginya... bahwa lelaki itu peduli kepadanya.

Chanyeol lalu melirik kembali jam tangannya dan mengerukan kening, "Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus pulang dan bersiap sebelum menemui Baekhyun." lelaki itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang langsung disembunyikannya secepat kilat, dia menepuk pundak Sehun lembut dan tersneyum, "Ingat pesanku, Sehun, berhati-hatilah terhadap Jongin." gumamnya sebelum pergi.

Kyungsoo memandang lembaran undangan berwarna emas elegan itu di tangannya. Ini adalah undangan makan malam yang seharusnya dihadirinya bersama Jongin... sekarang Jongin bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi di mana-mana.

 _Apakah Kyungsoo harus tetap datang? Sanggupkah dia menerima tatapan cemoohan dan kasihan dari orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak datang bersama Jongin lagi?_

Tetapi mungkin saja Jongin akan datang di pesta itu, mungkin saja Kyungsoo bisa merayunya dan memperoleh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jongin lagi.

Ya. Pesta makan malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali... Kyungsoo benar-benar mantap dan bertekad malam ini. Dia kemudian memencet nomor ponsel salon langganannya.

Kyungsoo akan berdandan luar biasa cantik nanti malam, supaya Jongin terpesona dan luluh kepadanya...

Malam itu kembali Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya benar-benar feminim, apakagi rambut panjangnya digulung dengan gaya klasik di atas tengkuknya, memamerkan antingnya yang panjang dan eksotis. Mamanyalah yang mendandaninya hingga penampilannya secantik ini.

Tetapi Sehun cemberut dan benar-benar cemberut. Jongin telah bertindak licik, mengancamnya dan memaksanya datang ke pesta itu menemaninya, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain mengikuti kemauan Jongin. Selama foto itu masih tersimpan di ponsel Jongin, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... hmmm tapi mungkin dia bisa mencari cara untuk mengambil ponsel Jongin tanpa ketahuan dan menghapusnya diam-diam, setelah itu dia akan bebas merdeka dari ancaman Jongin.

Mamanya tentu saja sangat senang karena Jongin membawa Sehun ke pesta ekslusif dan penuh dengan orang-orang penting di dunia musik klasik. Sepertinya dalam penjelasannya yang mempesona kepada mama Sehun, Jongin mengatakan bahwa pesta malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai murid khususnya.

Bahkan sang mama sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit jam malam, seperti yang selalu diingatkannya ketika Sehun pergi bersama Chanyeol...

Sehun mencoba menghilangkan dahinya yang berkerut, tetapi dia tidak bsia menahannya ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari kamarnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh mama Sehun dan sapaan mama Sehun yang bersemangat ketika menyapa Jongin.

Gawat, sang mama rupanya sudah tersihir oleh ketampanan dan pesona Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol kepadanya sore tadi, bahwa dia harus berhati-hati kepada Jongin. Tetapi Sehun tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol sudah tentu salah, amat sangat menggelikan dan tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sampai Jongin tertarik kepadanya. Dia sudah jelas-jelas bukan tipe Jongin, dan lelaki itu tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Menurut Sehun, Jongin benar-benar tertarik kepadanya karena permainan biolanya saja.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan lembut dan mamanya memanggilnya karena Jongin sudah siap menunggu di depan. Sehun melirik bayangannya di cermin untuk terakhir kali dan kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengambil biolanya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar.

 _Yah setidaknya dia harus bertahan untuk melalui malam ini._

"Pergi ke pesta makan malam?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Baekhyun, 'Maksudmu pesta makan malam di rumah keluarga pemusik terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya papa yang mendapat undangan, tetapi dia tidak bisa hadir karena kondisi kesehatannya menurun, jadi dia memintaku mewakilinya. Pesta makan malam itu akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dalam dunia musik, Chanyeol... kuharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta."

Chanyeol langsung teringat akan pesta yang dikatakan Jongin tadi, dan dia yakin bahwa ini adalah pesta yang sama, setelah menarik napas panjang, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan menemani Baekhyun datang ke pesta itu, toh dia bisa sekalian menjaga Sehun kalau-kalau dugaannya benar dan Jongin bersikap macam-macam bukan?

Chanyeol memang mengagumi Jongin, sangat mengagumi permainan biolanya dan menjadikan lelaki itu inspirasinya, tetapi bukan berarti dia menutup mata atas reputasi Jongin sebagai penghancur wanita. Selama ini reputasi itu tentu saja tidak mengganggunya... tetapi sekarang, ketika Sehun yang sangat disayanginya terlibat, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mewaspadai Jongin. Apalagi sudah beberapa kali lelaki itu mencium Sehun tanpa izin... melakukannya seolah itu hal yang sangat biasa, kenyataan tentang ciuman itu sebenarnya amat sangat mengganggu Chanyeol.

"Oke, beri waktu aku setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap, lalu aku akan langsung menjemputmu." gumam Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, memutuskan bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengawasi Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya penuh pujian ketika melihat penampilan Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak berkata-apa-apa dan seolah menyimpan pendapatnya dalam hati

Setelah Jongin berpamitan kepada mama Sehun, dengan lembut dia mengamit lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sikapnya sopan, bahkan dia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun sebelum masuk ke balik kemudi.

Setelah mobil dijalankan, Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, dan rambut yang ditata sangat feminim." Lelaki itu melemparkan pujiannya dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya melirik sedikit dan tak bereaksi, "Terimakasih. Mama yang mendandaniku."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau merusak penampilan cantikmu."

Sehun langsung menyambar, "Tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum kalau dipaksa datang ke sebuah pesta di luar kemauannya.'

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu antipati kepadaku..."

"Karena kau licik dan pemaksa." jawab Sehun singkat, mengungkapkan semuanya.

Jawaban itu rupanya tidak membuat Jongin marah, lelaki itu malahan tersenyum, "Ya. itu memang sudah sifatku, aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau." Suaranya berubah serius, "Dan tentang dirimu, aku benar-benar serius Sehun, aku melihat diriku, kejeniusanku di dalam dirimu di masa depan, dan kalau aku berhasil melatihmu, kau akan sama hebatnya seperti aku."

Kali ini Sehun terdiam, baru kali ini dia mendengar pujian terang-terangan Jongin kepada teknik bermain biolanya, matanya melirik ke arah Jongin dan melihat bahwa ekspresi lelaki itu benar-benar serius.

"Benarkah permainanku sebaik itu?" tanyanya ragu,

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah meragukan penilaianku, aku tidak pernah salah menilai bakat seseorang, Sehun. Dan percayalah padaku, kalau ada orang yang kemampuannya bisa menandingiku, itu adalah kau." Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun, "Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kita mainkan nanti malam?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mau tak mau ketika Jongin mengatakan apa yang akan mereka mainkan nanti malam, Sehun langsung mempelajarinya. _Beethoven violin romance no 2_ adalah salah satu _masterpiec_ e karya Beetohoven yang dibuat sang maestro ketika dia berperang dengan penyakit tuli bertahap yang menyerangnya dengan kejam.. selama beberapa periode itu, sang maestro menciptakan musik-musik yang penuh gejolak, yang berisikan pertarungan batin, kesedihan serta penderitaannya. Tetapi kemudian munculah _Violin Romance no 2_ yang sama sekali tidak mengandung pergolakan batin dan kecemasan dari sang maestro, bahkan musik di dalamnya menimbulkan perasaan manis dan keindahan yang lembut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kata orang, _Beethoven violin romance no 2_ adalah wujud dari perdamaian Beethoven dengan penyakit tuli yang dideritanya.

"Itu adalah alunan musik yang indah, sangat indah ketika dimainkan dengan duet, dan aku percaya kau akan menyingkirkan semua permasalahan di antara kita dan brmain dengan baik, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Jongin. Meskipun dia memang tidak menyukai kepribadian Jongin, tetapi bisa berduet dengan lelaki itu, bahkan lebih dari satu kali, seharusnya merupakan anugerah yang didambakan oleh setiap pemain biola amatiran seperti Sehun.

Mereka turun dari mobil, dan dengan lembut Jongin mengamit jemari Sehun, bersikap _gentle_ sebagai pasangan resminya di pesta. Semua orang menyambut mereka - _salah,_ semua orang menyambut Jongin, dan Sehun hanyalah tempelan - dengan hormat, apalagi mereka sudah mendengar bahwa malam ini Jongin akan memberikan penampilan khusus untuk berduet dengan murid khususnya yang sudah banyak di desas-desuskan di dalam dunia musik sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin tahu. Banyak sekali mata-mata para undangan yang menatap Sehun penuh spekulasi baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Untungnya penampilan Sehun cukup cantik malam ini, sebenarnya ini semua karena mama Sehun yang bersemangat, ketika menyetujui bahwa Jongin akan membawa Sehun ke pesta elit di kalangan musik klasik, mama Sehun langsung menelepon temannya yang memiliki butik kecil tetapi menghasilkan gaun-gaun nan indah, yang langsung mengirimkannya untuk mereka. Untung juga Sehun memiliki tubuh yang mungil sehingga ukuran gaun itu cukup pas ditubuhnya, hanya kebesaran sedikit di bagian pinggang yang langsung dikecilkan mama Sehun dengan keahlian menjahitnya.

Jadi berdirilah Sehun di sini di sebelah Jongin dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa feminim, dengan gaun berwarna hijau gelap yang sangat indah membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan fantastik dan membuatnya tampak padat, berisi dan feminim. Gaun itu rendah di bagian depan, melebar di pundaknya menampilkan sedikit kulit pundaknya yang halus, lalu ketat di bagian pinggang dan pinggulnya sebelum kemudian melebar dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki. Dan gaun itu membuat penampilan Sehun benar-benar feminim.

Para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka di lobby yang penuh dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menbawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan kecil menawarkannya berkeliling kepada setiap undangan yang hadir. Tamu-tamu itu berkelompok-kelompok dan bersosialisasi tersebar di setiap penjuru lobby indah yang mewah itu, musik lembut mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar yang membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan.

Yah, setidaknya dia pantas berdiri di samping Jongin yang penampilannya seperti biasa luar biasa tampannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berbasa basi dengan sang tuan rumah, dan Sehun berharap dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah orang-orang penting di kalangan musik klasik ini.

Hanya itu sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Sehun dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang mengamatinya, dua pasang mata dengan benak berkecamuk yang berbeda.

Ketika Jongin dan Sehun memasuki ruangan pesta itu, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari kejauhan dan ternganga, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu entah bagaimana bertrransformasi menjadi perempuan dewasa yang snagat feminim dan cantik.

Dia tahu Sehun cantik tentu saja, tetapi selama ini Sehun selalu berpenampilan tomboi di depannya, dan Chanyeol hampir menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki, dan juga adik kesayangannya. Tetapi berdiri di sana, menebarkan senyuman lembutnya dalam penampilannya yang luar biasa... Sehun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

 _Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?_

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol menatap ke arah jemari Jongin yang entah bagaimana bisa merangkul pinggang feminim Sehun dengan posesif, dan tiba-tiba, dorongan amarah melandanya, membuatnya ingin menerjang ke arah Jongin dan memukulnya, mengancamnya untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun.

 _Cemburu...?_

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdenyut, dia lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dengan penampilan cantik di balut gaun warna peraknya yang mewah. Tetapi entah kenapa, mata Chanyeol selalu tergoda untuk melirik ke arah Sehun yang bahkan belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sana.

 _Apakah Chanyeol terlambat menyadari perasaannya? perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?_

Sementara itu, mata yang lainnya menatap pasangan Jongin dan Sehun dengan kemarahan membara. Ya, Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut, dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa cantik tetapi diliputi oleh perasaan terhina yang luar biasa.

 _Berani-beraninya Jongin membawa perempuan itu sebagai pasangannya setelah mencampakkan Kyungsoo begitu saja!_

Jadi benar bukan? Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena tertarik pada kemudaan Sehun yang ranum?

Kalau dulu Kyungsoo masih ragu-ragu, sekarang tekadnya makin membulat, dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang melimpah ruah, memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa membakar.

Matanya mengamati Sehun yang tampil begitu feminim dan cantik dalam balutan gaun hijaunya yang indah, dan menyadari bahwa Jongin mengamit pinggang Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun... anak ingusan itu benar-benar mengganggu, Kyungsoo akan melenyapkan semuanya dari Sehun, semua hal yang membuat Jongin tertarik kepada Sehun akan dilenyapkannya! Kyungsoo akan menghancurkan wajah cantik Sehun berikut kemampuannya bermain biola...

Jemarinya gemetar menahan marah, ketika masuk ke dalam tas mungilnya, dan merengkuh logam berkilat kecil yang selalu di bawa-bawanya di sana.

 _Sebuah pisau lipat kecil... tampak kecil dan tak berbahaya tetapi sebenarnya tajam luar biasa..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review :**

izzsweetcity gak pake titik : pastinya dong, :D Makasih udah review^^

misslah : ini udah next. Maksih udah review^^

sehuniesm : hihihi.. chanyeol emang gk peka bgt, aku juga kesel sama dia :D Makasih udah review^^

oh ana7 : di chap ini udh disinggung dikit tentang perasaan chanyeol, mungkin aja dia udah mulai ngelirik sehun . Makasih udah review^^

relks88 : Kapan yah.. hmm tnggu aja di chap selanjutnya yah.. Makasih udah review^^

AwKaiHun : Tabok aja si jongin :v, makasih semangatnya dan reviewnya^^

Cho Hyunjo : duhh jangan dulu, ntar sehun galon lagi :v hmm baek disini cuma nongol dikit, gak jahat kok :v Makasih udah review^^

Kim Sohyun : Mending sehun kisseu aku aja, kan aku nungguin :D Makasih udah review^^

dia. luhane : hehehe, emang jongin genit :v mukanya aja kayak om om mesum :D Makasih udah review^^

ohsanie : hihihi bener bgt, tapi moveon itu susah loh :v sama kayak aku yg gk bisa moveon sama luhan *ehh .. Makasih udah review^^

MinnieWW : ini udh lanjut.. Makasih udah review^^

Makasih udah mau baca+review+follow+Favforite..

aku mau minta maaf, karna kayaknya aku telat sehari deh. seharusnya aku post kemaren yah, tapi aku lagi sibuk banget hari itu, *padahal hari minggu* hiks..

aku juga sebenarnyar rada capek juga sih seharian ini. gamana gk capek coba tadi rapat yang harusnya bisa kelar dalam waktu 30 menit gak selese-selese gegara terlalu ribut, kelar rapat aku juga masih ada jadwal latihan :v ugghh bikin mati.. tapi karna aku lagi mood buat ngepost jadi aku usahain malam ini buat update..

oke deh.. yang terakhir aku mau minta RnR


	11. Chapter 11

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melepaskan jemarinya dari pisau lipat kecil di tasnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi dan berbuat bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo memang selalu membawa pisau kemana-mana sejak peristiwa percobaan perampokan yang pernah menimpanya. Pisau itu memberinya rasa aman, dan seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk melindungi dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak akan menggunakan pisau itu untuk melukai Sehun. Kalau dia ingin mencelakakan Sehun maka itu tidak akan dilakukan dengan tangannya sendiri, tangannya harus benar-benar bersih...

Orang lainlah yang akan melakukan untuknya.

Kyungsoo kemudian menekan nomor ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya, nomor ponsel seorang teman sekaligus pesuruhnya yang setia, karena Kyungsoo selalu memberikan bayaran yang besar kepadanya. Suara di seberang langsung menjawab pada deringan kedua.

"Kyungsoo." Terdengar suara yang dalam dan tenang, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membayangkan senyum lebar orang diseberang sana.

"Tao." Setengah berbisik Kyungsoo memanggil nama lawan bicaranya itu, "Aku ingin kau melakukan seuatu untukku nanti."

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung elegan dan menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang penting dari dunia musik klasik yang datang, dan Sehun beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Tentu saja kalau dia tidak kemari bersama Jongin, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Jongin mengenal hampir semua orang di ruangan ini, dan bahkan dikenal oleh seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

Sehun melihat bahwa beberapa orang melemparkan tatapan kagum kepada Jongin. Yah... lelaki ini tampak berbeda kalau berada di depan umum, Jongin tersenyum sopan dan lembut kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, menanggapi setiap pertanyaan atau sapaan dengan penuh perhatian, bisa dikatakan lelaki ini tampak.. dewasa.

Selama ini yang ada di benak Sehun adalah Jongin yang tukang memaksa, tukang cium sembarangan, tidak sopan dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya.,,,

Kalau begitu, manakah dari dua sisi yang ditampilkan Jongin ini yang merupakan kepribadian aslinya?

"Kita akan tampil setelah makan malam." Jongin sedikit menundukkan kepalaya, berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun. Dengan lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Sehun, mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar intim. Dan sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, sama-sama cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat musik yang akan mereka mainkan dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa di antara semua musik yang ada, kau memilih untuk memainkan itu?"

"Memilih apa?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kepada seorang tamu yang menyapanya dari kejauhan, lalu dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sehun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Pipi Sehun langsung memerah menerima tatapan itu, "Lagu itu... maksudku..."

Mata Jongin langsung berbinar, "Itu adalah melodi yang indah, cocok untuk dimainkan di malam yang juga indah ini... apakah judulnya yang mengganggumu? _Beethoven Violin Romance_ hmm? Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku sengaja membuat kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Sekarang pipi Sehun benar-benar merah padam.

"Aku... aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Sehun melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jongin dan terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin sedang meminum gelas anggur keduanya, bersandar di dekat jendela di salah satu sudut yang sepi, berusaha menghindari keramaian pesta sambil mengamati tamu-tamu yang berkerumun dan asyik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke ruangan besar untuk acara makan malam formal, dan setelah itu dia akan bermain biola bersama Sehun.

Bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh rasa ironi _._

 _Ini gila_. Rasanya seperti dia ketagihan bermain biola bersama Sehun. Ketagihan berdiri di sana mengimbangi nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan alami Sehun.

Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, mengancam Sehun dengan sebuah foto. Foto Sehun yang sedang mengecup dahi Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta.

Sehun yang bodoh dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa dia membuang-buang waktunya dengan mengharapkan Chanyeol? Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik Sehun sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kau datang dengannya."

Suara itu tiba-tiba saa sudah muncul di sebelah Jongin. Membuat Jongin menoleh dan mengerang dalam hati. Sial. Dari semua orang yang ada, dia harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yah Jongin seharusnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan hadir di acara-acara makan malam seperti ini.

"Tentu saja." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah para tamu, "Malam ini adalah malam perkenalan resmi Sehun sebagai murid khususku di hadapan tamu-tamu penting ini."

"Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sama saja menampar mukaku di sini? Datang ke pesta sebagai pasangannya? Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali aku menerima tatapan kasihan dari semua orang karena datang kesini sendirian dan dicampakkan olehmu?"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu datang ke pesta ini sendirian, Kyungsoo. Itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk mempermalukan dirimu." Jongin bergumam dingin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang melihat ekspresi dingin Jongin, "Dia sepertinya sangat istimewa bagimu, kau memperlakukan Sehun seperti anak emasmu."

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan melihat perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur di tangannya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo tampak agak mabuk dan tidak fokus.

"Dia memang istimewa, kalau di asah dengan benar, permainan biolanya akan bisa menandingiku." Jongin menjawab datar dan hati-hati.

"Bagiku tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa menandingimu dalam bermain biola, Jongin. Kaulah yang paling hebat." Kyungsoo menyela cepat, penuh keyakinan di matanya, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Jongin tajam dan berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin, "Apakah ketertarikanmu kepadanya hanya karena dia sangat berbakat dalam permainan biola?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsoo mabuk. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan bersandar di sisi lain jendela, setengah sempoyongan. "Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencampakkanmu karena Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau meninggalkanku." Mata Kyungsoo menyala, "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik kepadanya karena bakatnya, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola?"

Jongin langsung menoleh waspada, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kyungsoo?"

Mata Kyungsoo bersinar penuh rahasia, "Pembalasan."

Dengan geram Jongin merenggut lengan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya penuh ancaman. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo terlalu mabuk untuk merasa takut kepadanya, perempuan itu malahan tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan mata bergairah, senang akan sentuhan Jongin di tubuhnya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun dan kau adalah dalangnya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sayangnya sepertinya sudah terlambat, Jongin sayang." Jemari lentik Kyungsoo dengan kuku yang dicat merah darah menyentuh pipi Jongin penuh hasrat, "Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Jongin. Maka tak seorangpun bisa."

Jongin langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari Kyungsoo, setengah mendorong perempuan itu dengan jijik, tidak dipedulikannya Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh mabuk, dia langsung melangkah menuju area toilet tempat Sehun menghilang tadi.

Sehun sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi... Jantung Jongin berdebar cemas.

Sehun sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca. Pipinya masih merona merah. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Jongin dan lelaki itu langsung menyambarnya untuk mempermalukannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, yah dia hanya perlu melalui malam ini dengan baik dan berharap Jongin segera menghapus fotonya yang sedang mencium dahi Chanyeol dari ponselnya...

Satu langkah Sehun keluar dari pintu area toilet yang kebetulan berada di lorong yang sepi, sebuah tangan kekar dan kuat mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Sehun memekik tetapi sebelah tangan sosok kasar yang menyergapnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Di pinggangnya Sehun merasakan benda keras yang menekan dan tajam, dia melirik dan mengernyit cemas, sebuah pisau!

"Diam kalau kau mau hidup." Suara lelaki yang menyergapnya itu mendesis kasar, membuat Sehun tak berdaya mengikuti kemauan si penyergap, dia bisa apa? Sebuah pisa yang mengerikan sekarang menempel di pingangnya!

Si penyergap itu setengah menyeret Sehun menuju ujung lorong ke arah tangga darurat menuju ke bagian luar rumah. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa melakukan ini kepadanya?

Langkah-langkah si penyergap semakin cepat seakan ingin segera keluar dari rumah besar itu, Sehun bisa mendengar napas lelaki itu terengah di atas kepalanya, dia ingin melirik wajah lelaki itu, bukankah itu yang selalu dikatakan polisi? Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, hapalkan wajah penjahatnya seteliti mungkin. Tetapi ternyata tubuh Sehun yang pendek menghalanginya melihat wajah lelaki itu, lelaki itu tinggi dan besar, setinggi Jongin tetapi lebih kekar dan mengerikan, dan sekarang kaki Sehun mulai terasa pedih karena sepatu hak tingginya terseret-seret mengikuti langkah si penyergap itu.

"Sehun?" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ujung atas tangga, di pintu keluar dekat area toilet. Si penyergap sudah menyeret Sehun sampai ke tangga bagian bawah, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar. Sehun dan si penyergap sama-sama terkesiap mendengar suara panggilan itu. Sehun mengenali suara itu _.. itu suara Jongin!_

Sehun langsung meronta sekuat tenaga merasakan ada harapan, tetapi kemudian ujung pisau yang tajam itu menusuk ke pinggannya sedikit, membuatnya merasa perih dan ngeri.

"Jangan coba-coba." Lelaki itu mendesis tajam, "Ayo!" dengan gerakan kasar, si penyergap menyeret Sehun kali ini lebih terburu-buru, dan kemudian membuka pintu tembusan ke luar rumah itu.

Sementara itu, suara Jongin masih memanggil-manggil di ujung tangga.

Jongin memanggil-manggil Sehun tanpa hasil. Dia bahkan melongok ke area toilet perempuan dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari area kamar mandi, dan kemudian kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

Jongin membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang mengganjal sepatunya itu dan mengernyit ketika memegang sebuah kancing kecil... kancing kecil berwarna hijau... Sehun mengenakan baju hijau..

Matanya membara ketika menemukan bahwa di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu kecil yang mengarah kepada tangga darurat di luar, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke pintu itu dan membukanya,

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil lagi, suaranya menggema di area tangga darurat itu, dan kemudian telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara pintu dibanting di bawah.

Ada seseorang membuka pintu di bawah!

Setengah berlari, Jongin menuruni tangga darurat itu.

Sebentar lagi beres. Mereka sekarang berlari menembus kegelapan taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Si Penyergap rupanya berhasil menyusup masuk ke pesta melalui halaman belakang rumah. Ya. Ini adalah pesta untukn acara musik yang penuh persahabatan, jadi sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan keamanan berlebih kecuali dua orang satpam yang berjaga di pintu depan.

Tentu saja di penyergap tidak sebodoh itu melalui pintu depan, dia berhasil menemukan jalan masuk kecil melewati pintu belakang di tengah taman yang sepertinya digunakan khusus untuk membuang sampah.

Perintah Kyungsoo sangat jelas. Lukai urat penting di tangan Sehun, dan buat rusak wajahnya, tetapi jangan bunuh dia, lalu tinggalkan.

Sepertinya tempat di halaman belakang yang penuh pohon ini cukup cocok untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Tao, si penyergap sebenarnya tidak suka melukai perempuan... tetapi ini adalah pekerjaan, dan bayarannya menggiurkan.

harus buru-buru melakukan tugasnya dan kemudian bergegas pergi dari rumah ini, menghilang di kegelapan. Suara-suara yang memanggil di belakangnya tadi tidak main-main, dan kalau dia tidak cepat, pemilik suara itu akan mengejar mereka. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu atau dua tikaman sebelum perempuan mungil ini sempat menjerit, kemudian dia bisa melompat melalui pintu belakang itu dan kabur dalam kegelapan.

Dengan kasar, Tao membanting tubuh Sehun ke tanah, begitu keras hingga Sehun memekik kesakitan, sepertinya tingkah kasarnya telah membuat Sehun cedera, perempuan itu meringis, melirik ke arah kakinya yang terkilir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau...?" suara Sehun berubah ngeri ketika pisau di tangan Tao memantulkan cahaya bulan, tampak mengancam, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Suara Sehun ketakutan bercampur panik, dia berusaha beringsut menjauh, tetapi kakinya terkilir, amat sangat sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi sang penyergap.

Sayangnya itu tak berarti banyak, karena sang penyergap sekarang berdiri menjulang di atasnya, tubuhnya menghalangi bayangan bulan dan wajahnya hampir seperti siluet, tetapi Sehun bisa merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai,

"Maafkan aku cantik, sayangnya aku harus melukaimu." Suara si penyergap serak dan mengerikan, dan pada detik itu, si penyergap mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Sehun. Sehun sontak menjerit keras-keras, berusaha beringsut mundur dan menaruh tangannya di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Lalu detik berikutnya berlangsung cepat, pisau si penyergap tidak mengayun kepadanya, tubuh si pernyergap terbanting kesamping, ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari belakang.

 _Itu Jongin!_

Jongin datang menolongnya! Dan sekarang kedua lelaki itu sedang bergulat di tanah, tetapi si penyergap membawa pisau dan Jongin hanya memakai tangan kosong!

Sehun menjerit, mencoba memanggil bantuan, mencoba berteriak agar siapa saja yang mungkin mendengar bisa datang dan menolong mereka. Dia menatap cemas dan ketakutan ke arah dua lelaki yang masih bergulat dengan keras itu. Yang satu berusaha mengalahkan yang lain, pukulan-pukulan dilayangkan dan Jongin berusaha menangkis tikaman-tikaman pisau dari si penyergap, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketakutan dan semakin menjerit keras sampai suaranya serak.

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berderap yang mendekati mereka, membuat si penyergap panik dan membabi buta untuk melepaskan diri dari pergulatannya dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu mengayunkan pisaunya dengan keras dan kejam ke arah Jongin, hanya beberapa detik hingga Jongin tidak bsia menghindar, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Jongin dan seketika tubuh Jongin tumbang ke tanah, membuat Sehun memekik.

Kesempatan itu digunakan si penyergap untuk melepaskan diri dari Jongin, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah pintu belakang dan tubuhnya menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Sehun menyeret kakinya yang terkilir setengah merangkak mendekati Jongin, seluruh gaun hijaunya berlumuran tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berhasil mendekati Jongin yang terbaring setengah meringkuk membelakanginya, dia meraih tubuh Jongin, membalikkannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Jongin sedang meringis menahan sakit, wajahnya pucat pasi hingga tampak begitu putih di kegelapan kebun belakang ini, dan meskipun sekeliling mereka gelap pekat, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa sebelah tangan Jongin sedang menekan pergelangan tangannya yang lain... dan darah segar mengucur di sana, begitu deras keluar dari sebuah luka sayatan yang menganga lebar dari telapak tangan Jongin hingga melewati pergelangan tangannya.

"Jongin? Oh astaga... _Jongin?_ " Jemari Sehun bergetar menyentuh pipi Jongin yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?" Suara Jongin tampak lemah dan matanya tidak fokus, tetapi dia sepertinya menyadari Sehun yang membungkuk di atasnya, "Ini sakit sekali... aku lelah."

Dan Jongin-pun memejamkan matanya.

Sehun langsung panik, dia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin, tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat, tetapi sepertinya mereka kebingungan menemukan Jongin dan Sehun karena suasana begitu gelap. Sehun akhirnya berteriak-teriak di kegelapan sampai suaranya serak...

Bantuan itupun datang, ternyata itu adalah dua orang satpam di depan yang sedang berpatroli dan kebetulan mendengarkan jeritan Sehun tadi. Mereka segera memanggil _ambulance_. Dan kemudian, ketika bantuan paramedis berdatangan, dan tubuh Jongin yang lunglai diangkat untuk dinaikkan ke ambulance. Sehun kehilangn kesadarannya.

Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah darah itu... darah yang mengucur deras dari telapak hingga pergelangan tangan Jongin.

 _Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggesek biolanya..._  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To Reviewers:**

sehuniesm, Icha, misslah, oh ana7, , relks88, AwKaiHun, hanhyewon357, , ohsanie, Kim Sohyun, MinnieWW, Cho Hyunjo.

Juga buat yg Fav :

AwKaiHun, Cho Hyunjo, Choiminkii923, ClaraYu, Dfandra, Febriana979, Huang Mingzhu, Husnul28, KaiHunnieEXO, Kim Sohyun, Lune Sonya, MinnieWW, Nagisa Kitagawa, awexome, bottomsehunnie, , exobabyyhun, fitrisipit17, hanhyewon357, , kaisaria88, krishunkaihun, mamasehun1214, ohnaohse, ohsanie, sehuniesm, yehet94.

Juga buat yg Fol :

AwKaiHun, ClaraYu, Dfandra, Febriana979, Huang Mingzhu, Kim Sohyun, Kusuma637, Lune Sonya, Nagisa Kitagawa, RHLH17, awexome, bottomsehunnie, carkipul94, , exobabyyhun, hanhyewon357, , kaisaria88, kjinftosh, krishunkaihun, mamasehun1214, ohnaohse, ohsanie, pratomoony, qtpoop, sehuniesm, yehet94.

.

.

Ada yang nungguin fic ini? Aku minta maaf yah, kayaknya akhir-akhir ini aku sering ngelanggar janji. Maaf semanya, aku seminggu ini sakit, mngkin karna kecapean. Apalagi sekolah aku mau ngadain event besar, terus aku jadi panitia plus jadi peseerta :v jadi aku harus bikin project, harus rapat, bolak balik kasih proposal. badan capek, pikiran juga capek, pokoknya capek banget sampe sakit selama seminggu. dan aku sakit di saat enjury time :v

Aku bahkan lupa buat update fic ini L maaf yah..

Dan juga aku sempat down pas baca berita kalau Kaistal ketahuan beli kondom. Duhh berita itu bikin aku langsung males buat ngelanjutin fic ini, walaupun ini cua remake. Sakit banget pas baca itu. Tapi pas aku pikirpikir lagi kayaknya mang penjaga tokonya yang kuker :v dan ternyata itu Cuma hoax belaka, heheheh semangat aku balik lagi.

Aku juga sementara buat fic baru. Fic itu berdasarkan kisah nyata temen aku :v dan fic itu sungguh sungguh kayak sinetron picisan, tapi yah karna temen aku pengen cerita itu dibuat yah aku iyain aja :v ditunggu yah :D nanti kalo ficnya udah jadi pasti aku post *eh malah promosi*

Ok sekian..

Jangan lupa review yah^^


	12. Chapter 12

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan lembut, membangunkan Sehun dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, merasa silau oleh cahaya putih lampu yang langsung menerpa matanya.

"Sayang? Sehun? kau sudah sadar nak?"

Itu suara mamanya. Mamanya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, wajahnya pucat pasi, tampak begitu cemas. Sehun bingung, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Apakah dia ada di rumah sakit?

Sehun mencoba bergerak, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat langsung terasa di kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu sayang, kakimu terkilir..." mamanya bergumam lembut, mendorong Sehun untuk terbaring kembali.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu, kemudian dia teringat... darah itu... _darah dari tangan Jongin!_

"Jongin!" Sehun kali ini langsung terduduk panik, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terasa semakin parah.

Pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Chanyeol masuk, wajahnya tampak muram. Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Chanyeol? Apakah kau tahu kondisi Jongin? bagaimana keadaannya? dia menyelamatkanku dari penjahat itu dan aku lihat tangannya terluka... bagaimana kondisi Jongin?"

Chanyeol terdiam, melempar pandang ke arah mama Sehun yang membalas tatapannya dengan bingung, pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kami masih belum tahu Sehun...yang kami tahu, Jongin terluka parah di tangannya."

Wajah Sehun memucat, "Apakah... apakah dia bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Kesedihan langsung menggurat di wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak perlu berkata apapun, mereka semua pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Ya. Seorang pemain biola yang handal membutuhkan tangan yang sempurna, terutama tangan utama untuk menggesek biola dan memetiknya...

 _Kalau Jongin tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka Sehun akan menjadi orang yang paling bersalah di dunia ini._

Jongin menatap tangannya yang dibalut perban, merenung sendirian di kamar.

Dia tahu bahwa Sehun tidak sadarkan diri setelah insiden itu, dan kemudian dirawat di kamar sebelahnya. Dari salah satu perawat, dia tahu bahwa Sehun belum bisa berjalan karena kakinya terkilir. Insiden ini sungguh tidak disangkanya akan terjadi malam ini, malam dimana dia akan berduet sekaligus memperkenalkan Sehun secara resmi sebagai murid khusus bimbingannya.

 _Dan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terluka, kenapa dia terluka di bagian tangan? Tangan yang paling vital untuk bermain biola pula._

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan, kebetulan Jongin mengenalnya karena dokter itu adalah dokter keluarganya, Jongin sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Dokter. Anda sudah setuju untuk melakukan apa yang saya minta..."

Demi Sehun yang begitu cemas, Chanyeol menemui dokter yang merawat Jongin, dia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang Jongin, kalau tidak Sehun akan selalu dilanda perasaan bingung tanpa tahu arah.

Kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan dokter itu, yang baru keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jongin, dokter?" Chanyeol langsung mendekati dokter itu, dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dokter itu menatap Chanyeol dan mengenalinya sebagai teman Sehun, kebetulan Sehun juga berada di bawah pengawasannya,

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, "Jadi Jongin akan sembuh." Mata Chanyeol menatap dokter itu dengan cemas, "Apakah dia akan bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah tampak kesulitan menjawab hingga Chanyeol harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Dokter? Apakah Jongin bisa bermain biola lagi setelah sembuh?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Luka pisau itu memutuskan beberapa syaraf di tangannya. Yang perlu anda tahu, ketika syaraf perifer di tangannya putus, maka seseorang akan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya, hal itu tentu saja merupakan masalah yang cukup vital bagi seorang pemain biola... kami harus melakukan operasi sekali kali lagi untuk menyempurnakan penyambungan syaraf yang putus tersebut, Kami yakin dengan tindakan yang tepat dan proses penyembuhan yang kondusif maka kemungkinan besar pasien bisa pulih kembali. Kita doakan saja semoga operasinya nanti berjalan dengan baik." Dokter itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal, "Dan bahkan kalaupun operasinya sukses, kondisi tangan Jongin tidak akan sama lagi."

Seetelah memberikan informasi itu, dokter itu berpamitan pergi karena ada urusan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tergugu pucat pasi.

 _Jongin kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya? Apakah itu berarti Jongin tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi?_

"Bagaimana?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol baru saja mencari informasi tentang kondisi Jongin.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Sehun. Sehun sendirian di kamar ini karena mamanya sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju gantinya. Semalam setelah mendengar tentang insiden itu, mama Sehun langsung menuju rumah sakit tanpa persiapan apapun, dia menunggui Sehun hingga tersadar di pagi harinya dan tampak lelah. Untunglah Chanyeol berhasil membujuk mama Sehun untuk pulang dulu, beristirahat sejenak dan kembali nanti sore sekaligus membawakan baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk rawat inap Sehun. Chanyeollah yang menggantikan menjaga Sehun saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Sehun dan tiba-tiba saja merasa kasihan. Insiden ini sudah menjalar menjadi gosip panas di kalangan profesional musik klasik, menjadi _headline_ di berita-berita. Jongin adalah anak emas mereka. Dan sekarang semua orang was-was dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah Jongin akan bisa bermain biola lagi.

Kalau sampai si anak emas jenius tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, orang-orang akan menunjuk kepada Sehun dan beramai-ramai menyalahkannya, karena Jongin terluka untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, matanya tampak dilumuri kecemasan karena Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menemui dokter kalian, dia menjelaskan bahwa Jongin masih harus menjalani operasi lagi untuk penyambungan syaraf tangannya yang terputus... kata dokter itu kemungkinan Jongin bisa pulih lagi, tetapi tidak sempurna."

Sehun ternganga, "Apakah... apakah dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan Jongin bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun serba salah, "Dokter itu belum bisa memastikan, Sehun. Saat ini Jongin sudah menjalani penanganan terbaik, tetapi katanya dia masih kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Kata dokter kita harus menunggu hasil operasi keduanya sebelum menentukan."

Air mata langsung menetes ke pipi Sehun. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana indahnya permainan biola Jongin, bagaimana sempurnanya seluruh teknik dan emosi yang dibawakan di dalamnya, Jongin adalah pemain biola jenius yang sempurna, hanya ada sedikit violinis di dunia ini dengan kemampuan sama seperti Jongin. Dan sekarang Sehun telah merenggut itu semua, dengan membuat tangan Jongin - _benda paling berharga bagi seorang violinist_ \- karena melindunginya.

Bahu Sehun berguncang-guncang karena menangis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol selain memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Kakak!" pintu itu terbuka, dan Luhan, _adik kandung Jongin yang telah terpisah sekian lama, dan kemudian dipertemukan oleh takdir_ , masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Di belakangnya ada suami Luhan sekaligus sahabat Jongin, Kris dan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang menyusul. Mama angkatnya sudah menungguinya sejak semalam, tetapi Jongin menyuruh mereka pergi menjemput Kris dan Luhan di bandara, Kris dan Luhan langsung pulang di tengah bulan madu mereka ketika mendengar tentang Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kecuali kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Luhan adalah salah satu dari orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Luhan." Jongin melebarkan tangannya, dan dengan penuh perasaan, Luhan langsung menubruk kakaknya tenggelam di pelukannya, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang." Kris bergumam, menatap tangan Jongin yang dibalut perban. Sontak Luhan juga menatap tangan itu, dan ekspresinya berubah sama cemasnya seperti Kris. "Bagaimana kondisimu, Jongin?"

Jongin menyadari semua mata memandang ke arah tangannya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tangan ini masih memerlukan operasi sekali lagi lusa."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada dokter...?" Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Tentang pengaruhnya terhadap permainan biolamu?"

Eskpresi Jongin mengeras.

"Tidak. Dokter bilang aku harus menunggu hasil operasi keduaku." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah keluarganya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hei, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, eksekusi atas diriku belum dijatuhkan, bukan?" senyumnya melebar, tampak ceria.

 _Jadi begini rasanya..._

Kembali Jongin termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Dia berhasil memaksa Kris untuk membujuk supaya Luhan mau pulang dulu dan beristirahat di rumah sebelum menengoknya lagi besok. Adik perempuannya itu sedang hamil, dan menunggui seseorang di rumah sakit merupakan hal yang riskan dan melelahkan bagi perempuan hamil. Jongin tidak ingin sampai Luhan dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa.

Kedua orang tua angkatnya memutuskan menungguinya, tetapi sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di bawah. Jam besuk sudah ditutup dan malam sudah larut. Dia tahu kedua orangtuanya tadi meninggalkannya setelah mengira Jongin sudah tidur.

Jongin memang berpura-pura tidur. Begitu kedua orang tuanya pergi, mata Jongin membuka kembali, menatap nyalang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh ayah kandungnya dulu ketika menghadapi vonis tidak bisa bermain biola lagi karena cedera syaraf di tangannya sudah terlalu parah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

Jongin menatap perban yang membungkus tangannya, mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya tetapi terasa sulit dan kaku. Lalu dia termenung... saat ini dia punya rencana, dan apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mewujudkan rencana itu...

Ketika dia termenung, ponselnya berdering.

Telepon itu dari Suho sahabatnya, yang saat ini sudah tinggal di Australia bersama isterinya, Lay. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Jongin.

"Kami akan mengambil penerbangan yang paling pagi." Suara Suho terdengar sedikit keras di telepon, "Astaga Jongin, kami berdua begitu terkejut ketika melihat beritanya di televisi. Insiden yang menimpamu menjadi _headline news_ di mana-mana."

Polisi juga sudah bertindak cepat untuk mencari pelaku penyergapan yang berusaha menculik dan melukai Sehun, sekaligus juga melukai tangan Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu pasti siapa otak di balik semua peristiwa ini : _Kyungsoo._

Ya. perempuan culas itu pastilah yang menjadi dalangnya. Jongin bisa saja membuka mulutnya kepada polisi dan mengatakan kecurigaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak boleh gegabah, pers akan berpesta pora kalau sampai hal ini terkuak. Mereka pasti akan membuat berita dengan judul yang menghebohkan, semacam "Pembalasan dendam mantan pacar", atau "Karma sang playboy". Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia akan membalas Kyungsoo pada saatnya nanti, _dengan caranya sendiri._

"Kau dan Lay tidak perlu melakukannya, Suho, aku baik-baik saja." gumam Jongin kepada Suho

"Kau tidak bisa melarang kami untuk datang." Suho langsung menyela dengan tegas, membuat Jongin tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah, tetap saja arogan dan keras kepala.

"Terserah kepadamu kalau begitu. sampaikan salamku untuk Lay." setelah menutup pembicaraan, Jongin meletakkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menoleh waspada ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan-pelan.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari makan malamnya...

Tetapi ternyata yang masuk bukan kedua orang tuanya. Yang masuk adalah sosok perempuan mungil, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruk di bawah ketiaknya, Jongin melirik ke arah sebelah kaki perempuan itu yang dibebat dengan perban.

Mata Jongin menyipit, "Sehun? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajah Sehun tampak pucat pasi, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis begitu lama, dengan tertatih-tatih perempuan itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang Jongin, berdiri di sana dengan takut-takut/

"Kau terluka karena menyelamatkanku..." suara Sehun mulai gemetar di sela isakanya.

"Memang." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan datar, "Lalu kenapa?"

Sehun tercenung menerima sikap dingin Jongin, tetapi mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, seharusnya Jongin mencaci makinya dan membentaknya karena dia adalah penyebab kalau sampai Jongin tidak bisa bermain biola lagi...

"Aku... aku membuatmu terluka, semua gara-gara aku." Sehun mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya itu tak mau berhenti, mengalir dan mengalir lagi, "Aku datang untuk minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Jongin." Sehun meringis, melirik ke arah tangan Jongin yang dibalut perban, jantungnya serasa diremas melihat tangan itu, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, _apapun_..." suaranya tertelan oleh tangisannya, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Apapun?" Tiba-tiba Jongin tampak tertarik, ada kilat di mata dan senyum misterius di sana. "Baiklah Sehun. Mulai saat ini kau harus melakukan _apapun_ yang aku mau." Jongin kembali menekankan pada kata 'apapun', "Dan setelah itu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **, bellakyu, cho hyunjo, relks88, theodolphinduck, AwKaiHun, , minnieWW, hanhyewon357, oh ana7, YunYuliHun, Love kaihun, Icha**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku telat update lagi yah? Maaf semuanya, kemaren aku ikut study tour sekolahku.. pas pulang aku ngerasa kayak badan remuk semua. aku juga baru sembuh, jadi emang kemaren itu gak vit banget.

Nah kalo chap ini reviewnya banyak, aku janji deh bakalan fast update. Double chap. tapi kalau reviewnya banyak :v

.

.

.

Review nya ditunggu..^^


	13. Chapter 13

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

 _Apapun.._

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa menyesal sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa digunakan Jongin untuk memanfaatkannya. Tetapi sudah terlanjur, lagipula, melihat perban di tangan Jongin itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan kanan merupakan tangan yang vital bagi seorang pemain biola, tangan itu berguna untuk memainkan busur penggesek biola, dan sangat penting dalam menciptakan suara. Tangan kanan bagi seorang pemain biola bertanggung jawab dalam hal kualitas nada, ritme, dinamik, artikulasi dan timbre, tetapi sekarang Jongin terluka di tangan kanannya, kata Chanyeol, lelaki itu bahkan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya...

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan was-was sementara mata lelaki itu tampak berkilat penuh rencana.

 _Apa yang ada di benak lelaki ini?_

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menatap Sehun tajam dan tersenyum mencurigakan, "Oke, sudah kuputuskan."

"Sudah diputuskan apa?" Sehun bertanya, penasaran dengan sikap Jongin yang penuh misteri.

Senyum Jongin melebar, "Kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku, selama tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan, sampai aku sembuh."

Mata Sehun membelalak, masih berharap kalau dia salah duga karena tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan meminta hal yang begitu konyol dan egois kepadanya,

"Menjadi pengganti tangan kananmu? apa maksudmu?"

Jongin memasang wajah datar yang menjengkelkan, "Karena kau aku jadi invalid, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku, bukan hanya untuk bermain biola tetapi juga kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya, seperti menulis, menyuapkan makanan, menyisir rambutku." Lelaki itu tampak geli sendiri dengan kata-katanya, tetapi matanya bersinar menantang ketika menatap Sehun, "Apalagi setelah operasi lusa, aku akan semakin tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku karena masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jadi Kau bertugas menggantikan tangan kananku."

Mata Sehun melirik dirinya sendiri yang memakai kruk dengan kaki dibebat, "Aku sendiri terluka di bagian kaki dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menopangku, aku tidak bisa menjadi tangan kananmu." gumamnya jengkel.

Jongin memasang wajah datar, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi kakimu, aku akan menopangmu." gumamnya tak peduli, lalu melemparkan tatapan menuduh kepada Sehun, "Kau bilang kau mau melakukan 'apapun' untukku."

Sehun terdiam, teringat janjinya lagi, lalu memandang Jongin lama, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Jongin yang licik.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Sehun lembut, perempuan itu tadi memaksa untuk menengok Jongin di kamarnya, tetapi setelah kembali wajah Sehun bukannya lega, malahan lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa." sebaiknya Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah bersedia menjadi pengganti tangan kanan Jongin. Lelaki itu pasti akan marah dan merasa bahwa Jongin memanfaatkan Sehun.

Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah, "Dia marah padamu ya?"

Sehun meringis, mungkin lebih baik kalau Jongin marah kepadanya, mungkin membentak, mencaci dan menyalahkannya. Tetapi tidak, Jongin begitu dingin dan penuh perhitungan sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampak misterius dan Sehun tiba0tiba merasa takut dan tidak nyaman, karena dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa rencana Jongin selanjutnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih menantikan jawabannya,

"Tidak, dia tidak marah kepadaku."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tampak sedih?"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya Chanyeol tidak usah tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya, kalau tidak sifat Chanyeol yang protektif kepadanya mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol melabrak Jongin.

Lagipula, kalau Jongin memang mau mengerjainya, dia pantas bukan diperlakukan seperti itu? Karena dia yang bersalah...

Tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang kemarin lupa untuk dipikirkannya... Si penyergap itu, lelaki menakutkan itu jelas-jelas mengincar tangan dan wajah Sehun dengan pisau, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Lelaki itu bukan penculik acak, Sehun memang sudah ditargetkan.

Ketika Sehun sadarkan diri, polisi sudah menemuinya dan menanyakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Sehun sendiri berusaha membantunya sebisanya, tetapi ketika polisi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia sendiri tidak punya jawabannya.

 _Kenapa si penyergap itu berusaha melukainya? Dan siapakah dia?_

Kyungsoo menampar Tao keras-keras, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Bodoh!" dia berteriak kencang, marah luar biasa, sementara Tao hanya terpatung diam dan tampak pasrah, "Aku menyuruhmu melukai anak ingusan brengsek itu! Bukannya melukai Jonginku, dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, kenapa kau melukai tangannya?!"

Kyungsoo tentu saja mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Jongin yang heboh ditayangkan di televisi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ya ampun. Jonginnya! Kesayangannya! Kekasihnya!

Lelaki itu sekarang terluka, di bagian tangan yang vital pula! Dan itu semua karena kebodohan Tao.

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu ini dengan berhasil di tugas berikutnya Tao! Kali ini jangan sampai gagal, kau harus bisa melukai Sehun!" suaranya masih tinggi karena emosi, dan ketika Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo mendengus lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Tao,

Dalam langkahnya, dia membayangkan Jongin, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa sampai detik ini, tidak ada polisi yang datang menanyainya. Padahal kalau Jongin mau mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa sebelum penyerangan atas Sehun itu, Kyungsoo jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia merencanakan menyakiti Sehun, pasti sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam sel penjara.

Tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada polisi. Kenapa Jongin melindunginya?

Apakah jangan-jangan, Jongin masih mencintainya sehingga memutuskan untuk melindunginya?

Bibir Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum penuh harap. Ya. Jongin pasti masih mencintainya! Segera setelah Tao berhasil melakukan misinya dan menyingkirkan Sehun selamanya, Jongin pasti akan kembali kepada Kyungsoo!

Hari ini adalah hari operasi tangan Jongin yang kedua, lelaki itu duduk dan menunggu. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya yang diperban, kemudian dengan senyuman jahil lelaki itu menekan nomor telepon Sehun yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Halo?" suara Sehun yang lemah terdengar di seberang, Jongin bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahi Sehun mengerut dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Aku mau kau ke sini."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin mematikan ponselnya. Menunggu.

Senyumnya melebar ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, kamar Sehun memang berada di sebelahnya sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk saling mengunjungi. Jongin sebenarnya bisa mengunjungi Sehun ke kamarnya, tetapi karena dia harus dioperasi beberapa jam lagi, dia dilarang keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang cedera terkilir dan tidak ada infus yang mengikatnya.

"Masuk." Jongin bergumam tenang, tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Pintupun terbuka dan Sehun masuk, perempuan itu masih memakai kruk tetapi sepertinya kakinya sudah lebih baik. Setengah melangkah Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin dan berdiri di sana dengan ragu.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Duduklah, kalau tidak kau bisa ambruk karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sehun menurut, dan duduk meskipun benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Hening sejenak, Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bergumam,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Kali ini mata Sehun membelalak, dan kalau kakinya tidak terkilir, mungkin dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya,

"Apa maksudmu?" Matanya membalas tatapan serius Jongin, berusaha mencari candaan dan jebakan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi Jongin tampak tenang, tersenyum misterius dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya." gumamnya dingin, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku menawarkan itu supaya semuanya lebih mudah bagi kita."

"Apanya yang lebih mudah?" kata-kata bantahan sudah berkumpul di ujung bibir Sehun, dia masih bingung dengan tawaran Jongin itu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut tawaran, tetapi lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Apa maksud Jongin dengan menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi bukanlah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya?

"Si penyergapmu itu." Mata Jongin menyipit. "Aku menduga dia adalah suruhan dari orang yang cemburu kepadamu, karena kau ada di dekatku." Jongin memilih tidak menyebut nama Kyungsoo kepada Sehun. Dia punya balas dendam sendiri yang akan dilakukannya kepada Kyungsoo, dan Sehun tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya, "Dan masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menyerang lagi."

Kenangan itu langsung menyerang Sehun, membuatnya pucat pasi. Dia masih ingat pisau yang terayun itu, sedetik sebelum Jongin menyelamatkannya. Kalau dia harus mengalami hal yang sama sekali lagi, entah apakah dia mampu...

"Kalau memang penyerang itu disuruh oleh orang yang cemburu, bukankah lebih baik aku menjauh darimu? Kenapa kau malahan menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu? bukankah itu malahan semakin menyulut si pelaku?" Sehun melemparkan pemikiran logisnya ke arah Jongin.

Sementara itu Jongin malahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kalau kau menjauhiku, kau akan tetap diincar, lagipula kau tidak bisa menjauhiku, kau adalah murid khususku dan kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku." Jongin seolah senang mengingatkan akan janji Sehun untuk bersedia menjadi semacam budaknya. "Satu-satunya cara kau bisa ada di dekatku, dan aku bisa menjagamu supaya aman adalah dengan statusmu sebagai kekasihku, selain itu aku ingin memancing si pelaku ini supaya semakin marah dan meledak." Senyum Jongin tampak kejam, "Lalu aku akan menghancurkannya."

Sehun menelan ludah, sisi Jongin yang ini belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia tahu Jongin yang menjengkelkan dan pemaksa, dia tahu Jongin yang elegan dan dewasa ketika berada di pesta, dia tahu Jongin yang misterius dan tampak susah didekati ketika bermain biola... tetapi dia belum pernah melihat sisi Jongin yang penuh dendam dan kejam... dan itu terasa menakutkan...

"Kau tidak bisa menolak." Jongin mengamati Sehun yang merenung, mengira bahwa Sehun akan menolaknya, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku. Ini termasuk di dalamnya."

Sialan Jongin. Sehun mengumpati lelaki itu diam-diam, merasa jengkel karena Jongin benar-benar memanfaatkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun saat itu. Oke. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini kejam, dan tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Sehun melemparkan tatapan mata jengkel kepada Jongin, pada akhirnya dia pasrah, karena lelaki ini pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku." Senyum Jongin tampak puas, "Kita harus menandai hal istimewa ini."

Pada saat bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka dari luar, dan seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, detik yang sama pula tangan Jongin yang tidak sakit meraih belakang kepala Sehun, memaksa Sehun menunduk ke arahnya, dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir Sehun dengan sangat ahli.

Tadi Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun untuk membeli kopi di bawah, dan ketika dia kembali ke kamar Sehun, ternyata ranjang Sehun kosong.

Chanyeol sudah tentu tahu bahwa Sehun sedang mengunjungi kamar Jongin, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut oleh perasaan asing. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sama ketika di pesta itu dan dia melihat lengan Jongin melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan posesif.

Apakah dia cemburu?

Karena musibah ini, Chanyeol tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya kepada Sehun. Tetapi dia tahu rasa itu ada... dia tertarik kepada Sehun, lebih daripada sahabat, lebih daripada saudara... apakah Sehun akan membalas perasaannya? ataukah perempuan itu tertarik kepada Jongin...? dan kenapa pula Chanyeol memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Bukankah dia sendiri sudah terikat hubungan asmara dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyunnya yang cantik, yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan pada akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya?

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh mengembangkan perasaan ini... kecuali kalau Sehun ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Kalau Sehun ternyata juga mencintainya, Chanyeol mungkin akan sangat tergoda meninggalkan Baekhyun demi Sehun. Perasaannya kepada Sehun terasa lebih kuat daripada perasaannya kepada Baekhyun...

Yah. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu. Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju kamar Jongin.

Dia langsung membuka pintunya, lupa untuk mengetuk terlebih dulu. Ketika Chanyeol masuk, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ternganga...

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berciuman!

Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sakit, seakan diremukkan menjadi serpihan.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut karena Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba, dia bahkan masih membelalak dan berusaha meronta ketika merasakan bibir Jongin yang panas melumat bibirnya dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi tangan Jongin yang kuat menahan belakang kepalanya dan malahan menekan kepalanya semakin rapat ke arah kepala Jongin, membuat bibir mereka berpadu semakin rapat.

Ciuman seorang Jongin sangat luar biasa, seolah-olah lelaki itu diciptakan dengan keahlian mencium alami. Jongin bersikap lembut, bukannya memaksa seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya kepada Sehun. Bibirnya menyesap bibir Sehun hati-hati, mencicipi setiap jengkal rasanya, dan memujanya...

Suara di pintu membuat Sehun terkesiap, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bibir Jongin. Dan rupanya kali ini Jongin memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Sehun terengah di sana, dengan bibir panas membara,

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara di pintu itu, dan dia ternganga ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, supaya lelaki itu tidak salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak antara dia dengan Jongin. Tetapi jemari Jongin menyentuh tangannya tegas, seolah mengingatkan Sehun akan perjanjian mereka sebelumnya, bahwa Sehun sudah bersedia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Jongin.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu, aku tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja.. aku eh..." Suara Chanyeol terbata-bata, ekspresinya tampak begitu shock, "Aku akan keluar dulu, maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun beranjak berdiri, bertumpu pada kruk di bawah lengannya dan hendak mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Tetapi lengannya dicekal dan ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan panik, 'Tetapi dia akan salah paham! Dia akan mengira aku dan kau serius... aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Tidak boleh?" Sehun tertegun, menatap Jongin dengan marah, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Jongin ke lengannya makin kencang, "Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku menjelaskan bahwa kita sedang berpura-pura pacaran karena ingin menjebak si penyerang kepada Chanyeol?"

'Tidak boleh." Mata Jongin menyipit serius, "Sandiwara ini hanya kita berdua yang boleh tahu, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh..."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata frustrasi, "Tetapi dia Chanyeol! Kau tahu aku padanya..."

"Kau tegila-gila kepadanya, aku tahu." Ekspresi Jongin tampak keras, "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sandiwara kita ini juga bisa membantumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin begitu penuh teka-teki hingga Sehun sering merasa bingung ketika mencoba memahami maksudnya.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa dorongan alami lelaki adalah untuk bersaing dan mengejar pasangannya? Semakin sulit didapatkan, semakin besar seorang lelaki tertarik." Senyum Jongin tampak tipis, "Aku tahu bahwa Chanyeolmu itu selama ini begitu bodoh, tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai perempuan. Kau ingin dia menyadari dirimu sebagai perempuan yang pantas dipertimbangkan, Sehun? Maka berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, aku akan membantumu memancing rasa cemburu Chanyeol, dan setelah kita selesai, dia akan menyadari perasaannya kepadamu."

Sehun tertegun. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu? bahwa dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Jongin, dia bisa membuat Chanyeol cemburu dan memancing perasaan Chanyeol kepada Sehun? Sehun bukan ahli tentang strategi percintaan, tetapi dia percaya Jongin sangat ahlli dalam hal ini.

Dan ya ampun... tawaran Jongin itu terasa begitu menggodanya, membayangkan Chanyeol tertarik kepadanya...

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka lagi, tetapi kali ini dokter yang masuk, dia tersenyum kepada Jongin dan mengangguk ramah kepada Sehun,

"Siap untuk operasi keduamu?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak sabar menantikannya, dokter."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Icha|| Lu Hannie || Xiuna || YunYiliHun || oh ana7 || misslah || OHun || rickasanti . cucan || izz . sweetcity || AwKaiHun || mamasehun1214 || hanhyewon 357 || relks88 || MinnieWW || dia . luhane || Cho Hyunjo..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo..

Kemaren aku janji bakalan double update kalau reviewnya banyak, tapi yah.. kayaknya reviewnya emang Cuma gitu-gitu aja jadi gak jadi deh double updatenya :v

hehehehe.. aku juga baru pulang dari perkemahan yang ughhh seru banget. api capek bgt, badan kayak remuk semua. Padahal aku baru sembuh dari sakit tapi udah ikut perkemahan :v tapi gak papalah, seru bgt ikut even kayak gitu. Aku bisa ketemu teman baru, terus juga bisa dapat pengalaman baru. Aku baru pertama kali ikut perkemahan jadi masih agak kaku buat cari temen eh pas dapet temen malah jadi lengket kayak lem :v *aku jadi rindu mereka* *ehh jadi curhat*

Hehehe..

Chapter kemaren pendek yah? Hmm itu emang sama kayak novelnya kak santi. Emang pendek gitu. Buat yang marah sama Tao & Kyungsoo, kalian bisa marah pas baca fic ini tapi jangan keterusan yah :v kalo bisa marah aja ke aku yang bikin mereka nista bgt disini :"

Aku juga sementara bikin fic baru.. maincastnya chanbaek. Itu cerita tentang pengalaman pribadi temen aku. Seperti biasa kalau aku nulis pasti gak bakalan sampe 10 chap :v aku gak bisa bikin fic yang panjang. Takutnya jadi sinetron :v masih newbi :v heheheh

Oke cuap-cuapnya kelar.. Bye!

Sampai jumpa hari rabu^^

 **Don't Forget To RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Operasi Jongin berlangsung cukup lama, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Dokter mengatakan butuh waktu dua sampai dengan tiga jam untuk operasi. Tetapi sekarang sudah empat jam berlalu.

Sehun duduk di sana dengan cemas, di antara keluarga Jongin. Ada mama Jongin yang tampak keibuan dan papanya. Juga ada adik Jongin, Luhan yang ramah padanya, ditemani oleh suaminya, Kris. Seluruh keluarga Jongin baik kepada Sehun... padahal semula Sehun mengira dirinya akan disalahkan karena menyebabkan Jongin terluka dan harus menghadapi operasi ini. Mama Sehun ikut menemani Sehun menunggu, beliau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mama Jongin, posisi mama Sehun sebagai guru di akademi tempat Jongin dulu pernah berlatih, membuatnya mengenal mama Jongin jauh bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun tidak akrab.

Luhan, adik Jongin yang cantik dan ikut menunggui di sana bahkan duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap selama menunggu. Sementara itu suami Luhan, Kris, sedang mengurus sesuatu di perusahaannya dan mengatakan akan segera menyusul datang.

"Hai Sehun, akhirnya kita bertemu, aku seudah penasaran sekali ingin bertemu denganmu." Luhan bergumam ramah begitu mereka duduk bersama.

Apakah Luhan penasaran ingin tahu wajah perempuan yang membuat kakaknya terluka? Memikirkan itu, ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah sedih,

"Maafkan aku, aku...maafkan aku semua kejadian ini membuat Jongin terluka, dia berusaha melindungiku."

"Hei. Kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu, lagipula kami menduga itu perbuatan salah satu mantan kekasih Jongin yang cemburu, well kakakku memang banyak menyakiti perempuan di masa lalunya... jadi kau adalah korban juga dan itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Mata Luhan tampak bercahaya, "Lagipula aku senang sekali akhirnya Jongin memiliki kekasih yang normal."

Kata 'kekasih' dan 'normal' membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan jelas-jelas menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Jongin, apakah Luhan tahu tentang sandiwara mereka? atau Jongin juga menutupinya dari adiknya?

"Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya tadi sebelum dia operasi." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Karena itulah aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Jadi ternyata Jongin serius mengatakan bahwa sandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Lelaki itu bahkan membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih yang normal?" Sehun langsung bertanya penuh dengan ingin tahu. Apakah itu berarti Luhan menganggap bahwa kekasih-kekasih Jongin sebelumnya bukan manusia normal?

"Kau berbeda jauh dengan kekasih-kekasih Jongin sebelumnya. Amat sangat berbeda."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah maksud Luhan Sehun tidak secantik kekasih-kekasih Jongin sebelumnya? Tetapi ternyata tidak ada ejekan apapaun di wajah Luhan, perempuan itu malahan tampak senang sekali karena Jongin sekarang memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Berbeda maksudku bukan dalam hal penampilannya. Kakakku itu suka main-main dengan wanita yang lebih tua." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ironis, "Kau pasti sudah dengar reputasinya, dia suka mencampakkan mereka semua hingga terpuruk. Herannya, wanita-wanita yang lebih tua itu tidak ada yang kapok, mereka terus berusaha menaklukkan kakakku." Mata Luhan menatap Sehun penuh persahabatan, "Aku senang pada akhirnya Jongin membuka matanya dan memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya, kau akan membuatnya berlabuh dan melukapan sikap suka-main-mainnya. Aku berharap nanti kita benar-benar menjadi saudara."

Belum sempat Sehun menanggapi kata-kata Luhan, pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Kris, suami Luhan memasuki ruangan, mata lelaki itu langsung menemukan isterinya dan menatapnya dengan sayang. Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat suaminya datang,

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Jemari lembutnya menyentuh tangan Sehun sedikit dan meminta maaf, lalu Luhan menghampiri suaminya, yang lamgsung menghelanya ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup dahinya.

Sehun tergugu, bingung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Luhan tampak begitu baik dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Jongin, dan dia sekarang membohongi Luhan dengan semua sandiwara ini. Belum lagi, akan ada banyak orang yang mereka bohongi nantinya... mamanya, orang tua Jongin... dan Chanyeol.

Hati Sehun tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika memikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol... kemana dia? Rachle berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat... dan sejak insiden Chanyeol memergoki dia dan Jongin berciuman, lelaki itu belum muncul lagi di rumah sakit.

Membohongi Chanyeol adalah yang paling berat untuk Sehun, apalagi karena lelaki itu ada di hatinya. Tetapi Sehun sudah berjanji kepada Jongin... lagipula Jongin bilang sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih itu bisa membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun sebagai seorang perempuan.

Seandainya saja itu benar... seandainya saja Chanyeol bisa memandanganya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan lagi adik atau sahabat... mungkinkan Chanyeol bisa menumbuhkan perasaan kepadanya?

Lamunan Sehun tersentak ketika lift penghubung ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter yang mengoperasi Jongin keluar. Mereka semua langsung berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan.

"Operasinya berhasil." Kata dokter itu, "Untuk pemulihannya kita harus melihat lagi nanti. Sekarang pasien sedang berada di ruang pemulihan pasca operasi, nanti setelah sadar baru akan kita pindahkan kembali ke kamarnya." dokter itu segera memberi keterang lebih lanjut kepada orang tua Jongin yang menungggu.

Luhan sendiri hanya berdiri di kejauhan, memejamkan matanya lega. Setidaknya operasi Jongin berhasil... mereka memang belum tahu apakah kemampuan Jongin bermain biola akan terpengaruh oleh kejadian ini, tetapi semoga saja tidak/

Sungguh, Sehun berharap dari dalam hatinya bahwa kemampuan Jongin yang bisa memainkan biola dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang ajaib itu tidak hilang...

Ketika Jongin membuka matanya, dia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk menungguinya.

"Hai kakak." gumam Luhan lembut.

Jongin langsung tersenyum, mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Mama dan papa sedang bertemu dokter di bawah." Luhan menjelaskan lagi, "Aku di sini menungguimu dengan Sehun."

"Sehun?" Jongin menggumamkan nama perempuan itu, lalu menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan Sehun terduduk di kursi seberang, perempuan itu masih dibebat kakinya dan hanya menggunakan satu kruk yang disandarkan di lengan kursi.

Mata Jongin terpejam lagi. Dia mengantuk. Dan kemudian kegelapan menelannya kembali.

Jongin terbangun hampir tengah malam. Dia membuka matanya begitu saja dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Lampu tidur yang temaram sudah dinyalakan, dan ketika dia memandang ke sudut ruangan, ada mamanya yang menunggui di sana., tertidur di atas sofa besar.

Jongin bergerak pelan, berusaha duduk tetapi tidak bersuara sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur mamanya. Dia kemudian menatap tangannya yang diperban tebal, dan diberi pemberat agar tidak banyak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya itu.

 _Bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri... entah karena pengaruh bius atau karena pengaruh syarafnya yang terluka..._

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Nanti begitu diizinkan, dia harus segera mencoba bermain biola lagi.

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh hari setlah operasi Jongin. Hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, setelah malam-malam membosankan di rumah sakit.

Semula Jongin bersikeras kembali ke apartemen yang ditempatinya sendiri. Tetapi sang mama memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, karena beliau mencemaskan Jongin yang akan tinggal sendirian sementara tangannya belum sembuh benar. Pada akhirnya Jongin mengalah kepada mamanya, dan bersedia pulang ke rumah mamanya untuk sementara,

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, senyumnya langsung melebar.

"Suho." sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sahabatnya datang dari australia untuk menjenguknya. Sebenarnya Suho seharusnya datang berhari-hari yang lalu, tetapi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkanya, lelaki itu meminta maaf dan menunda kepulangannya hingga hari ini.

"Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti orang habis dioperasi" Suho bersedekap, mengamati Jongin dalam senyum, "Sepertinya sayang sekali karena Lay benar-benar mencemaskanmu setengah mati."

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar celaan Suho, sahabatnya itu tidak berubah meskipun lama mereka tidak bertemu, tetap saja sinis dan sarkatis.

"Di mana Lay?" Jongin melirik ke belakang Suho, dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan Lay masuk.

"Jongin!" Lay menatap Jongin dengan cemas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak lihat?" Suho mencibir,"Sia-sia saja kau menangisinya kemarin."

"Kau menangisiku?" Jongin tersenyum menatap Lay yang merona pipinya, sementara itu Suho langsung memeluk pundak Lay dengan posesif, menatap Jongin memperingatkan.

"Hei. Lay menangisimu karena dia mencemaskanmu sebagai saudaqra. Singkirkan seringaian lebarmu itu." gumamnya serius, sehingga Lay menyodok pinggangnya dengan siku karena malu,

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menangisimu, Suho yang hampir menangis karena cemas ketika mendengar berita tentang musibah yang menimpamu," Lay terkikik ketika Suho melotot kepadanya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Terimakasih kalian sudah datang kemari menengokku." Lelaki itu menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban. "Tangan ini sudah agak pulih, aku sudah mencoba menggerakkan jari-jariku."

Tiba-tiba Suho menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata prihatin, "Apakah luka itu mempengaruhi kemampuanmu bermain biola?"

Senyum Jongin tampak dalam dan tidak terbaca, "Aku belum tahu, aku belum mencobanya..."

Suara Jongin terhenti ketika sosok mungil yang sudah ditunggunya muncul dari pintu. Sehun berdiri di sana, perempuan itu sudah tidak memakai kruk lagi meskipun kakinya masih dibebat, tetapi sakitnya sudah mereda dan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Sehun sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk meskipun masih agak terpincang-pincang.

Wajah Sehun tampak salah tingkah ketika melihat ada dua orang asing di dalam kamar Jongin,

"Ah... maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah Sehun." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dari tengah ruangan, hingga mau tak mau Sehun melangkah masuk dan menyambut tangan itu.

"Suho, Lay kalian pasti sudah tahu Sehun, dia murid khususku dan sekarang dia menjadi kekasihku."

Mata Lay melebar, sedangkan Suho berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, sedetik kemudian, Lay memecah suasanya dengan menyalami Sehun dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya Jongin bertobat dan memilih perempuan yang baik." gumamnya dalam senyuman lebar, " Salam kenal Sehun..."

"Lay dan Suho ini pasangan suami isteri, mereka sahabtku dan tinggal di Australia." Jongin menjelaskan kepada Sehun.

Suho, lelaki berwajah dingin tapi tampan itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun yang masih tampak bingung,

"Kami datang kemari khusus untuk menengok Jongin." Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik ke arah tas-tas Jongin yang sudah tertata rapi, "Kau akan pulang hari ini, Jongin?

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah bisa pulang kata dokter, untunglah karena aku sudah beradadi batas kebosananku."

Suho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berada di Korea selama dua minggu." lelaki itu menyebut nama hotel tempat mereka menginap, "Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu bukan?"

"Rumah orang tuaku." Jongin mengkoreksi, "Mereka memaksaku pulang ke sana karena takut tidak ada yang merawatku kalau aku pulang sendirian ke apartemenku." dia menatap Suho penuh arti, "Kenapa kalian harus tinggal di hotel? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di apartemenku saja? Itu kan apartemen kalian juga."

"Bekas apartemen kami, Jongin. Apartemen itu sudah bukan milik kami, bukankah kau sudah membayarnya lunas kepadaku?" Suho langsung menyela membuat Jongin terkekeh,

"Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pulang ke sana, kalian bisa menggunakannya. Aku tahu hotel itu memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, tetapi apartemen itu penuh kenangan bagi kalian kan? Kalian bisa mengenang kembali masa-masa indah kalian yang dulu." Suara Jongin menggoda dan penuh arti.

Sementara Sehun mengamati Suho dan Lay saling bertukar pandang, ada cinta yang pekat di sana, dan pipi Lay memerah ketika Suho menyinggung tentang kenangan di apartemen itu... bahkan... pipi Suho tampak sedikit merona. Pasangan ini sepertinya memiliki kenangan yang indah di apartemen itu...

Suho berdehem, lelaki berwajah dingin itu tampak salah tingkah, lengannya merangkul pinggang isterinya dengan erat.

"Kami... eh kami mungkin akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sementara, benar kan Lay?"

Lay menatap suaminya dengan senyum lembut, dan pipi yang makin merona merah, "Iya." jawabnya pelan.

Jongin terkekeh, dan mengeluarkan kartu apartemennya dari sakunya, 'Ini. Kalian bisa tinggal di sana sesukanya." gumamnya menggoda.

Lay dan Suho kemudian berpamitan untuk beristirahat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dulu, karena mereka tadi langsung datang ke rumah sakit dari bandara. Setelah itu Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Sehun berdiri canggung di depannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi... tanganmu?" Sehun menatap ke arah tangan Jongin yang sekarang hanya dibalut perban tipis dan elastis. Kecemasan langsung menyergapnya. Jongin belum mencoba memegang biola lagi, sementara itu, kata Luhan dokter mengatakan tangan Jongin mungkin akan berfungsi kembali 85% dari semula.

Apakah 85% itu cukup untuk membuatnya bisa bermain biola kembali?

Jongin sendiri bisa membaca kecemasan di mata Sehun. Dia memegang tangannya yang diperban dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu menampilkan senyuman datar,

"Aku bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku dengan mudah." Jongin menunjukkan jarinya yang bergerak-gerak kepada Sehun, "Masih terasa agak kaku, tetapi aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun menelan ludahnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya kapan Jongin mau mencoba memegang biola lagi, tetapi dia tidak berani.

"Apakah barang-barangmu hanya itu?" Sehun melirik tas Jongin yang sudah terpacking rapi. "Kau... seperti kata Suho tadi, kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Ya." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Jongin menajam, "Dan aku sudah meminta secara khusus kepada mamamu, agar kau diizinkan tinggal di sana juga."

Mata Sehun membelalak terkejut, "Apa?"

Jongin bersedekap seolah menantang Sehun untuk melawannya, "Mamamu sudah setuju. Begitupun orang tuaku. Aku melalaikan mengajarimu biola selama aku sakit, dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya, dengan kau tinggal di rumah itu, pelatihanku kepadamu akan semakin intensif."

"Itukah alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membujuk mamaku?" Kalau Jongin beralasan begitu, sudah pasti mamanya setuju. Lagipula mamanya benar-benar senang ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah kekasihnya, Mamanya benar-benar menganggap Jongin sebagai menantu idaman. Padahal hubungan mereka ini hanyalah pura-pura... Sehun bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya mama Sehun nanti ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Belum juga, Sehun harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol nanti kalau pada akhirnya kebohongannya ini terkuak. Chanyeol menerima kabar bahwa Sehun sudah menjadi kekasih Jongin dengan baik, dan berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, bukannya mendekati Sehun, Chanyeol malah menjaga jarak, nanti Sehun akan protes kepada Jongin mengenai masalah ini. Tetapi itu nanti. Sekarang Jongin malahan melemparkan masalah baru kepadanya. Tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Jongin? yang benar saja!

Jongin tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar jahil. 'Ya itu alasanku untuk membujuk mamamu."

Mata Sehun menyipit, "Dan apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya curiga.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk bersedia melakukan 'apapun' untukku..." mata Jongin meredup, dan jemarinya menyentuh dagu Sehun dengan santai, wajahnya mendekat dan suaranya berubah serak menggoda, "Apakah kau sudah siap melakukan apapun untukku, Sehun? aku ingin kau melakukan..."

Sehun panik. Termakan oleh janjinya sendiri, salahnya sendiri berjanji kepada Jongin yang licik dan keji, lelaki ini pasti akan memanfaatkannya, dasar lelaki mesum tukang cium sembarangan! Apakah Jongin akan memaksanya untuk berbuat mesum? Wajah Sehun memucat ketakutan.

Jongin melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun dan langsung tahu pikiran apa yang ada di benak Sehun. Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya kepada Sehun dan tertawa geli,

"Singkirkan pikiran mesum dari otakmu Sehun, aku ingin kau menjadi suster perawatku selama kau tinggal di sana."

"Suster perawat?" begitu Jongin melepaskan pegangan di dagu Sehun, dia langsung mundur selangkah untuk menjaga diri dan mengamankan jarak,

"Ya." Sinar jahil semakin kental di mata Jongin. "Kau akan melayani segala kebutuhanku, seperti kataku dulu. Kau akan menjadi pelayan sekaligus perawatku."

Dasar pria licik sialan! Sehun menggertakkan gigi karena tidak bisa membatntah perkataan Jongin. Pria mesum dan licik ini benar-benar memanfaatkan posisinya yang berada di atas angin. Sehun dengan bodohnya menjanjikan 'apapun' kepada Jongin, dan dengan kejam, lelaki itu menjadikan Sehun budaknya!

"Kau tidak boleh membantah Jongin. Jadi pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan menunggumu di sini, setelah keluargaku datang menjemputku kita akan pulang dari rumah sakit bersama-sama ke rumah orang tuaku." Jongin mengangkat alisnya melihat Sehun hendak membantah, "Lagipula ini rencana yang bagus untuk memancing orang yang mencoba melukaimu, dia akan semakin cemburu ketika kabar bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku tersebar... dengan kecemburuannya, dia akan lengah dan bertindak bodoh."

Sehun terdiam, dan mau tak mau, dia menyetujui perkataan Jongin.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun kembali ke rumah sakit sambil membawa tas pakaiannya, lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Sehun tadi berpikir dia mungkin bisa kembali ke rumah sakit ini tiga jam lagi karena dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Ternyata mamanya yang antusias sudah membereskan semua barang untuknya, seluruh perlengkapan menginapnya untuk tinggal di rumah Jongin sudah disiapkan.

 _Dasar._ Sehun cemberut memikirkan mamanya yang melepasnya tadi dengan senyuman lebar. Mamanya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena Sehun menjadi kekasih Jongin...

Sehun melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Jongin, tasnya dia tinggalkan di penitipan tas di area lobby rumah sakit. Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ke kamar Jongin, Sehun mengerut.

Suara biola terdengar sayup-sayup.

Jongin?

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya di atas karpet lorong rumah sakit yang tebal itu. Dan alunan biola yang indah itu semakin pekat terdengar ketika dia semakin mendekat ke kamar Jongin.

Pintu kamar Jongin sedikit terbuka sehingga Sehun bisa mengintip di sana, tidak berani masuk karena takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin bermain biola...

Dan kemudian, Sehun melihat Jongin memainkan biola itu, menjepit biola itu di pundak kirinya dan memainkan nada yang indah...

Senyum Sehun

melebar... _Jadi Jongin bisa bermain biola lagi?_

Tetapi senyumnya ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Ketika mengamati ekspresi Jongin, Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin mengerutkan keningnya seolah menahan kesakitan, bahkan keringat menetes di dahi Jongin... seolah-olah memainkan biola itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Lalu nada yang dimainkan Jongin berhenti mendadak. Sepertinya sakit yang dialami Jongin tak tertahankan, memaksa tangannya berhenti menggesek senar biolanya. Lelaki itu terengah, ekspresinya kesakitan. Dan kemudian, dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa sedih, Jongin meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya di meja.

Tatapan matanya nanar, menatap satu titik yang tak terlihat di meja, ekspresi Jongin bercampur antara kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Sehun langsung menyingkir dan bersandar jauh di dinding luar kamar Jongin, air matanya menetes,

Dia telah menyaksikan sang maestro, jenius berbakat dalam permainan biola, tidak mampu memainkan biolanya... tidak mampu menyelesaikan lagunya sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Langsung lanjut aja ke chap 15^^


	15. Chapter 15

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di cafetaria kantin sambil menyesap kopinya, jemarinya bergetar dan perasaannya bergemuruh. Ekspresi sedih Jongin tadi benar-benar tak terlupakan, sarat dengan kesedihan hingga Sehun tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu dan memilih melarikan diri ke lantai bawah, menyesap kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan dia melihat nama Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol... Sehun hampir-hampir melupakan Chanyeol, bukan karena perasaannya mulai pudar tetapi karena setelah insiden itu Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya, seolah-olah lelaki itu menghindari Sehun.

Hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Chanyeol menghindarinya? Apakah karena lelaki itu marah kepadanya? Karena dia mengira - setelah melihat Jongin dan Sehun berciuman - bahwa Jongin dan Sehun menjalin hubungan cinta? Chanyeol sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya akan hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin, lelaki itu memang menghormati dan mengagumi Jongin dari permainan biolanya, tetapi Chanyeol mencemaskan reputasi Jongin sebagai penghancur perempuan.

Seandainya saja Sehun bisa mengungkapkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin hanyalah sandiwara, mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan kecemasan Chanyeol... sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Sehun?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar di sana, memanggil-manggil Sehun yang masih melamun dan membuat Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Iya Chanyeol? Kau di mana saja? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara." Sehun merindukan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Aku... aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Jongin, dia kan sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Lagipula aku sedang intens menghabiskan waktuku bersama Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun. Hampir saja Sehun melupakan keberadaan perempuan itu. Terakhir, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih... Baekhyun yang memiliki Chanyeol. Sehun berusaha menekan perasaan pedih dalam suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol..."

"Hari ini Baekhyun dan papanya kembali ke luar negeri." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke bandara."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Baekhyun sudah akan pulang? Jadi kalian akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh?"

Suara Chanyeol tampak sedih dan tidak yakin. "Kami akan mencoba Sehun, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak." Keraguan dalam suara Chanyeol tampak nyata, "Karena aku... aku padamu..." suara Chanyeol menghilang, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Chanyeol berkata. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya sedang bingung, kau tahu, aku sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chanyeol."

"Kaulah yang paling mengerti." Ada senyum di suara Chanyeol, tetapi senyum itu menghilang ketika dia bertanya kepada Sehun, "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, kata mamamu, kau sudah berkemas dan akan tinggal di rumah Jongin untuk sementara."

Sehun berdehem, merasa tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu ketidaksetujuan hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin.

"Ya. Jongin memintaku tinggal di sana, karena dia ingin melatihku secara intensif. Selain itu... aku merasa bersalah karena akulah dia terluka."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Sehun, penyergap itulah yang bersalah melukai kalian." Suara Chanyeol tampak ragu, "Apakah kau mencintai Jongin?"

"Apa?" Sehun terbelalak, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol terdengar salah tingkah, "Aku... kau tahu, aku penasaran, Mereka semua bilang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin... ataukah itu hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalahmu karena luka Jongin?"

Bagaimana Sehun harus menjawab? Dada Sehun terasa sesak, penuh oleh rasa bingung. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia ingat kesepakatannya dengan Jongin dan menguatkan dirinya ketika menjawab.

"Aku... aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin karena aku mencintainya, Chanyeol." Dia harus menghilangkan kecurigaan siapapun tentang hubungan sandiwaranya dengan Jongin, dia sudah berjanji kepada Jongin. Meskipun sekarang rasanya begitu perih, berbohong bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki lain, kepada Chanyeol, lelaki yang sesungguhnya dicintainya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini sedikit agak lama. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol berdehem.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku kalau sedikit mencampuri. Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harus ke bandara untuk mengantar Baekhyun, sampai ketemu nanti ya."

"Iya."

Dan kemudian percakapan mereka terputus, dengan suasana canggung yang entah kenapa. Sehun sendiri mulai meragukan perkataan Jongin bahwa hubungan pura-pura mereka akan membuat Chanyeol memandang Sehun sebagai seorang perempuan... rasanya tidak begitu, yang ada malahan Chanyeol menjauhinya dan membuat hubungan mereka yang dulunya erat menjadi canggung.

Dan sekarang Sehun terikat dengan Jongin. Dia harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. Tetapi Jongin mungkin berhak memperalatnya, menjadikannya pelayannya atau apalah. Dia telah menyebabkan kehilangan fatal bagi Jongin...

Sehun mengernyit, kalau sampai Jongin tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka kesalahan terbesar ada di pundak Sehun. Dia yang bersalah, dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat Sehun terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Dia melirik dan jantungnya berdebar ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?" diangkatnya telepon itu dengan suara lemah, berusaha menyingkirkan ekspresi wajah Jongin tadi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau di mana? Aku menelepon ke rumahmu, kata mamamu kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi ke rumah sakit."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, berdoa semoga saja Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah sampai ke rumah sakit sejak tadi dan memergoki kegagalan Jongin bermain biola tadi.

"Aku... aku baru sampai rumah sakit." Sehun menjawab cepat, "Aku akan segera naik."

"Aku tunggu." Jongin langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Bertemu dengan Jongin, terlebih setelah menyaksikan ekspresi kesedihan lelaki itu karena gagal memainkan biolanya benar-benar membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak.

"Menurutmu, apakah perempuan bernama Sehun itu adalah kekasih Jongin?" Suho meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah kosong. Mereka berada di apartemen Jongin, bekas apartemen mereka dulu dan melewatkan pagi dengan sarapan bersama. Lay, dengan keahliannya memasak seperti biasa telah membuatkan Suho omelet keju kesukaannya, sekaligus membawa kenangan di masa-masa dulu ketika hati mereka belum bertaut sepenuhnya.

Lay menyorongkan gelas berisi jus jeruk ke depan Suho lalu bertopang dagu menatap suaminya,

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Suho terkekeh, "Ayolah sayang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tipe kekasih Jongin sebelumnya, Sehun benar-benar di luar kategori itu, selain dia masih terlalu muda, dia adalah tipe 'perempuan baik-baik'."

Lay menatap suaminya dengan wajah masam, "Jadi menurutmu Jongin selalu berpacaran dengan perempuan tidak baik-baik?"

Kali ini kekehan Suho berubah menjadi tawa, "Tepat seperti itu maksudku. Dia mempunyai obsesi aneh untuk menyakiti perempuan."

"Jongin selalu baik kepadaku, dia tidak memukul rata semua perempuan." Lay membantah

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, karena itulah tipe kekasih Jongin sangat spesifik, dia selalu memilih perempuan yang lebih tua, dengan watak yang aku asumsikan mirip dengan ibu kandungnya."

Mereka berdua tentu saja tahu bagaimana jahat dan serakahnya ibu kandung Jongin. Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin menjadi seperti ini, mengumpulkan reputasi sebagai penghancur perempuan.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar serius dengan Sehun, kau tahu aku membaca beberapa berita tentang Sehun. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bermain biola, para kritikus musik itu tidak ada yang mencelanya, semuanya memujinya dan menyebutnya sebagai Jongin yang akan datang." Mata Lay mengerjap. "Rekaman ketika Jongin dan Sehun bermain biola tersebar di media, aku melihatnya dan merasa begitu takjub, aku memang tidak tahu tentang musik, tetapi telinga awamku bisa memastikan kalau permainan mereka berdua sangat sempurna dan berpadu dengan indahnya."

"Aku juga melihat rekaman yang menghebohkan itu. Setahuku Jongin ingin membuat Sehun menjadi murid khususnya yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menjadikannya pacarnya." Mata Suho berkilat, "Mungkin pada akhirnya Jongin berlabuh pada perempuan yang lugu." dia menatap Lay dengan tatapan menggoda, "Seperti diriku."

Pipi Lay langsung memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Suho, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berlabuh ya?"

Suho terkekeh, melangkah mengitari meja dan memeluk Lay dari belakang, mengecup pundaknya dengan mesra dan lembut,

"Tentu saja, aku punya isteri yang sempurna. Apalagi yang aku inginkan? Aku sudah lengkap."

Lay tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Suho, membalas pelukan erat suaminya, "Aku bahagia karena kau memilihku untuk berlabuh." gumamnya serak, penuh perasaan.

"Aku berlabuh pada perempuan yang tepat." Suho membalik tubuh Lay, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar nakal, 'Kau mau mencoba ranjang di bekas kamarku itu sekali lagi? Mengenang bulan madu kita dulu?"

Lay terkikik, dan menurut ketika Suho menghelanya memasuki kamar.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dan merenung. Lelaki itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap untuk pulang.

"Luhan dan Kris akan menjemput kita, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Jongin ke tengah ruangan dan mengamati lelaki itu. Jongin tampak seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak tertebak. Tidak kelihatan bahwa barusan dia telah menampilkan ekspresi sedih luar biasa yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menatap Sehun yang mengamatinya, membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan matanya dengan gugup.

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa." Mata Sehun beralih ke arah biola Jongin, itu Paganini miliknya, yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Jongin melihat arah pandangan Sehun dan tersenyum, "Aku meminta biola ini untuk diantarkan kemari." Matanya menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Aku ingin memberikan biola itu kepadamu."

Wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi. Kenapa Jongin memberikan biola itu kepadanya? setahu Sehun, Jongin sangat menyayangi biola ini, hadiah yang diperolehnya di sebuah negara karena pertunjukan biolanya yang luar biasa. Lelaki ini selalu menggunakan biola ini di setiap pertunjukan dan konsernya. Apakah... apakah Jongin memberikan biola ini kepadanya... karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi?

Jongin rupanya mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang berubah-ubah, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh Sehun, kau tampak kebingungan dan ekspresimu seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku memberikan biola itu karena kau akan menjadi murid spesialku. Selama aku menyembuhkan diri, aku akan menggunakan waktuku untuk mengajarimu. Karena itu aku ingin memberikan kepadamu biola yang terbaik. Nanti setelah kemampuanku pulih, aku bisa menggunakan Stradivarius milikku, warisan dari ayahku."

Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah ada keyakinan di dalam dirinya bahwa dia bisa pulih seperti biasa, dan Sehun menggenggam keyakinan itu kuat-kuat, berharap bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Ini kamarmu." Jongin membukakan sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, mereka berada di rumah besar keluarga Jongin. Mama dan Papa Jongin tinggal di sini. Luhan dan Kris tinggal di kediaman mereka sendiri tentu saja, meskipun Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia akan sering berkunjung selama Jongin dalam proses pemulihan.

Sehun memandang kamar itu dan tersenyum kepada Jongin,

"Kamar yang indah, terimakasih Jongin."

Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar, dan masuk ke dalam mendahului Sehun,

"Ayo masuklah, kamar ini biasanya digunakan untuk tamu mama, sudah dibersihkan karena akan kau tinggali." Jongin melangkah ke jendela besar di ujung kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman, dan membuka jendela itu, membiarkan udara segar dan secercah sinar matahari masuk. "Kenapa tidak kau mainkan biolamu untukku sekarang?"

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi cahaya matahari yang melingkupinya, begitu tampan dalam setengah siluetnya bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang muncul entah dari mana. Dan beberapa saat Sehun terpana, terpesona akan kesempurnaan fisik lelaki di depannya.

"Sehun? Mainkanlah biolamu untukku." Ekspresi Jongin sedikit mencari, tiba-tiba saja Sehun bisa melihat kilat kepedihan di sana, "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan biola yang indah sejak aku sakit, aku ingin mendengarkannya."

Jantung Sehun serasa diremas. Permainan biola yang indah itu tentu saja bisa didengarkan dari permainan Jongin sendiri seandainya saja tangannya tidak sakit, tetapi karena Sehun, Jongin tidak bisa bermain bola lagi.

Sehun meletakkan wadah biola Paganini dari Jongin dengan hati-hati di atas meja, membukanya dan menelusuri permukaan biola berumur ratusan tahun itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ini kali kedua Sehun akan memainkan biola itu setelah dulu Jongin pernah meminjaminya dalam pertunjukan bersama mereka dulu. Dan dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan keunikan dan keindahan biola Paganini yang begitu kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya itu.

 _Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Jongin memberikan biola ini kepadanya untuk dia miliki..._

Jongin meraih sebuah kursi, duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Mainkankah untukku."

Sehun menurut, mengambil biola itu dengan hati-hati, meletakkannya di pundak kirinya, dan mulai menggesek senar unik bawaan biola Paganini itu.

Nada indah langsung mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Carmen Fantasy by Pablo de Sarasate, adalah salah satu permainan biola yang menjadi musik tema untuk Opera berjudul Carmen yang sangat terkenal dan sering dimainkan di berbagai opera internasional. Sehun memainkan nada dengan pelan pada mulanya, lalu semakin bersemangat ke depannya, permainan biolanya mewakilkan sosok Carmen, perempuan gipsy cantik yang rapuh sekaligus kuat. Kisah seorang perempuan yang berada di antara dua pilihan, dua lelaki yang menjadi cinta sejatinya, cinta segitiga di antara Carmen dengan seorang perwira tampan dan sang matador yang notabene adalah lelaki biasa. Musik yang dimainkan Sehun meledak-ledak memenuhi ruangan, menggambarkan seorang perempuan yang panas dan kuat, mampu mengangkat dagunya menghadapi kekuasaan dunia yang didominasi oleh para lelaki. Dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya dalam kebanggaan meskipun kisah cintanya pada akhirnya berakhir tragis, dengan kematiannya di ujung pisau oleh karena kecemburuan lelaki yang tidak dipilihnya.

Sehun melupakan keberadaan Jongin yang mengamatinya di sana, dia membayangkan padang rumput yang luas, di mana seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian gipsy yang khas dengan rok lebarnya yang berwarna cerah, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang terurai dan tubuh indah yang tegak, melompat dengan lincah, bertelanjang kaki dan mengikuti musik, bebas merdeka membawa kebanggaannya sebagai perempuan dan tak mau takluk di kaki laki-laki manapun.

Ketika dia mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan akhir yang indah, Sehun membuka matanya, napasnya terengah ketika dia menurunkan biola itu dari pundaknya, ditatapnya Jongin dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu juga memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Jongin membuka matanya, tatapan matanya tampak tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan musik Carmen diamainkan dengan intepretasi seberani dan seindah itu. Suaranya serak, penuh perasaan.

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah mendengarkan pujian itu. Pujian dari seorang mastro seperti Jongin tentu saja amat sangat berarti.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat, lelaki itu memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi pelukan Jongin begitu erat seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Pada akhirnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin gemetar.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Aku takut." Getaran di suara Jongin semakin dalam seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Jongin benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuh Sehun ke dalam lingkaran lengannya, menekankan tubuh mungil Sehun seakan ingin menyerap kekuatannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang seolah sesak napas, lalu bergumam. "Aku takut tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Meongguya/ kim huna/ YunYuliHun/ Lu Hannie/ Icha/ Xiuna Rin/ izz . sweetcity/ oh ana7/ sehuniesm/ relks88/ dia . luhane/ AwKaiHun/ hanhyewon357/ MinnieWW/ Chansoo9293/ Cho Hyunjo/**

.

.

.

Haiii.. Yesi datang dengan double chap :* :*

Nah loh.. jongin sama sehun udah tinggal serumah dan jongin udah kemungkinan gak jadi pemain biola lagi. hikss.. aku baper bgt pas baca chap ini masa :`(

gimana? Udah puas? Chap chap 14 panjang lho :v ditambah juga chap 15 jadi panjang bgt :v *Sepanjang lightsabernya jongen :v

karena reviewers kemaren bertambah banyak jadi aku double update J

oh ya buat **Xiuna Rin** aku line 00 *masih muda dan polos*, jangan panggil aku eonni atau kakak :v panggil aja esi, atau boleh juga panggil say, bebeb, chagi, asalkan jangan thor :v aku gak ngerasa sering bawa palu yah..

udah seminggu ini aku sekolah siang dan ughh gak enak bgt sumpah.. apalagi pas udah jam 3 sore terus lagi belajar sejarah.. ohh ngantuk bgt jam segitu :v apalagi gurunya kayak loyo gimana gitu. Emang bikin ketiduran dikelas.. ada yang nasibnya kayak aku?

Oh dan juga buat adik-adik yang lagi UN, semangat yah^^ *Kayaknya hamper telat deh :v semoga bisa lancar dalam mengisi LJK

oke segitu aja dari aku..

jangan lupa RnR^^


	16. Chapter 16

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.  
Sehun terpana, merasakan pelukan Jongin yang sedemikian erat di tubuhnya. Lengan kuat Jongin melingkarinya, seakan ingin meremukkannya. Tetapi dibalik kekuatan pelukannya, Sehun merasakan ada kerapuhan yang dalam di sana. Kerapuhan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Jongin sebelumnya, sisi lain yang baru diketahui oleh Sehun. Jongin benar-benar manusia dengan kepribadian yang amat sangat kompleks, di satu waktu, Sehun merasa sudah mengenali lelaki itu, tetapi kemudian di waktu yang lain, Jongin tiba-tiba saja menguakkan lapisan kepribadiannya yang lain, membuat Sehun terkejut.

Seperti sekarang. Jongin memeluknya, tampak rapuh... bagaikan bocah kecil yang meminta perlindungan kepada ibunya, meminta dikuatkan.

Didorong oleh perasaannya, Sehun menggerakkan jarinya, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Jongin, membalas pelukannya, jemarinya kemudian bergerak dan mengusap punggung Jongin, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Punggung Jongin menegang sejenak ketika menerima usapan tangan dari jemari mungil Sehun. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya, terdiam lama sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Sehun.

Lama kemudian, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Maaf." gumamnya, dan sebelum Sehun sempat berkata-kata, Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Sehun yang terpana tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Kyungsoo mengamati dari dalam mobilnya di depan rumah orang tua Jongin. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, menahan rasa marah dan cemburu.

Dari berita di televisi, dia tahu bahwa Jongin hari ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Kyungsoo begitu senang, tetapi dia menahan diri dan tidak berani mendekati Jongin, takut lelaki itu akan langsung menuduhnya sebagai dalang atas kecelakaan yang dia alami.

Jadi disinilah dia, sengaja memakai mobil pinjaman agar tidak dicurigai dan duduk di dalam seperti orang bodoh, mengawasi rumah Jongin dan tidak berani mendekat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin geram adalah karena dia melihat Sehun. Perempuan ingusan itu - yang ternyata tidak menderita luka parah - mengikuti Jongin masuk ke rumah itu, dan sampai sekarang tidak keluar-keluar dari sana.

 _Apakah perempuan itu tinggal di rumah Jongin?_

Kyungsoo langsung mengumpat, tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau sampai perempuan itu berani tinggal di rumah Jongin, maka Kyungsoo akan melenyapkannya.

Tidak boleh ada perempuan lain yang boleh berada di dekat Jongin selain dirinya!

Ketika bertemu lagi dengan Jongin sore harinya, Sehun sibuk mengamati lelaki itu, Jongin sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mamanya di teras depan sambil menikmati teh dan kue harum yang masih hangat, baru keluar dari panggangan.

Lelaki itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak tertinggal ekspresi sedih yang ditampakkannya tadi siang. Sehun membatin, melihat betapa Jongin tertawa lebar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh mamanya. Tentu saja Sehun tahu kisah tentang mama kandung Jongin yang jahat, dan melihat keakraban Jongin dengan mama angkatnya ini, tampaknya sang mama benar-benar menyayangi Jongin dan berusaha menggantikan kekosongan yang ada.

Kepala Jongin terangkat dan sedikit ada kilat di matanya ketika melihat Sehun datang, tetapi lelaki itu dalam sekejap bisa menyembunyikannya dan memasang ekspresi datar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Sehun, aku dan mamaku sedang membahas kejadian lucu di salah satu konserku waktu aku kecil."

Mau tak mau Sehun mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat Jongin. Mama Jongin menuangkan secangkir teh untuknya dan Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih ketika menerima cangkir teh itu.

"Pada mulanya Jongin selalu demam panggung sebelum konser." Sang mama melanjutkan kisahnya, tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan yang menghangatkan hati itu, "Dia pernah menangis dan tidak mau naik ke panggung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, waktu itu usianya baru duabelas tahun, dan harus menjadi violinist solo di sebuah konser internasional yang disaksikan ribuan orang. Kami benar-benar kebingungan ketika Jongin tidak mau naik ke panggung ketika itu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarkan kisah mamanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi, "Aku sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu, yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ketakutan samar-samar ketika melihat kursi penonton begitu penuh." Sahutnya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, tampak tertarik. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memberinya sebuah jimat supaya dia tenang." Sang mama tersenyum lembut, menatap Jongin dan mengenang.

"Jimat?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, membuat mama Jongin tertawa.

'Bukan jimat yang punya kekuatan besar tentu saja. Aku panik dan mengambil yang pertama yang aku ingat. Aku memberinya jepit rambutku, jepit rambut berhiaskan berlian yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Aku bilang pada Jongin bahwa jepit rambut itu mempunyai kekuatan, bisa menyerap rasa takut dan gugup." Sang mama berkisah kembali.

"Dan Jongin percaya?" Sehun tersenyum lebar, membayangkan Jongin kecil yang sedang gugup tidaklah mudah. Jongin yang ada di depannya selalu penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini Jongin yang menjawab, "Aku baru dua belas tahun di kala itu, dan aku mempercayai semua perkataan mamaku, jadi aku percaya."

"Dia menggenggam jepit rambutku itu erat-erat, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dan melangkah dengan kepala tegak ke arah panggung. Pada akhirnya, konser itu sangat sukses membuat nama Jongin terkenal ke dunia internasional sebagai pemain biola jenius di usia yang masih sangat muda." Sang mama menyambung, tersenyum lembut ke arah anak lelakinya

Jongin mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya. Pada saat yang sama, ponselnya berbunyi. Lelaki itu menatap layar ponselnya dan dahinya langsung berkerut dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menerimanya di tempat lain." Lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Sehun dan mamanya, "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sehun mengamati mama Jongin yang masih menatap anaknya dengan senyum bangga. Hati Sehun tiba-tiba terasa hangat, perempuan ini bukan mama kandung Jongin, tetapi dari sorot matanya, tampak jelas bahwa dia amat sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

Sang mama tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun tergeragap.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu, Sehun." Mama Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu sendiri obsesi Jongin untuk menghancurkan perempuan-perempuan yang mirip dengan mama kandungnya." Ada kesedihan di suaranya, "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin ketika dia menganggap jenis perempuan seperti itu harus dihukum... sakit hatinya kepada mama kandungnya mungkin terlalu dalam, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar betapa egois dan jahatnya mama kandung Jongin yang sekarang masih mendekam di penjara. Kami sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, supaya dia melupakan kenangan sedih di masa lalunya, tetapi rupanya Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan."

Sehun tahu kisah tentang mama kandung Jongin, bahkan kisah itu sempat heboh dulu ketika mama kandung Jongin ditangkap polisi karena mendalangi penculikan Luhan, adik kandung Jongin yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri demi untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang mama yang begitu jahat hingga tega menculik anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi uang.

"Aku terus berharap Jongin bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kau tahu, semakin dia menghancurkan hati banyak perempuan, semakin cemas diriku." Mama Jongin menyambung, "Kau tahu sendiri perempuan yang sakit hati bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam, semakin banyak korban Jongin, maka semakin banyak pula yang menyimpan sakit hati dan dendam kepadanya, hal itu membuatku cemas kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyakiti Jongin." Mata sang mama meredup, "Karena itulah aku mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anak-anak perempuan teman-temanku, tetapi dasar Jongin, dia sangat keras kepada. Pada akhirnya dia malahan membeli apartemen temannya dan pindah, menghindariku." Sang mama terkekeh, tampak tidak sakit hati dengan ulah anak lelakinya itu. "Aku senang dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, Sehun, kalian cocok di semua hal. Dan aku tahu Jongin menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

"Menyimpan perasaan yang dalam?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, darimana sang mama bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? dan terlihat sangat yakin pula. Sehun dan Jongin memang bersandiwara sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi mereka tidak pernah berpura-pura terlalu dalam, dengan menunjukkan kemesraan misalnya. Jadi darimana mama Jongin bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?

"Suatu malam Jongin datang ke rumah, matanya berbinar, dia tampak bersemangat. Dia datang mengambil biola _Stradivari_ peninggalan ayahnya yang selalu kusimpan di kotak kaca khusus. Jongin sudah lama tidak menggunakan biola itu dan memilih menggunakan biola _Paganini_ miliknya." Sang mama melanjutkan, "Dan ketika kutanya kenapa dia mengeluarkan biola itu dari kotaknya, Jongin bercerita tentang kau, Sehun."

"Bercerita tentang aku?" Sehun mulai membeo tidak sabar menunggu perkataan mama Jongin selanjutnya.

"Ya. Mata Jongin berbinar, dia begitu bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu antusias sebelumnya ketika membicarakan orang lain. Dia bercerita dengan semangat meluap-luap bahwa pada akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggugah hatinya dengan kemampuan bermusiknya. Jongin mengambil biola _Stradivari-_ nya yang sudah begitu lama dia simpan di dalam kotak untuk dimainkan olehnya, karena dia ingin _kau_ bermain dengan biola _Paganini_ miliknya." Sang mama menatap Sehun dengan lembut. "Jangan salah Sehun, Jongin sangat menyayangi kedua biolanya, begitu protektif menjaganya hingga dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya...Tetapi dia membiarkanmu memainkan salah satunya, itu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat istimewa baginya. Amat sangat istimewa, karena itulah aku yakin, anak lelakiku menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

Sehun tercenung. Bahkan Jongin bukan hanya membiarkan Sehun memainkan biolanya, dia memberikan Paganini miliknya kepada Sehun...

 _Apakah itu berarti Sehun benar-benar istimewa bagi Jongin?_

Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu meneleponnya di ponselnya. Berani-beraninya dia melakukannya setelah semua insiden yang melukai dirinya dan Sehun.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya terdengar ramah dan santai, tanpa sedikitpun kemarahan tersisa.

"Kyungsoo? Apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo tercenung di seberang sana, jelas perempuan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menjawab teleponnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa yakin bahwa Jongin memang masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya dan membelanya, tidak menyalahkannya karena dia mencoba menyakiti Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin sayang." Suaranya berubah serak, genit dan merayu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongin? selama kau di rumah sakit aku selalu mencemaskanmu, aku hampir menangis tiap malam karena memikirkanmu."

Untung saja Kyungsoo berada jauh di seberang telepon, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menyadari ekspresi jijik di wajah Jongin ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo." suara Jongin terdengar ceria, berusaha bersandiwara sebaik mungkin. Dia harus membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak curiga atau menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas insiden yang terjadi, ketika Kyungsoo lengah, itu akan memuluskan rencananya untuk membalas perempuan itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Kyungsoo tampak ragu, "Dan aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau tinggal bersama Sehun di rumahmu." Ada nada cemburu yang sangat kental di sana, kecemburuan yang tak mampu disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk memancing Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Sehun tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Aku melatihnya secara intensif di sela proses penyembuhanku. Lagipula mamaku berharap banyak akan hubungan kami, jadi..."

"Mamamu berharap apa?" Kyungsoo langsung menyambar, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Mamaku menjodohkan diriku dengan Sehun, kau tahu dia bahkan sudah berbicara dengan mama Sehun..."

"Dan kau mau begitu saja?" Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak. "Jadi benar Jongin? kau meninggalkanku karena kau mempunyai perasaan kepada Sehun?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu dan dulu aku tidak menyadarinya." Jongin tersenyum lebar, yakin bahwa pancingannya mengena. Setelah ini Kyungsoo akan terbakar rasa cemburu sampai hangus dan kemudian akan melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya. Jongin akan menggunakannya untuk mempermalukan Kyungsoo nantinya, membuat perempuan itu jera selamanya. "Sudah ya, mamaku dan Sehun memanggil. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Kyungsoo, annyeong."

Dan kemudian, dengan tanpa perasaan Jongin mengakhiri percakapan itu, tak peduli bahwa Kyungsoo masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan panas membara.

 _Sialan!_ Sialan Sehun! Perempuan itu sekarang bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi mama Jongin.

Tentu saja mama Jongin sangat senang ketika Sehun mendekati anak lelakinya... sudah terlihat jelas kalau disuruh memilih, mama Jongin akan memilih Sehun yang muda dan cantik sebagai menantunya daripada Kyungsoo yang notabene seorang janda dan berusia jauh lebih tua daripada Jongin.

Kenyataan tentang hal itu Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Jongin hanya menjalin hubungan main-main dengannya dia juga tahu. Tetapi perasaannya kepada Jongin yang sempurna telah menjadi semakin dalam, menguasai hatinya hingga dia hampir gila.

 _Tidak!_ Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Jongin harus kembali menjadi miliknya, dia tidak akan rela jika Jongin dimiliki oleh perempuan ingusan yang jelek itu!

 _Dia harus melindungi Sehun dengan intens setelah ini._

Jongin menyimpulkan sambil berjalan kembali ke teras tempat mamanya dan Sehun masih mengobrol.

Kyungsoo pasti akan berbuat nekad, lebih nekad dari sebelumnya dan sadar atau tidak, demi memancing Kyungsoo, Jongin telah menempatkan Sehun ke dalam bahaya. Mungkin kali ini bahaya yang mengincar Sehun akan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya... _Well_ , Jongin harus selalu waspada kalau begitu, sambil berharap dia bisa segera menjebak Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan kelakar mamanya, wajahnya yang mungil dan polos tampak bercahaya dan berpadu dengan mata cemerlangnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sana, tahu bahwa baik Sehun maupun mamanya tidak menyadari dia ada di sana. Matanya mengamati dalam diam ke arah Sehun.

Seketika itu juga Jongin terpesona. Sehun tidak pernah mengenakan riasan, dia selalu tampil polos apa adanya dengan kesederhanannya, jauh berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, perempuan itu berhasil memancarkan kecantikan alami yang berasal dari dalam jiwanya. _Sehun cantik, dengan caranya sendiri._

Jongin tersenyum masam, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatap terpesona kepada anak ingusan berusia delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah umurnya...

Dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Jongin membalikkan badan, memilih menjauhi Sehun dan mencoba menelaah perasaannya sendiri.

Malam beranjak kelam ketika Jongin berdiri di tengah kamarnya yang luas. Suasana cukup sepi, seluruh penghuni rumah itu mungkin sudah larut di dalam tidurnya. Jongin terpekur di sana, menatap ke arah biola _Stradivari_ miliknya yang berada di atas meja dengan kotaknya yang terbuka.

 _Terakhir kalinya dia memainkan biola ini, dia tidak bisa menahan kesakitan dan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan permainannya..._

Jongin sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Kamar ini memang dibuat khusus untuknya, dengan peredam suara di sekeliling dindingnya, memungkinkan Jongin berlatih biola kapanpun dia mau tanpa mengganggu orang-orang di luar.

Sejak kecil Jongin terbiasa memainkan biola malam-malam, berlatih nada-nada yang sulit dan memainkannya.

Jemari rampingnya menelusuri permukaan biola yang dipernis halus hingga mengkilat itu.

Dan kemudian, setelah menghela napas panjang, Jongin meraih biola itu dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya masih sakit tentu saja dan yang pasti tidak akan mampu digunakan untuk menggerakkan penggesek biola dengan intens ketika dia memainkan nada-nada yang sulit.

Jongin meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya. Dan memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya, tangan yang tidak terluka.

 _Ya. Dia memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya._

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa sebagai seorang pemain biola jenius, Jongin pernah belajar memainkan biola dengan penggesek di tangan kirinya. Dan waktu itu, dia bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kiri, sama baiknya ketika dia menggunakan tangan kanannya. Meskipun seorang pemain biola yang menggunakan tangan kirinya sangat jarang, bahkan pemain biola kidalpun kebanyakan tetap memainkan biola dengan tangan kanannya.

Sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak melakukannya, dan dia ragu, tidak tahu apakah tangan kirinya yang tidak terlatih sekian lama mampu melakukannya sebaik tangan kanannya yang rutin digunakannya bermain. Tetapi dia harus mencoba. Mungkin saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa pulih sepenuhnya, tetapi setidaknya Jongin masih memiliki tangan kiri yang sama hebatnya.

 _Dia hanya harus berlatih dengan lebih intens, bukan?_

Maka digeseknya biola itu dengan tangan kiri, memainkan lagu tersulit yang pernah dimainkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan review :

 **mamasehun1214 :** sabar aja :v semua akan indah pada waktunya, kalau sekarang kakak sedih nangis de el el, nanti di chap selanjutnya bakalan meleleh :v heheheh gak usah ngerasa tuwir kak :v emang kenyataan udah tuwir :p ini udah aku lanjutin kak, semoga suka yah^^ Thanks for review~~

 **dia. luhane :** mungkin aja jongin udah gak bisa tahan bebannya sendiri.. hiks aku juga jadi sedih.. mereka belm jadian beneran karena belom waktunya :v hehehe kakak gemes yah? culik aja si sehun sama jongin :v terus comblangin :D Thanks for review~~

 **Chansoo9293 :** jangan bosan-bosan buat nunggu yah^^ Thanks for review~~

 **Cho Hyunjo :** ini udah di lanjut^^ Thanks for review~~

 **sehuniesm :** kak santhy emang jago buat bikin para readernya galau pas baca novelnya.. jangan gampar chanyeol vliss, dia terlalu tampat buat di gampar kakak.. :'v wkwkwkwk.. typo bertebaran dan menempel pada diri ini :'v makasih udah ngingetin kak^^ makasih juga buat semangatnya^^ Thanks for review~~

 **hanhyewon357 :** duhh kak :v jan emosi nanti cepet tua loh.. tapi makasih yah buat semangatnya :D Thanks for review~~

 **Minnieww :** ini udah dilanjut^^ Thanks for review~~

 **AwKaiHun :** sehun bakalan hilangin chanyeol dari pikirannya kok, semuanya cuma masalah waktu. hihihi jangan gitu kak :v kan sulay mau mengenang masa lalu :v jongin udah gak bisa tahan bebannya sendirian, dia juga perlu sandaran.. :') wahh kak makasih semangatnya^^ Thanks for review~~

Buat kak **oh ana7** mungkin itu karna kakak gak punya akun ffn jadi review nya lama munculnya.. itu menurut aku aja sih, karna pas aku cek cek lagi, yang gak punya akun reviewnya muncul agak telat, mungkin sekitar 2 smpe 3 hari dari waktu mereview.. jadi review dari kakak agak telat..

jujur yah aku agak kecewa sama review dua chap terakhir.. tapi gak papalah.. :'D

aku juga gak mau omong banyak-banyak di chap ini, *males*

 **Don't forget to RnR**


	17. Chapter 17

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baca A/N yah guys^^ kali ini aja please..  
**

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, direktur akademi musik yang juga adalah papa Chanyeol datang bertamu, Jongin menemuinya di ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu, Jongin?" sang direktur rumah sakit, Mr. Minho, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa, tersenyum dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku pasti akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

Mr. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya kau akan pulih seperti semula Jongin, kau adalah pemain yang sangat berbakat dan tiada duanya di dunia ini. Lagipula, konser tunggal yang sedianya akan diadakan untuk menghormatimu akan berlangsung bulan depan. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

Terus terang Jongin melupakannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya hingga lupa bahwa bulan depan akan ada event penting baginya.

Konser itu sudah direncanakan sekian lama, hampir setahun yang lalu, sebuah konser besar di gedung orkestra terbesar dinegara ini, dengan menggandeng tiga orkestra terkenal untuk mendampingi Jongin memainkan konser violin tunggalnya. List tamunya bahkan sudah penuh sampai mencapai daftar tunggu yang begitu lama, kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang hebat di dunia musik, dalam dan luar negeri.

Konser tunggal dari Jongin amat sangat ditunggu-tunggu, sebuah kesempatan langka untuk mendengarkan permainan jenius sang violinist yang mungkin tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

Dan Jongin melupakannya, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Konser itu menambah tekanan di dalam dirinya, itu berarti dia punya batas waktu untuk menyempurnakan kesembuhannya. Dia harus sembuh dengan sempurna untuk menghadapi konser tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan siap." Jongin tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya dan memasang wajah tenang.

Mr. Minho menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Jongin, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, aku tahu bahwa luka di urat tangan bagi seorang pemain biola sangat krusial hingga kadang memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk pulih kembali. Kalau kau memang belum siap, aku bisa mengusahakan untuk memundurkan konser besar itu..."

"Aku siap." Jongin menjawab mantap. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya dan berlama-lama meratapi diri, konser tunggal yang akan dilakukan bulan depan akan menjadi pendorong yang sangat bagus bagi kesembuhannya. Lagipula Jongin tidak ingin mengobarkan api pada gosip yang telah kian memanas. Di luar sana, spekulasi bertebaran di mana-mana, semua mempertanyakan kemampuan Jongin bermain biola, kalau konser itu sampai diundur, semua orang pasti akan berkesimpulan bahwa Jongin kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ini kesempatan bagus, dia akan menggunakan konser itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bertebaran.

Sehun segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menelepon ponselnya.

'Halo Chanyeol?"

'Halo Sehun." Suara Chanyeol tampak tenang dan lembut seperti biasa, "Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

Sehun tersenyum, merasa bersalah. Biasanya dia memang selalu menelepon Chanyeol atau setidaknya mengirimkan pesan, tetapi kemarin dia terlalu disibukkan dengan penyesuaian dirinya tinggal di rumah Jongin, pun dengan perasaannya yang terus menerus cemas akan kemampuan Jongin bermain biola lagi, membuat dia hampir-hampir tidak memikirkan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, agak sibuk di sini. Tetapi aku sehat-sehat saja." Gumam Sehun ceria.

Sejenak hening di luar sana, lalu Chanyeol bergumam,

"Kau kerasan ya di sana? Di rumah Jongin?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku diperlakukan dengan baik di sini." Seketika Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan, menyadari ada yang berbeda di balik suara Chanyeol, "Ada apa Chanyeol? Kau tampaknya banyak pikiran?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Yah... aku.. entahlah Sehun. Ini tentang Baekhyun, aku rasa hubungan jarak jauh ini tidak berhasil. Pada awal-awal kami begitu yakin kami bisa, berusaha menjaga komunikasi sebaik mungkin, tetapi kemudian semua terasa melahkan... entahlah, lama kelamaan kami lelah untuk berkomunikasi, kadang-kadang bahkan seharian aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun."

Sehun tercenung, menelaah perasaannya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu. Seharusnya, karena dia mencintai Chanyeol dia boleh merasa senang kalau mendengar ada gangguan dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk memasuki hati Chanyeol. Tetapi entah kenapa Sehun tidak merasa senang, mungkin karena suara pedih Chanyeol, membuatnya ikut merasa sedih dan prihatin.

"Hubungan jarak jauh memang berat, meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi kalau kalian bisa menjalankannya dengan penuh tekad, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sehun bisa membayangkan Chanyeol tersenyum miris di seberang sana, "Yah. Mungkin memang tekadku dan Baekhyun masih kurang." Gumamnya, 'Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Sehun? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol tentu saja masih mengira bahwa Sehun dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih... tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan dorongan untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, bahwa dia dan Jongin hanyalah berpacaran pura-pura.

Kalimat itu sudah ada di ujung bibirnya, tetapi langsung membeku ketika mata Sehun menangkap kehadiran Jongin di ambang pintu. Jongin berdiri di sana, bersandar di ambang pintu dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

Mau tak mau Sehun mengucapkan kebohongan lagi kepada Chanyeol. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun, dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Chanyeol.

"Oh." Chanyeol tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lelaki itu berkali-kali menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku senang hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Gumamnya tenang, sedikit ragu, "Sehun, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, seperti kita dulu, saling berbagi perasaan dan bercerita untuk menenangkan pikiran, kira-kira, bisakah kau menyempatkan diri keluar dari rumah Jongin dan menemuiku? Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di cafe langganan kita."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, 'Tentu saja bisa Chanyeol." Matanya melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih mengamatinya dari ambang pintu, "Aku akan mengusahakan waktunya."

"Oke. Terimakasih, Sehun." Chanyeol lalu mengakhiri percakapannya.

Dan Sehun memasukkan ponselnya di saku bajunya, mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Jongin yang balas menatapnya penuh arti.

'Kenapa?" gumamnya langsung kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan, dan duduk di sofa tepat di depan Sehun.

"Dia mulai mengejarmu, ya?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Chanyeol tidak mengejarku, dia sedang menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Oh ya? Ada masalah apa?"

"Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Suara Sehun berubah prihatin, "Dan entah kenapa itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, Chanyeol merasa kalau dia dan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan komunikasi."

"Hmmm." Jongin merenung sejenak, lalu menatap Sehun dalam senyuman, "Apakah kau sadar Sehun? Bila seorang lelaki mulai membicarakan permasalahan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, berarti lelaki itu sedang berusaha mengambil hatimu. Kau pernah dengar tidak, suami-suami yang mendekati selingkuhannya, mereka biasanya menarik perhatian perempuan lain itu dengan berkeluh kesah tentang kekurangan isterinya, tentang ketidakbahagiaannya dengan hubungan yang sedang dijalananinya, suami-suami itu akan bersikap sebagai korban, hingga memancing si perempuan yang diincarnya agar terdorong menjadi sang penyelamat."

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak setuju, "Chanyeol tidak sedang menarik perhatianku, dia benar-benar sedang bermasalah dengan Baekhyun. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sudah sejak dulu kala dan kami memang terbiasa saling bertukar pikiran.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar,

"Terserah pendapatmu Sehun. Aku hanya bisa memberimu satu saran, jangan bersikap terlalu mudah kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol, semakin sulit kau didapatkan, semakin kuat seorang lelaki ingin mengejarmu." Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Aku dengar dia mengajakmu bertemu, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Sehun mengangkat dagunya, "Kalau ya, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Kau kekasihku." Dalam sedetik lelaki itu bergumam, menatap Sehun dengan kuat. Tetapi ketika melihat ekspersi terkejut Sehun, Jongin berdehem, "Maksudku... kau adalah kekasihku di mata semua orang selama ini, jadi kalau kau melakukan pertemuan dengan lelaki lain, mungkin beberapa orang akan bertanya-tanya."

Sehun mengamati Jongin, merasa bingung karena pipi Jongin sepertinya merona, entah kenapa,

"Tidak akan ada yang berpikir tidak-tidak kalau aku menemui Chanyeol, dia kan temanku sejak kecil."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah tidak setuju, "Tidak Sehun, pokoknya, kalau kau hendak menemui Chanyeol, kau harus bersamaku." Gumamnya keras kepala.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, menatap ekspresi wajah Jongin yang keras kepala, bagaimana mungkin dia menemui Chanyeol dengan membawa Jongin? Bukankah Chanyeol ingin menemuinya dengan tujuan untuk bertukar pikiran? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan kalau ada Jongin di tengah-tengah mereka?

Ketika melangkah ke luar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin merasa ada yang bergolak di dalam dirinya.

Rasanya hampir seperti... _cemburu._

Membayangkan Sehun menemui Chanyeol dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berduaan, rasanya tidak menyenangkan bagi benak Jongin. Dia tidak suka.

 _Dan kenapa dia tidak suka?_

Seharusnya Jongin tidak peduli dengan siapa Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama, seharusnya Jongin tidak peduli siapa lelaki yang dipuja Sehun. Seharusnya Jongin tidak peduli.

 _Tetapi dia peduli._

Apakah jangan-jangan sandiwara ini sudah menjadi serius untuknya?

 _Tetapi bagaimana bisa?_ Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tercuri oleh seorang anak perempuan yang masih bisa dibilang remaja? Anak perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah usianya yang dua puluh enam tahun dan bisa dibilang lebih pantas sebagai adiknya?

Jongin menghela napas panjang, merasa kesal dengan apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Konser itu tentu saja juga bisa digunakan Jongin untuk memuluskan rencananya terhadap Kyungsoo, semula dia berencana memancing kecemburuan Kyungsoo, supaya perempuan itu bertindak gegabah, tetapi sepertinya hal itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, padahal Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membuat Kyungsoo tertangkap basah dan dihukum atas perbuatannya.

Konser itu mengubah rencananya, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memancing Kyungsoo dengan cara lain.

Jadi ketika berada di kamarnya, dia menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" suara Kyungsoo meninggi dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya pada deringan pertama ketika tahu bahwa Jonginlah yang menelepon. "Ada apa sayang?"

Jongin sedikit menggertakkan giginya, tetapi menahan diri, "Aku akan mengadakan konser tunggal bulan depan, setelahnya tentu saja akan ada pesta perayaan, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping resmiku."

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pendampingmu?" kali ini suara Kyungsoo setengah menjerit, dipenuhi rasa girang.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya perempuan lain yang kurasa lebih pantas untuk mendampingiku, selain dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar suara Jongin yang merayu, "Terimakasih Jongin, aku pasti akan berdandan secantik mungkin hingga membuatmu bangga membawamu sebagai pendampingmu." Gumamnya penuh semangat, "Sebulan lagi ya? Apakah kau sudah sembuh, Jongin?"

"Aku sudah sembuh." Jawab Jongin cepat, "Tetapi ada sedikit masalah."

" _Masalah?_ Masalah Apa?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang, berusaha tampak terganggu, "Kehadiran Sehun. Semua orang tampaknya berusaha menjodohkanku dengannya, padahal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid istimewaku, ibuku juga memaksaku membawa Sehun ke konser itu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo atas sikapku di telepon kemarin itu, aku bersikap kasar padamu seolah-olah akan meninggalkanmu karena tertarik pada Sehun, sebenarnya waktu itu aku terpaksa karena dipaksa oleh mamaku yang sangat inging menjodohkanku dengan Sehun. Semula aku berniat mengikuti kemauan mamaku, tetapi aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak mau dipaksa membawa Sehun ke pesta, padahal aku ingin membawa dirimu, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Sehun."

"Menyingkirkan Sehun?" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Jongin.

"Ya, menyingkirkan Sehun, supaya aku tidak berkewajiban membawa Sehun sebagai pasangan resmiku di pesta setelah konser tersebut. Kau tahu rasanya malas sekali membawa anak remaja ke sebuah pesta, berbeda kalau aku membawamu, seorang wanita dewasa yang matang dan begitu cantik." Jongin sengaja menyelipkan nada merayu di dalam suaranya, membuat napas Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Aku.. aku mungkin bisa membantumu, Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo cepat, kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, menyadari bahwa pancingannya kepada Kyungsoo hampir mengenai sasaran.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengusahakannya Kyungsoo, mengingat betapa inginnya aku membawamu sebagai pasanganku di pesta itu."

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum, penampilannya tampak sedikit feminim dengan rok corak daun anggur dengan warna serupa musim gugur.

 _Dia akan menemui Chanyeol hari ini._

Yah biarpun Jongin melarangnya, Sehun pikir, dia boleh-boleh saja menemui Chanyeol, toh Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecilnya, kecemasan Jongin tidak beralasan, dia menemui Chanyeol kan bukan untuk bermesraan di muka umum atau apa, dia menemui Chanyeol untuk bertukar pikiran. Lagipula, lama sekali rasanya dia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu..

Sehun melangkah keluar kamar, dan hampir bertabrakan dengan mama Jongin yang kebetulan lewat di lorong.

Mama Jongin mengamati penampilannya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Cantik sekali." Gumamnya memuji. "Mau kemana, Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa gugup, dia tersenyum sedikit malu-malu,

"Eh, saya akan menemui teman saya."

"Oh, hati-hati kalau begitu." Gumam sang mama ramah, lalu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak meminta Jongin menemanimu?"

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ti. Tidak, tidak perlu, Jongin sepertinya sedang beristirahat."

Dan kemudian, menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan basa-basi dan kemudian buru-buru berpamitan.

"Sehun tampak cantik sekali tadi." Sang mama meletakkan kue berisi biskuit ke samping meja tempat Jongin duduk., Jongin sedang ada di ruang baca dan membaca, dan seperti biasanya, mamanya selalu menyediakan biskuit buatan sendiri sebagai teman Jongin membaca.

Jongin mengangkat matanya dari buku dan menatap mamanya,

"Sehun?" dia mengerutkan kening, "Apakah dia berdandan? Memangnya dia mau ke mana?"

Sang mama mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Lho, kamu tidak tahu, Jongin? Sehun tadi buru-buru pergi, katanya mau bertemu dengan temannya, aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak minta kau antar, tetapi katanya kau sedang beristirahat, jadi kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau Sehun keluar."

Seketika itu juga Jongin menggertakkan giginya.

Sialan. Dasar Sehun, Perempuan itu tidak mengindahkan peringatannya dan memilih untuk menemui Chanyeol tanpa seizinnya.

Pasti, tidak terbantahkan lagi, Sehun pasti pergi menemui Chanyeol. Hal itu membuatnya menahankan rasa terbakar di dalam dadanya, membayangkan Sehun sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol.

Selain itu, ada rasa cemas yang menyeruak di dadanya. Jongin sudah berhasil memancing Kyungsoo supaya berusaha melenyapkan Sehun, demi menjebak Kyungsoo dalam misinya. Hal itu berarti sampai Jongin berhasil menjebak Kyungsoo, Sehun selalu dalam kondisi terancam.

 _Sehun tidak boleh lepas dari penjagaan Jongin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Big Thanks to:

 **inasaragi, choi yewon11, Love kaihun , Icha, Xiuna Rin, meongguya, Guest, oh ana7, kim huna, kaihunlicius, izz. sweetcity, joong, relks88, mamasehun1214, dia. luhane, Chansoo9293, Cho hjunjo, sehunniesm, hanhyewon357, MinnieWW, AwKaiHun, YunYuliHun, Yehet94, Bellakyu, Hyun CB614, .. -** ch 15-16)

.

.

Yo!

akoh kambek lageeee.. :D maapin aku yg telat :v aku lagi sibuk sama ujian praktek :v lagi belajar jadi sutradara Film sama lagi belajar buat jadi penyiar berita yang baik :v dan sumpah kali ini aku beneran telat bgt.. huwaaaaa maapkan aku pemirsah..

oh ya, kayaknya exo bakalan comeback tanggal 6 juni yah.. terus konsepnya lucifer sama michael, yahh kayak nyembah setan gitu.. mungkin kalo emang mereka comeback dengan konsep seperti itu aku jadi gak feel lagi sama mereka, soalnya aku gak mau idolaku yag aku bangga-banggain nanti jadi kayak nyembah setan.. ini kayak dulu juga aku ngefans bgt sama shinee, tapi pas mereka comeback pake lagu lucifer aku langsung ilang feel. dan aku nanti tertarik sama mereka lagi nanti pas mereka ngeluarin lagu view,... sama kayak exo, dulu juga aku tuh gak suka mereka karna konsep debut mereka gak kayak ada sesuatu, aku bahkan ngefans sama mereka nanti pas akhir tahun 2013. lama bgt buat dapet feel lagi.. :'( au berdoa banyak mudah-mudahan mereka gak pake konsep itu.. tapi kalo memang mereka pake konsep itu, aku minta maaf buat semua terutama exo-l, aku bakalan mundur dari fandom ini..

please jangan judge aku, aku cuma mau bilang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ku aja.. maaf yah semuanya..


	18. Chapter 18

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah turun dari taxi di depan cafe itu, cafe tempat dia dulu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol di hari minggu di masa lalu.

Dia memasuki cafe itu dan menatap ke arah tempat duduk di sudut, tempat favorit mereka dulu dan tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah menunggu di sana.

"Hai Chanyeol." Sehun melangkah mendekat, menatap Chanyeol yang langsung mendongak menatapnya dan membalas senyumnya.

"Hai Sehun." Chanyeol berdiri, langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Sehun di depannya, "Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan minuman kesukaanmu." Mata Chanyeol mengamati Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau cantik sekali, Sehun."

Pipi Sehun merona, menatap Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Sehun, "Kau tampak lebih feminim sekarang, apakah itu karena hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

Sekali lagi, Sehun terdorong untuk berkata jujur kepada Chanyeol, tetapi dia kemudian menahan diri.

"Mungkin." Gumamnya lembut, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol, bagaimana tentang Baekhyun?"

Mata Chanyeol berubah muram, "Baekhyun... yah..." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha menghubunginya seharian ini tetapi tidak diangkat, semua pesanku tidak di balas, mungkin dia marah kepadaku."

"Kenapa dia marah kepadamu?" Sehun menyela, merasa bingung.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, seakan ingin membuang seluruh beban berat di benaknya.

"Karena aku selalu membicarakanmu. Baekhyun merasa terganggu, dia tidak mengerti kalau kau adalah teman masa kecilku dan kita cukup dekat." Ada senyum miris di wajah Chanyeol, "Aku rasa dia cemburu kepadaku."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Baekhyun?" Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang luar baisa cantik dan sempurna, jauh sekali di atas dirinya, rasanya sangatlah tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun cemburu kepada Sehun. "Bagaimana mungkin dia cemburu kepadaku?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol tampak serius,

"Mungkin karena pembicaraan tentangmu terasa mendominasi percakapan kami... Baekhyun merasa terganggu, dia bilang mungkin di dalam otakku terlalu dipenuhi dirimu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu membuat Sehun sedikit ternganga. Apakah maksud kata-kata Chanyeol itu?

"Seharusnya kau jangan membicarakan tentang aku terus-terusan." Sehun berusaha bersikap wajar meskipun merasakan hal yang berbeda di benaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Yah, entahlah Sehun, kurasa memang benar kata-kata Baekhyun, aku terlalu sering membicarakanmu, Sehun, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terganggu..."

"Dan kenapa kau sering membicarakan tentangku, Chanyeol?"

Mata Chanyeol berubah serius, "Mungkin tanpa sadar, kau selalu ada di hatiku, Sehun."

Kali ini jantung Sehun benar-benar berdesir. Chanyeol seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya, lelaki itu tampak serius, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam.

Apakah Chanyeol.. apakah Chanyeol secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan bahwa Sehun ada di dalam hatinya? Bahwa sekarang entah kenapa lelaki itu mulai menyadari bahwa Sehun mungkin selama ini selalu tersimpan di dalam hatinya dan menunggu untuk diakui?

Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa tidak ada rasa yang berbeda di benak Sehun selain jantungnya yang berdesir pelan? Bukankah inilah yang selama ini dinantikannya? Pengakuan Chanyeol bahwa Sehun ada di dalam hatinya, meskipun sedikit? Seharusnya Sehun bersorak dan berteriak gembira bukan? Tetapi kenapa dia sekarang malahan merasa... datar?

Jemari yang ramping tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya lembut, membuat Sehun terperanjat kaget, begitupun Chanyeol yang tampak benar-benar terkejut dengan mata memandang ke belakang Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke belakang, dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di dana, di belakangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mata memperingatkan yang segera hilang, berganti dengan tatapan mesra penuh sandiwara.

"Maafkan aku terlambat sayang." Jongin menunduk dan mengecup dahi Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan lembut, kemudian lelaki itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol, ditatapanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata datar, "Maafkan aku terlambat, Tadi aku bersama Sehun dan kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan mengenai konser tunggalku, jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Sehun sebentar, Sehun lalu bilang sambil menungguku dia akan menemuimu, dan aku berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah semua urusanku beres."

Chanyeol masih ternganga, seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menoleh berganti-ganti ke arah Sehun yang memasang wajah bersalah dan Jongin yang tersenyum tenang, dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah sedikit malu.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau aku mengganggu Sehun di sela acara kalian." Lelaki itu langsung beranjak berdiri, "Kurasa aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi."

"Chanyeol!" Sehun hendak berdiri, mencegah kepergian Chanyeol, tetapi tangan Jongin menahannya dengan kencang dan penuh peringatan, membuat gerakan dan suara Sehun tertahankan.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Sehun, ekspresinya terlihat terluka.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu, Sehun. Selamat tinggal." Dan kemudian, tanpa menoleh lagi, Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Jongin? Itu snagat tidak sopan, kau seperti mengusir Chanyeol dengan kasar, tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang halus."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan bersedekap dengan tenang.

"Karena kau menemui Chanyeol tanpa meminta persetujuan kepadaku."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu untuk apapun, kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Gumam Sehun, nadanya sedikit meninggi menahankan emosi karena menghadapi sikap Jongin yang angkuh.

"Kau memang bukan siapa-siapaku dan hubungan kita hanyalah hubungan sandiwara. Tetapi selama kita bersandiwara, kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku." Mata Jongin menyipit. "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang memancing Kyungsoo, yang kuduga sebagai otak dibalik penyeranganmu untuk mengulangi lagi usahanya?"

"Mengulangi lagi?"

"Ya." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Aku berusaha membuatnya lengah dan terburu-buru untuk menyerangmu lagi, dan aku sudah menghubungi polisi, mereka akan menyiapkan orang untuk mengawasimu dan menangkap Kyungsoo ketika dia melakukan maksudnya, dan selama polisi belum bergerak, kau harus berada di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatmu, agar aku bisa menjagamu."

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi kemudian dia menahan diri, menyadari bahwa perkataan Jongin ada benarnya juga. Tetapi meskipun begitu, itu tidak membenarkan perlakukan Jongin kepada Chanyeol tadi.

"Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak suka, kau seolah memaksa pergi Chanyeol tadi."

"Aku tidak memaksanya pergi, dia sendiri yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa." Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa dia hampir menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ya?"

Sehun merasakan pipinya merona, kemudian dia bergumam lirih, "Aku tidak tahu... mungkin saja... dia bilang aku ada di hatinya." Suara Sehun menjadi pelan, berubah ragu.

Jongin terkekeh, "Dia benar-benar terlambat menyadari perasaannya, kalau kau menuruti saranku, jangan langsung memberikan jalan untuknya." Mata Jongin menajam, "Kau sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sehun tercekat, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan perasannya kepada Jongin?

Sementara itu Jongin mengamati ekspresi Sehun dan tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar.

"Kurasa Chanyeol sudah terlambat."

Sehun yang sedang merenung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya mendengar Jongin bergumam dan mengangkat kepalanya,

"Apa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Senyumnya mengembang, penuh arti, "Ayo kita pergi, kita harus berlatih biola untuk konser tunggalku nanti?"

 _Konser tunggal?_ Sehun baru mendengar informasi itu, Jongin akan mengadakan konser tunggal? Tetapi bukankah tangan Sehun belum pulih benar?

Jongin melihat pertanyaan di mata Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ayo kita bicarakan sambil jalan, aku punya banyak rencana, dan aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun."

Mereka berada di ruang musik, tempat Jongin biasanya berlatih di rumah itu. Ruangan itu lebih seperti _ballrom_ yang besar, terletak di bagian belakang rumah. Dua buah biola telah disiapkan di sana, satu adalah Stradivari milik Jongin dan satu lagi adalah biola Paganini pemberian Jongin untuk Sehun.

Mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan dan Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung, pandangannya berganti-ganti antara Jongin dengan dua buah biola yang telah disiapkan itu.

"Apakah kita.. apakah kita akan bermain biola?" Sehun masih teringat jelas ketika dia melihat Jongin mencoba bermain biola di rumah sakit waktu itu, dan lelaki itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainannya karena tangannya kesakitan. Dia juga masih ingat ekspresi sedih Jongin waktu itu... ekspresi sedih sang maestro yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan biolanya.

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu." Ditarikkannya kursi untuk Sehun di tengah ruangan, "Duduklah, buatlah dirimu nyaman, kau adalah penonton pertamaku." Gumam Jongin lembut.

Mau tak mau Sehun duduk di kursi itu seperti yang diminta Jongin, duduk dengan tenang, meraskan jantungnya berdebar menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Jongin sendiri melangkah ke depan Sehun dengan membawa biola Stradivarius miliknya. Jantung Sehun berdebar, penuh antisipasi menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan kemudian Sehun ternganga ketika dia menatap Jongin yang meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya...

 _Di pundak kanannya?_

Apakah itu berarti... Jongin akan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggesek biolanya?

Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri sangatlah sulit dan sangat jarang di kalangan violinist profesional sekalipun. Bahkan seorang violinist kidal kebanyakan memilih tetap menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggesek biolanya, karena menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri memerlukan konsentrasi dan teknik yang lebih sulit, untuk menghasilkan nada-nada yang sama persis dengan nada yang dihasilkan dengan gesekan tangan kanannya amatlah sulit, bisa dikatakan tingkat kesulitannya dua kali lipat.

 _Tetapi Jongin seorang pemain biola jenius bukan?_

Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jongin akan mampu melakukannya...

Sehun duduk di sana, menatap Jongin yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, posisi sempurna seorang violinist profesional dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang... dan menunggu.

Lalu Jongin menggesekkan biolanya hingga alunan musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Nada awalnya indah...dan seketika Sehun menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu nada yang sulit. Lagu yang sama yang pernah dimainkan Sehun pada malam audisinya untuk mengikuti kelas khusus Jongin, lagu yang sama yang pernah mereka mainkan bersama-sama tanpa rencana.

 _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_...

Alunan nada yang cukup indah dan sulit, diciptakan oleh maestro yang sangat ahli dan luar biasa, dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi.

Ketika nada-nada berubah semakin cepat, dengan sempurna, tanpa meleset sama sekali, Sehun ternganga, matanya membelalak, seluruh ekspresinya mengungkapkan ketakjuban yang tiada terkira.

Perasaannya bergolak, antara kekaguman dan ketakjuban melihat Jongin, sang maestro biola yang jenius... ternyata bisa memainkan biolanya dengan sempurna meskipun menggesek _dengan tangan kirinya!_

Ternyata istilah kejeniusan Jongin itu benar adanya, semua orang tidak main-main ketika menempelkan istilah itu kepada Jongin. Lelaki ini benar-benar memiliki teknik tinggi dalam bermain biola, dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan sama-sama sempurnanya, amatnya luar biasa... bagaikan sebuah keajaiban...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Big Thanks To :

Schwester, kaihunlicious, MamangTukangBakso, choi yewon11, sehuniesm, AwKaiHun, inasaragi, Xiuna Rin, Icha, MinnieWW, izz. sweetcity, Hyun CB614, hanhyewon357

Makasih buat yg masih nunggu fic ini.. duhh kayaknya ini update telat bangetttttt... dan aku minta maaf banget karna udah ngingkarin janji aku.. lapie kesayangan agak bermasalah jadi aku gak bisa update. maafin aku yah.. :v

aku juga gak bakalan pindah fandom atau apalah, heheheheh.. aku kan waktu itu cuma bilang kalo misalnya mereka cb pake unsur aneh aneh :v.. tapi karna gak, aku gakjadi pindah atau berhenti jdi EXOL...


	19. Chapter 19

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Jongin terus memainkan biolanya dengan penuh perasaaan, memainkan seluruh nada yang sulit dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah kemampuannya benar-benar sempurna tanpa pernah terluka sekalipun. Dan kemudian, ketika Jongin memainkan nada penutup yang tinggi dan menyanyat hati di akhir cerita, dan mengakhirinya dengan kelembutan yang tak terkira... Sehun langsung berdiri, tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan menubruk Jongin memelukkanya sambil berurai air mata.

"Kau bisa memainkan biolamu, kau bisa memainkan biolamu dengan tangan kirimu, dan itu sempurna." Serunya penuh perasaan, membuat suaranya sedikit tercekat.

Jongin menunduk, tersneyum melihat Sehun memeluknya, dengan sebelah tangan dia meletakkan biolanya di meja, lalu lelaki itu mendongakkan wajah Sehun,

"Apakah permainan biolaku tadi sempurna?" lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, tampak tidak yakin, meskipun mata Sehun yang berurai air mata dan sinar takjub di sana sudah cukup membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Permainan biolamu luar biasa, Jongin... sungguh luar biasa." Napas Sehun terengah, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biolamu sama bagusnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu."

Jongin tertawa, "Aku disebut maestro jenius bukan?" gumamnya sedikit angkuh, dan sekarang Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keangkuhan Jongin karena perkatannya benar adanya.

"Aku senang sekali Jongin." Sehun mengusap air matanya, "Selama ini aku dipenuhi rasa bersalah, karena aku berpikir bahwa dirikulah penyebab kau kehilangan bakatmu... aku... aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biola dengan tangan kirimu..." suara Sehun tercekat, tertelan oleh isakannya.

Jongin mengulurkan jemarinya dan mengusap air mata Sehun, tersenyum dengan lembut,

"Aku bermaksud membuatnya sebagai kejutan, dan sepertinya aku berhasil." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "Konser tunggalku akan diadakan sebulan lagi, aku bermaksud menggunakannya untuk memperkenalkanmu, kita akan mengambil satu session panjang di pertunjukan utama, untuk berduet biola bersama."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka. _Dia?_ Jongin akan mengajaknya berduet bersamanya langsung di konser tunggalnya? Konser besar bertaraf internasional yang pasti akan dihadiri oleh ribuan orang dari kalangan musik baik dalam dan luar negeri?

Tiba-tiba rasa gugup dan takut memenuhi benaknya, dia menatap Jongin sedikit ragu,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau pasti mampu, Sehun. Aku tahu seberapa tingginya kemampuanmu dan aku yakin." Lelaki itu mengulurkan jemarinya, dan mengangkat dagu Sehun. "Bermain duet biola denganmu terasa pas dan sempurna untukku, kau bisa mengimbangiku, semuanya, seluruh nada yang kita mainkan seakan saling melengkapi secara alami, kau adalah pasangan bermain biolaku yang sempurna." Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Kecupan itu semula dilakukan untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka berdua, tetapi kemudian tanpa tertahankan berubah semakindalam, Jongin merangkulkan tangannya dengan lembut memeluk punggung Sehun dan merapatkan kepadanya, sementara Sehun berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Kecupan mereka semakin dalam, bibir mereka bertaut semakin erat, saling mencecap rasa satu sama lain.

Dan kemudian ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Saling menatap, yang satu penuh hasrat yang satu lebih seperti terkejut dan malu.

Jonginlah yang pertama sadarkan diri dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kurasa kita bisa satu tingkat lebih maju sebagai pasangan." Gumamnya lembut.

Pipi Sehun merah padam. Bingung. Apakah maksud Jongin tentang hubungan sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan? Ataukah Sehun sebagai pasangan bermain biolanya?

Dan kenapa mereka berciuman? Kenapa pula Sehun tidak bisa menolak ciumannya? Dia malahan bergayut di leher Jongin seolah-olah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya kepada lelaki itu.

Detik itulah Sehun menyadari posisinya yang merapat dengan begitu intim kepada lelaki itu, rona merah di wajahnya semakin nyata ketika dia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukannya kepada Jongin, sedikit menjauh dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku... kurasa aku akan ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri." Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan terburu-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang musik itu.

Jongin masih berdiri di tengah ruangan ketika Sehun meninggalkannya.

Dia tercenung.

Ciuman itu... ciuman itu telah memastikan segalanya. Dan Sehun juga membalas ciumannya tanpa kemarahan sama sekali seperti biasanya, apakah itu ada artinya?

 _Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?_

Sehun membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih berbekas ciuman Jongin, terasa panas membara...

Biasanya kalau Jongin menciumnya tanpa permisi, Sehun merasa jengkel, marah dan terhina, tetapi sekarang yang mengalir di dalam dirinya bukanlah itu... perasaan yang ada di sana adalah perasaan hangat yang dipenuhi dengan euforia menyengat ke dalam jiwanya.

Apakah ini karena ketakjubannya melihat Jongin mampu memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kirinya, sesempurna dia memainkannya dengan tangan kanannya?

 _Ataukah ada perasaan lain yang bertumbuh di dalam jiwanya...?_

Bisa dibilang Jongin adalah lelaki satu-satunya yang pernah menciumnya, beberapa kali pula... Jantung Sehun berdesir oleh perasaan yang berkembang ke dalam jiwanya, perasaan yang tidak pernah diduganya akan tumbuh kepada lelaki arogan, angkuh dan sangat suka menjahilinya, si tukang cium sembarangan, Jongin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa takut untuk menumbuhkan perasaan ini. Jongin terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan, itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa ragu apakah yang dirasakan Jongin kepadanya adalah keseriusan, ataukah lelaki itu sedang berpura-pura seperti yang dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

Dan bagaimana pula perasaannya kepada Chanyeol? Apakah perasaannya itu mulai pudar seiring dengan patah hatinya yang tidak berbalas kepada lelaki itu?

Sehun berusaha menelaah perasaannya tetapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Pada akhirnya dia tertidur dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang masih memenuhi benaknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao yang berada di balik kemudi, mereka berada di mobil yang diparkir secara tak kentara di depan rumah Jongin, mengawasi dari tadi. "Kau harus bisa menyingkirkan Sehun di konser itu. Dia bisa saja tampil di konser itu, karena Jongin bilang acara utamanya adalah duetnya dengan Sehun, aku tidak mau merusak acara utama konser Jongin. Tetapi segera setelah konser, kau harus menculik Sehun dan melenyapkannya, karena akulah yang akan datang ke pesta setelah konser sebagai pasangan Jongin." Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Tao, 'Kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal, Tao."

Tao mengamati Kyungsoo dengan gelisah, "Kau yakin kali ini aman? Bukankah serangan kemarin telah membuat polisi waspada?"

"Kali ini pasti aman." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Karena sekarang Jongin mendukungku untuk menyingkirkan Sehun, jadi semuanya akan lebih mudah." Senyumnya tampak mengambang, seperti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta,"Bahkan Jongin sendiri yang memintaku supaya bisa membantunya menyingkirkan Sehun? Kau percaya itu Tao? Ternyata perasaan Jongin begitu dalam kepadaku, rupanya dia masih terikat dengan pesonaku, dan segera setelah kau berhasil menyingkirkan Sehun, jalanku bersama Jongin akan semakin mulus." Matanya menatap Tao dengan penuh arti, "Dan tentu saja bayaran untukmu akan semakin besar kalau kau berhasil melaksanakan tugasmu kali ini."

Tao tercenung, sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, terbersit ketidak percayaan akan kata-kata Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin mendukungnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tampak yakin dengan kata-katanya, dan bayarannya terasa begitu menggoda, sehingga Tao memutuskan akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya kali ini.

Pagi harinya ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar, dia langsung berpapasan dengan Jongin di ruang tengah, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin sedang menyesap secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas,"Duduklah Sehun, dan sarapan, di teko yang itu ada cokelat panas."

Sehun duduk dengan ragu, tiba-tiba merasa canggung berduaan saja dengan Jongin dalam satu ruangan. Dia menuang cokelat dari teko ke cangkir, dan kemudian menyesapnya. Di meja di depan mereka banyak tersaji piring-piring berisi berbagai makanan kecil dan biskuit untuk sarapan, menguarkan aroma harum di pagi hari.

"Kurasa kita harus berlatih intensif mulai hari ini, untuk persiapan konser kita."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahu media dan khalayak bahwa kau bisa bermain biola dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu?"

Jongin menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Sebenarnya, ketika sakitku pulih, aku bisa memainkan biolaku dengan tangan kananku juga." Lelaki itu tersenyum miris, "Sayangnya, kemampuan tangan kananku tidak bisa kembali sempurna, dokter bilang hanya delapan puluh lima persen kemungkinan kemampuan tangan kananku kembali, dan sisa lima belas persen, bagi seorang violinist terlalu jauh untuk dikejar." Ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan intens, "Aku dulu memainkan biola dengan tangan kiri, pada awal aku bermain biola, tetapi kemudian guru biolaku mengajarkanku untuk bermain biola dengan tangan kanan, hal itu lebih kepada keindahan estetika, terutama ketika kita bermain dalam sebuah orkestra besar, posisi biola yang berlawanan akan menyulitkan di antara seluruh violinist yang berdiri berjajar dalam sebuah konser, hal itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan banyak pemain biola kidal yang tetap bermain dengan tangan kanannya." Jongin tersenyum, "Dan untunglah sekarang aku bisa kembali kepada cara bermain alamiku, dengan tangan kiri."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau akan menjadi tiada duanya di dunia ini, satu-satunya pemain biola jenius yang memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Kyungsoo, aku memancingnya supaya berusaha menyingkirkanmu sekali lagi, Sehun... dengan memancing kecemburuannya, aku tahu dia sangat pencemburu dan ketika dia termakan kecemburuannya dia akan kehilangan kehati-hatiannya." Mata Jongin tampak tajam dan serius, "Karena itu, selama proses ini terjadi sampai aku dan polisi bisa menjebak Kyungsoo, aku minta jangan lagi kau lakukan hal seperti kemarin, pergi tanpa berpamitan seperti itu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalnya, "Aku mengerti Jongin."

Jongin merubah posisi duduknya dengan santai, "Dan bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia sudah menghubungimu lagi?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol, karena semalam dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang lelaki itu...

"Dia belum menghubungiku, mungkin aku akan menghubunginya nanti dan meminta maaf kepadanya."

Jongin memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepadanya juga. Kurasa aku memang keterlaluan, kemarin. Aku sedikit marah karena kau menemuinya tanpa pamit kepadaku, dan aku melampiaskan kemarahan kepadanya."

 _Dan kenapa Jongin perlu merasa marah karena Sehun menemui Chanyeol tanpa berpamitan kepadanya?_

"Akan kusampaikan kepada Chanyeol nanti." Gumam Sehun setengah gugup, "Kapan kita akan berlatih nanti?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

Jongin bersedekap, "Segera, mungkin nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu." Ada senyum di sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan tidak nyaman, "Kau mau pergi ke mana Sehun?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum latihan." Sehun menjawab cepat, merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Jongin hanya diam ketika Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi ketika Sehun sudah di ambang pintu, Jongin memanggilnya. "Sehun?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Iya Jongin?"

Lelaki itu duduk di sana, benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran hedonis yang sempurna, dengan tangan bersedekap dan tatapan mata tajam. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Schwester, Guest, inasaragi, YunYuliHun, misslah, choi yewon11, Icha, oh ana7, AwKaiHun, izz. sweetcity, sehuniesm, kaihunlicious, hanhyewon357, relks88, joong, Hyun CB614..**

hehehe kayaknya aku updatenya udah mulai tersendat.. dan aku mina maaf banget, aku gak maksud kayan gitu.. aku udah usahain buat cepet update tapi laptop error terus.. maaf yah...


	20. Chapter 20 End

Embrace The Chord Part 20 (End)

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Baekhyun as Anna

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

.

.

.

Sehun terpana, menatap Jongin dengan mata membelalak seolah-olah tak percaya mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa?"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan serius, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sehun."

 _Apakah Jongin sedang mengerjainya dengan kejahilannya seperti biasanya?_

Sehun berdiri di sana, menatap Jongin dengan terpaku dan kebingungan, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya bahkan menganga dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokannya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sementara itu Jongin melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dekat di depan Sehun, lelaki itu tampak tenang, menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Jadi bagaimana Sehun? Apakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

 _Sebuah pernyataan cinta?_ Perempuan mana yang tidak akan berdegup seluruh jantungnya merasakan pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang begitu mempesona seperti Jongin?

Sehun sendiri merasakan debaran di jantungnya semakin nyata, dia ingin menjawab tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa ditolak seseorang." Mata Jongin mengerjap angkuh, "meskipun begitu bisa kukatakan kepadamu bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya." Dengan lembut jemari Jongin bergerak menyentuh rambut Sehun di dekat telinga dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Sehun, "Cepatlah sadari perasaanmu kepadaku, dan datangi aku."

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu melangkah berlalu melewati Sehun yang masih terpana dan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dan Sehun masih berdiri di sana, terpana, merasakan kelembutan kecupan Sehun di bibirnya yang selembut kupu-kupu.

 _Benarkah itu tadi pernyataan cinta?_

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Jongin tampak begitu tulus dan serius, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak main-main.

Apakah Jongin serius? Dengan pernyataan cintanya itu? Sehun masih saja tidak bisa membaca Jongin, dan lagipula, reputasinya di masa lalu sebagai penghancur perempuan membuatnya merasa takut... takut kalau dia menumbuhkan perasaanya kepada lelaki itu, ternyata dia hanya dipermainkan dan menjadi korban, seorang perempuan yang dihancurkan perasaannya seperti korban-korban Jongin sebelumnya.

Yang dilakukan Sehun pertama kalinya untuk menelaah perasaannya adalah dengan menelepon Chanyeol.

Lama sekali dia menunggu dan teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat, tetapi kemudian pada deringan yang kesekian kali, akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo Sehun?" ada suara hiduk-pikuk di belakang Chanyeol, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo Chanyeol, ramai sekali di belakangmu, kau ada di mana?"

Hening sejenak, hanya hiruk pikuk yang terdengar sebagai background suara. Dan kemudian Chanyeol bergumam.

"Aku ada di bandara Sehun."

"Di bandara? Kenapa Chanyeol?"

Terdengar helaan napas Chanyeol di sana, "Aku pergi untuk menyusul Baekhyun, Sehun. Kurasa kalau kami benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini harus ada salah satu yang berjuang."

Seketika itu juga Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar-benar akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyusul Baekhyun?" dia setengah berteriak, terdorong oleh keterkejutannya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Semula aku meragukan perasaanku, tetapi kemudian setelah kejadian kemarin..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku memutuskan untuk serius terhadap Baekhyun."

Setelah kejadian kemarin? Apakah yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah insidennya dengan Jongin kemarin?

Sehun terdiam, menunggu, menanti apakah akan ada patah hati di benaknya yang akan menyergap jantungnya. Apalagi mendengar kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berangkat untuk mengejar cintanya kepada Baekhyun dan meninggalkan negara ini.

Tetapi ternyata perasaan itu tidak muncul di dalam hatinya, dia menunggu dan terus menunggu, yang muncul malahan perasaan sayang dan dorongan untuk memberi semangat kepada Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahanmu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, semoga kau berbahagia bersama Baekhyun." Gumam Sehun dengan tulus.

Hening sejenak, kemudian ketika Chanyeol berkata-kata, Sehun bisa mendengar ada senyum di dalam suaranya,

"Terimakasih Sehun, kuharap kau juga berbahagia bersama Jongin. Semula aku memang tidak setuju, tetapi kemudian kulihat dia sangat serius kepadamu, dan dia tampaknya sangat melindungimu, mungkin kau adalah perempuan yang pada akhirnya bisa menaklukkan Jongin dan menghentikan reputasinya sebagai pengancur perempuan."

Sehun tercekat, dia teringat akan keraguannya kepada pernyataan cinta Jongin, dan kemudian mulai merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Jongin serius kepadanya, mama Jongin juga sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongin menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadanya. Apakah itu berarti bahwa Sehun harus mulai mempercayai Jongin dan membuka hatinya kepada lelaki itu?.

Jongin sedang berada di ruang musik, melatih nada-nada yang indah dari alunan biolanya, ketika Sehun muncul di ambang pintu dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu latihan Jongin.

Tetapi ternyata Jongin menyadari kehadirannya, dan lelaki itu menghentikan latihan biolanya.

Setelah meletakkan biolanya dengan hati-hati pada meja yang tersedia, Jongin tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk berlatih biola bersamaku, Sehun?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melangkah memasuki ruang musik itu.

"Aku siap." Gumam Rahcel pelan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah biola Paganini yang sudah menjadi milik Sehun dan diletakkan di kotaknya di atas meja,

"Ayo. Ambil biolamu." Gumamnya.

Dengan penuh semangat Sehun mengambil biola itu dari kotaknya dan meletakkan di pundak kirinya.

Jongin sudah berdiri dan meletakkan biola itu di pundak kirinya sama seperti Sehun, berdiri tegak dengan posisi sempurna seorang violinist.

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang, memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mantap.

"Beethoven Violin Romance no 2" jawabnya tak kalah mantap.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya mendengar pilihan lagu Sehun.

"Violin Romance ya?" lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mari kita mainkan, sepertinya benakku sedang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal romantis."

Pipi Sehun memerah menerima tatapan tersirat Jongin, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian memulai nada awal. Seketika itu juga, seperti sudah bisa membaca nadanya, Jongin langsung memasukkan nada pendamping yang menyempurnakan permainan musik itu.

Permainan musik yang mencerminkan perdamaian hati Beethoven dalam menghadapi penyakitnya, musik yang mencerminkan sisi lembut dan ringan dari Beethoven.

Nada-nada berpadu sempurna, luar biasa indahnya, memenuhi ruang musik itu. Alunan musiknya seolah-olah dimainkan oleh dua orang yang memiliki satu hati, sungguh kesempurnaan yang tidak terkatakan.

Kalau ada orang yang mendengarkan permainan musik duet mereka ini, pastilah mereka akan terpana.

Dari awal sampai akhir, keseluruhan keindahan nadanya terus dan terus berpadu, sampai akhirnya, Sehun menguarkan nada penutup dan Jongin mengikutinya.

Mereka menyelesaikan permainan duet mereka dengan sempurna.

Luar biasa sempurnanya bagi Jongin. Lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dan menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna bagiku, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Perkataan yang mana?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

"Pernyataan cintamu tadi."

Jongin memasang ekspresi penuh makna, meskipun begitu, ada keseriusan di dalam nada suaranya,

"Apakah kau tidak tahu? Aku menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyatakan cintaku kepada mereka semua." Mata Jongin berubah tajam, "Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan di mana aku menyatakan cintaku."

Pipi Sehun memerah, meskipun begitu dia masih belum yakin.

"Dan apakah kau serius dengan kata-katamu? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?"

Jongin melangkah mendekat, selangkah lebih dekat di depan Sehun.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main?' tangannya terulur, meraih dagu Sehun. "Padamulanya aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada permainan biolamu. Sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta sehingga aku rela melakukan apa saja supaya kau mau menjadi muridku dan aku bisa terus menerus mendengarkan permainan biolamu yang indah itu, bagiku kau adalah perempuan yang sempurna, perempuan yang bisa memeluk semua nada, dan kemudian, tanpa kusadari, pikiranku terlalu fokus kepadamu dan kau kemudian menguasai seluruh pikiranku." Mata Jongin menggelap, "Aku tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, Sehun, dan aku bahkan tidak mengira aku bisa jatuh cinta, tetapi aku mencintaimu, dan perasaan ini bukan main-main."

Ya. Pada akhirnya, Sehun meyakinin perasaan Jongin. Siapa yang tidak percaya ketika melihat betapa ekspresi Jongin begitus seriusnya kepadanya?

"Dan sekarang, apakah kau masih belum mempercayaiku?" Jongin bertanya, menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apakah kau membalas perasaanku, Sehun?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin dengan pipi merona.

"Kurasa aku... aku membalas perasaanmu."

"Kau apa?" Jongin tampaknya tidak puas dengan pengakuan Sehun.

Pipi Sehun semakin merona.

"Aku.. kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Chanyeol memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengejar Baekhyun."

'Bagus." Tanpa perasaan Jongin bergumam, "Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi." Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata menyelidik, "Apa kau menerima cintaku karena Chanyeol meninggalkanmu?"

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Tidak!" kata-kata itu seolah-olah susah keluar dari bibirnya, "Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mengejar Baekhyun, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa yang tulus suapaya dia berhasil mengejar cintanya, pada saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol."

Senyum Jongin melebar, dan kemudian tanpa permisi, lelaki itu mendekat dan merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita tidak bersandiwara lagi? Kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu.

Jongin terkekeh, memeluk Sehun semakin rapat dan mengecup dahi Sehun."Menjadi kekasihku tidaklah mudah, kadangkala aku bisa menjadi sangat egois dan posesif, kuharap kau siap."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau sudah sangat egois, angkuh, jahil, tukang memaksa, dan tukang cium sembarangan, meskipun begitu aku tetap saja jatuh cinta kepadamu." Sehun tersenyum lucu, "Kurasa aku siap menghadapi segalanya."

Jongin tertawa."Kalau begitu, mari kita berlatih biola dan mempersembahkan duet sepasang kekasih yang mempesona."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

haiii haiiiiiii...

maaf kalo lama bgt aku updatenya :v maklumlah, aku mudik ke tempat yang susah sinyal jadi gak bisa internetan..

Ini ada Sekuelnya.. Ditunggu yah..


	21. Chapter 21

EMBRACE THE CHORD (KaiHun)

Cast :

Jongin as Jason

Sehun as Rachel

Chanyeol as Calvin

Kyungsoo as Arlene

Dis: Cerita ini bukan millik aku, ini milik Santhy Agatha. Saya tidak merubah apapun kecuali diperlukan. Jika ingin membaca cerita aslinya silahkan kunjungi blognya Santhy Agatha.

 **Baca A/n yah guys..^^**

.

.

.

Penonton sangat ramai memenuhi seluruh tempat duduk elegan yang tersedia. Semua kursi penuh dan seluruh barisan orkestra telah menempati posisi masing-masing.

Jongin dan Sehun berada di ruang ganti. Jongin mengenakan tuxedonya dan menatap Sehun dengan lembut,

"Gugup?" tanyanya penuh sayang, dalam sebulan ini mereka telah menjadi kekasih yang sedemikian dekat dan saling mencintai. Benar-benar seperti menemukan pasangan jiwa yang telah terpisah sedemikian lama.

Tidak seperti sikap dingin Jongin sebelumnya, lelaki itu ternyata bisa menjadi begitu hangat kepada Sehun. Dia mudah menyatakan cinta, berkali-kali, dan melimpahi Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Jongin yang berlanjut dengan berbagai permainan biola mereka bersama dan kemudian sambung menyambung oleh berbagai peristiwa akan berakhir menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun sungguh berbahagia, cara Jongin memperlakukannya, seolah dia adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna di dunia, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya yang berharga bagi Jongin, membuatnya merasa sangat berbahagia.

Mereka berdua sungguh saling melengkapi baik dalam bermain biola maupun dalam hubungan percintaan mereka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak merasa gugup. Asal kau ada disampingku."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sehun. "Kurasa akulah yang merasa gugup, aku belum pernah melakukan konser dengan tangan kiri sebelumnya."

"Kau pasti bisa." Sehun tersenyum lembut, dengan penuh merapikan dasi Jongin, "Ingat, kau adalah seorang maestro pemain biola yang sangat jenius." Dia lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata menggoda, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya jepit rambut kupu-kupu berlian seperti yang dimiliki mamamu untuk meredakan rasa gugupmu."

Jongin tertawa lalu memeluk Sehun dengan sayang, "Aku tidak butuh jepit rambut itu, aku sudah memiliki yang paling berharga di dalam genggaman tanganku, bukan?"

Pipi Sehun memerah, "Terimakasih karena mencintaiku, Jongin."

Mata Jongin meredup. "Dan akupun demikian adanya, Sehun, terimakasih karena telah bersedia mencintaiku."

"Nanti setelah konser kau culik Sehun di sini, dia akan keluar dari sisi panggung sebelah sini." Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Tao yang menyamar, berpakaian sebagai salah seorang kru, Kyungsoo tentu saja sudah berdandan cantik sekali karena dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berdandan secantik mungkin sebagai pasangan Jongin di pesta nanti. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di sisi panggung, berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke, jadi nanti setelah Sehun keluar panggung, aku akan membiusnya dengan obat bius dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh jahat, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Sehun harus menyingkir dari sisi Jongin!"

Sebelum Tao sempat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari ujung samping panggung. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan terkejut, tetapi langsung tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari bahwa yang bertepuk tangan adalah Jongin.

"Jongin! Sayangku!" Kyungsoo setengah melompat ingin menghampiri Jongin, tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika dari sisi lain ada banyak polisi yang muncul, dengan posisi melingkar, mengepungnya dan Tao. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung pucat pasi, dia menatap Jongin kebingungan.

"Jongin? Apa-apaan?" dia bertanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, ketakutan karena polisi yang mengepungnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam, berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Lalu lelaki itu mengeluarkan perekam dari balik saku jasnya.

Suara perekam itu sungguh lantang, mengulang kembali semua percakapan Kyungsoo dengan Tao sebelumnya yang berencana melukai Sehun.

 _"_ _...Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Sehun harus menyingkir dari sisi Jongin!"_

Segera setelah rekaman itu berakhir, polisi bergerak maju dan meringkus Kyungsoo bersama Tao, Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Jongin akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Jongin? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya kepadaku? Aku mencintaimu Jongin... Aku mencintaimuuu..."

Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berusaha meronta-ronta ketika polisi meringkusnya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Tao menghilang dibawa polisi, Sehun muncul di sebelah Jongin.

"Kurasa kita bisa tenang sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum. "ya, kita bisa tenang sekarang." Diraihnya jemari Sehun dan dikecupnya, "Ayo, penonton sudah menunggu, mari kita berikan konser terindah kita."

Jongin dan Sehun, membawa biola masing-masing, berjalan melangkah menuju panggung yang terbuka.

Suara penonton langsung riuh menyambut kedatangan mereka, pasangan duet sempurna yang telah lama dinanti-nanti, apalagi kondisi Jongin yang sudah vakum hampir sebulan bermain biola karena lukanya, membuat perasaan antisipasi penonton semakin dalam.

Suara _applause_ semakin riuh rendah dan beberapa penonton bahkan berdiri, padahal Jongin dan Sehun belum mulai bermain biola.

Sehun menatap penonton yang begitu banyaknya mememenuhi kursi penonton, dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah Jongin, lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya, memberinya senyuman menguatkan.

 _Saranghae_

Jongin menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, memberikan Sehun ketenangan dan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa.

Dia meletakkan biola itu di pundaknya, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang, menunggu Jongin menggesekkan nada awal musik mereka, dan menyusulnya dengan permainan biolanya sendiri yang tak kalah indahnya.

Suara musik yang begitu sempurna, penuh dengan nada simponi yang mempesona, memenuhi gedung orkestra yang sangat besar itu, membuat seluruh penonton terpana.

Suara musik yang indah juga mengalir di benak Jongin dan Sehun, benak dua orang yang diprsatukan oleh nada, dipeluk oleh nada hingga kemudian saling mencintai satu sama lain.

End Of Epilog

.

.

.

Yeahhhh akhirnya fic ini sampai di ending^^

thankyou for all my beloved reviewer^^ and thanks to you guys who fol and fav this fic^^

terimakasih banyank buat 9947 viewers, 322 reviewers, 47 followers, 46 favorites..

okay aku mau bilang sesuatu yang cukup penting. kalian tau kan fic aku yang chanhun "straigh eh?".. nah fic itu akan aku hapus. yah sebenarnya sih aku gak mau hapus tapi karna banyak chanbaek shipper yang gak suka fic itu jadi lebih baik dihapus. aku juga udah mau HIATUS. karna aku udah kelas 12 dan aku punya kehidupan lain selain nulis. aku juga mau minta maaf karna gk bisa nerusin fic aku yg itu. karna kali ini aku emang mau fokus sekolah dan mulai ninggalin dunia fangirl selama setahun, karna tahun ini belajar jadi lebih penting dari pada dunia fangirl.

kayak yang kai bilang dulu. kita jangan terlalu fokus sama mereka. belajar yang keras dulu supaya kita bisa ketemu sama mereka di kemuadian hari dengan bangga.

okay goodbye guys^^


End file.
